


Forgotten Melodies (Lena Luthor x-Reader)

by Reign90



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 52,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reign90/pseuds/Reign90
Summary: After Lois Lane left The Daily Planet things just weren't the same for you anymore, an old friend and one time hook up gives you an opportunity to move on. There was just one thing you asked.No Lena Luthor.You may have been tricked, but why?And why can't you stop the feelings that keep growing for Lena Luthor?Will Lena ever discover all the secrets you keep hidden and reveal the true self you keep hidden from the world?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Sara Lance, Lena Luthor/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

_Daily Planet, Metropolis._

There was something so final in putting away every small personal item that had laid out on her desk, she had thought she would have stayed longer.

The only desk in the whole building that did not poses a picture framed loved one or loved ones.

But things had changed after Lois Lane had left, gone to have her baby and be happy with her sweet family.

No doubt she would be back, (Y/n) couldn't imagine the tiny powerhouse as the perfect 1950s housewife.

Something had changed for (Y/n) in the months since Lois left, she couldn't quite define what it was, it was more a restless feeling. Unfulfilment seemed to be ravaging her soul, and it wasn't going away.

She'd thought Metropolis would be the fresh start she had needed, a place to rest her weary legs after years of traveling. Never staying in one place for long, living out of suitcases and cheap hotel rooms.

(Y/n) hadn't taken into account her restless soul, that feeling of always searching for something and never finding it, or feeling grief and a loss for something she'd never had. The same empty hollowness she'd tried to fill with brief, meaningless flings, but they only made her feel more hollow.

It seemed as though her whole existence had been about conflict, about reaching into the deepest darkest parts of herself to steady herself against the gore of reality.

(Y/n) pushed her glasses up her nose and ignored the sting of tears desperately trying to invade her eyes. The past was where it should be, the future was waiting.

"Everything packed already?" Perry White's familiar big booming voice asked as he came to stand beside her, he'd tried his best to make his best photographer stay.

(Y/n) took a sharp, deep breath, she'd felt somewhat guilty when she had announced she wanted to leave. Especially when she already had another job lined up.

He'd ultimately been supportive of her choice, but that didn't take the guilt away.

"Yep, all collected, and the desk is free for my replacement." (Y/n) smiled, tucking her (h/c) behind her ear and trying to avoid the older man's gaze.

"Yes, well, I'm sure they won't have anything on you; we'll all miss you here (Y/n) Lois, I know, will miss you the most when she returns." He sounded so convinced she would return.

"Its just time to move on." (Y/n) repeated what she'd said a million times.

Perry let out a little chuckle. "It helps your new boss has a little more hustle in the bustle area than me, I'm imagining if you know what I mean." He wagged his bushy eyebrows. 

(Y/n) shrugged, she'd never seen Andrea that way, not Andrea at least. The memory of green eyes flashed before her, they were always unwanted. (Y/n) didn't want any reminders of her or that time.

She'd agreed to join CatCo because Andrea's offer had been far too good to be true, and the holder of the green eyes was somewhere far away married by now with little spawn running around the place.

Andrea had assured her.

It was what had swung (Y/n) on the decision of joining CatCo.

"We're old acquaintances." (Y/n) again shrugged, there was no need to tell him about their one disastrous night together.

"So she said she spent two hours trying to convince me to let you go." Perry recounted, scratching his jaw. "Seemed desperate to have you at CatCo, I was hoping they'd get Cat Grant back there. I miss those Cat vs. Lois events, oh the good old days (Y/n) they stay with you no matter what." The man smiled sadly. "Its what is so hard, watching kids you pulled up from nowhere see them grow and move on."

"Must be hard."

"Hard but fills a man with pride." Perry smiled, holding his hand out for the woman. "As it filled me with pride working with you (Y/n), you're a professional and a damn talented photographer. I wish you the best of luck and don't forget if you hate Catco or that National City sunshine you come on back here we'll always have a place for you."

(Y/n) smiled at the man's warm words, taking his hand and shaking it. "Thank you, I really loved my time here."

"Don't be a stranger, now you hear me?"

"No, sir, I won't." (Y/n) laughed, picking up her bag full of her belongings and taking one last look around. "I'll miss the place."

This time she meant it, more than anything, it wasn't a meaningless word said to gain an easy exist.

It was time to move on, however.

Catco was waiting.


	2. CatCo Cat Fights

The first days at work were the worst (Y/n) had learned that the hard way. On her first day at the Daily Planet, she'd walked into the restrooms and stumbled on Clark Kent and Lois Lane in a very compromising situation.

That had been awkward enough, she hadn't been able to look them in the eyes for a whole week. Which was weird for (Y/n), she was never a prude. She'd even spent a period of time shooting nudes for Odiseo in Barcelona.

The mixture of naked women and photography of old Catalan architecture had paid her bills for six months, but it sure had been fun.

National City was different from Barcelona, National City wasn't as vibrant. Nothing seemed alive in this city, even the people as she passed them on the streets looked like zombies.

Zombies desperately seeking their caffeine shot to spark some life into them, she'd seen those eerily dead eyes before. Long ago, when the blood that runs through her veins was young.

As (Y/n) eased her way through large glass doors of the infamous Catco building, the nerves fully began to kick in.

Had she done the right thing? She had loved working at the Daily Planet. Maybe she had left too soon, and she had let her insecurities get the better of her.

She'd only just stepped into the building when seemingly from nowhere an overly excited blonde bounced up to her, a big bright smile stretched across her face. "Please tell me I have the right person, and you are (Y/n) (L/n)."

(Y/n) lifted a curved eyebrow. "Who is asking?"

The blonde seemed to rattle, pushing her glasses further up her nose as she looked into her cell phone. "I'm supposed to meet a (Y/n) (L/n)."

"Well, that's me." (Y/n) smirked, deciding to put the woman out of her misery.

"Oh, thank goodness, I thought you'd gotten lost or something, I'm Kara Danvers." The woman stuck her hand out and (Y/n) took it reluctantly, she wasn't a fan of shaking the hand of a stranger. You never knew what they had been doing last with those appendages.

"No such luck, I got stuck between two fangirls on the subway fawning over Supergirl." (Y/n) rolled her eyes.

"Is that a bad thing?" Kara asked hiding a secret smirk

"Yes, I was initially reluctant to move to a city where chick in a short skirt paralleled the skies."

Kara's face paled. "You don't like Supergirl?"

"Never good to look up and see someone's panties flashing at you, or worse, the one-eyed monster blinking at you." (Y/n) cringed.

Kara's eyes widened, looking around her for help. "Is that the only reason you don't like her? Cause she has pants now."

(Y/n) shrugged. "Not really, she's just a flying show off, have you seen the golden statue of her? How much ego does that woman have?"

"Oh, err...well...I've met her, actually." Kara fumbled nervously; it was always jarring meeting people who didn't like her.

"I'm so sorry about that." (Y/n) said sympathetically. "How about I buy you a drink tonight to console you of the hardship you went through?" (Y/n) asked flirtatiously, moving a little closer to the sweetly awkward woman. "No one needs that big head around them, it's too much."

"Bighead?" Kara's cheeks flamed red. "Oh, gosh, I...I have to meet my sister."

"Another time then." (Y/n) smiled, her eyes drifting to the buttons that lay open on the woman's blue shirt.

"When you are finished undressing my employees with your eyes."

(Y/n) rolled her eyes as Kara jumped and rushed away, not willing to get caught up in an impending drama and very happy for the excuse to leave.

Slowly (Y/n) turned to face Andrea, the woman never changed; she would have been cute if she wasn't scowling. "You should really learn to enjoy life more. All this scowling and growing will give you premature lines and wrinkles."

Andrea crossed her arms over her chest and stared unimpressed by the woman's smart remarks.

"See, right there between the eyes frown lines." (Y/n) pointed. "I did warn you about those."

"How charming of you," Andrea said with a hefty dose of sarcasm. Andrea was far too used to (Y/n)'s daily reflections, she'd seen her flirt with enough people in her time to.know when she was trying to make an impression.

The thing about (Y/n) was, she always made an impression. Men or women (Y/n) never seemed to care, she flowed through life, batting her eyelashes and landing herself whatever body she craved.

Only a body, though, Andrea had only known (Y/n) use her heart once, and it had not been on Andrea.

"Well, I am full of charm." (Y/n) replied, smugly running her hand through her short hair.

"Yes, if you say so. Follow me, I need to discuss things with you in my office." Andrea said as she turned away, heading towards the elevator, she had just stepped out of.

"Oh, Ms. Rojas I simply cannot find myself alone in your office, what would the other employees think?" (Y/n) chuckled following behind, her eye caught by a curvy redhead talking in a group of people. This is going to be a fun place to work. "Who's the hot redhead with the bubble butt? I bet that jiggles when you smack it?"

Andrea pulled her old friend into the lift, making sure the door was closed before she turned sharp eyes onto (Y/n). "Do not even think about fucking your way through this building!"

"Wow, do you think I'd get many takers if I tried?" The photographer asked smugly.

"You're impossible." Andrea sighed, moving to the other side of the elevator.

"I never claimed to be a saint." (Y/n) shrugged. "So, what's the deal with the hot bashful blonde? Kara, she said her name was."

"She's off-limits to you," Andrea warned.

(Y/n) pouted, her (e/c) eyes smoldering with petulance. "First, no redheads and now no to the blonde, what can I do here and don't say you."

Andrea smirked. "Have you lost your taste for raven haired sirens?"

(Y/n) frowned, Andrea would always in a jealous outburst bring up the one thing that hurt the most. "Don't even go there with your jealous crap, why the hell did I even take this job? I knew this would happen."

"You left me!" Andrea hissed.

"We were never together for me go leave you!" (Y/n) shouted back. Anger surging through her usually calm demeanor. Everyone always wanted something from her; her youth had been filled with high expectations from her family, and Andrea just brought more.

(Y/n) could never be who Andrea wanted her to be.

"I'm here to do a job, nothing more." (Y/n) said calmer than before, she hated when the anger overcame her, hated to feel she had to shout.

"As you wish."

xxx

The office was large and impersonal; it matched Andrea's personality exactly. There was no heart inside, no Star wars figurines occasionally scattered on the desk for decoration.

(Y/n) smiled, knowing hers were in her bag, waiting to set out on her desk. If she could fit her Funko collection on her desk, she would have brought them too.

"So, your office has a nice view." (Y/n) shrugged as Andrea lifted her gaze over the papers she was reading. "Must be quite bright in the summer, glaring against the computer screen I hate that."

"Small talk never was your forte (Y/n)," Andrea commented.

(Y/n) rolled her eyes and looked carefully around her. "To think this used to be the office of THE Cat Grant, so cool Lois would totally do her nut in this place." (Y/n) chuckled. "She and Ms. Grant are old friends Perry told me their history."

Andrea watched (Y/n) carefully.

"And you actually met her? Wow, is she as cool as she seems on tv?"

"I don't know, I've never met her." Andrea shrugged.

"Who did you buy this place from then?" (Y/n) asked puzzled wasn't their meetings and deals to go through before a billion-dollar sale of a business like Catco?

"You really don't keep up with these kinds of things, do you?" Andrea chuckled. "I bought Catco from Lena Luthor."

(Y/n) felt her blood run cold and felt herself break out in a cold sweat, Lena Luthor had owned Catco, what did that mean Andrea had assured her that the woman wasn't around anymore.

Was that the truth?

Suddenly without warning, the door flew open slamming against its hinges violently, (Y/n) jumped to her feet, instinct had taught her to be vigilant.

A powerhouse in a tight red dress marched through the door, her green eyes ablaze with fury, (Y/n)'s breath caught in her throat as her eyes greedily took in the woman's form.

"We had a deal!" The woman slammed a batch of papers on the table and leaned over the desk glaring at Andrea, who merely smirked.

"You can take this up with my new photo editor, (Y/n), deal with the lady's problem." Andrea delt (Y/n) an all-knowing smile.

Lena's eyes widened at the familiar name; in her hurry, she hadn't noticed that Andrea wasn't alone. She slowly turned to face the woman stood just behind her.

Strong, capable shoulders stood out as she rubbed the back of her neck. Instantly pulled back to her younger folly fooling herself that the sophisticated woman had ever seen anything more than an annoying, clingy kid in her.

"(Y/n)." Lena whispered.

Panic set in (Y/n)'s brain going over one hundred ways for her to react, and all the while, the only thing she could do was. "Yes, have we met?"

(Y/n) wanted to punch herself in the face as she watched the hurt cross Lena's face and heard Andrea's deep, amused laugh.

"You remember Lena, darling, she was my friend, you must remember even if she is a little bland." Andrea eyed her old friend with caution and judgment.

Bland? Damn, I wouldn't be surprised to learn this woman is solely responsible or the melting of the solar ice caps. "I think I recall now." (Y/n) replied stiffly. "Nice to see you again."

"Again? Yet you can't remember the first time." Lena bit back harshly.

"Sorry." (Y/n) shrugged bluffing her way through life had become second nature now.

Andrea broke the silence with an amused laugh. "(Y/n) dear, you can leave us now. I believe Ms. Luthor wanted to speak with me in private."

"Ah, sure." Dear? With a relieved smile (Y/n) darted for the door, she did not plan to spend any time in either women's presence, but Lena Luthor was a dangerous woman. She'd proved so in the past.

(Y/n) needed to be smart to avoid the same trap again.

"Isn't she wonderful?" Andrea smiled as both women watched the door close behind the photographer. "I'm lucky she was available, but then you always were very slow on the uptake."

Lena narrowed her eyes, "Cut the crap, what is she doing here?"

"Working, I want only the best on my team, and (Y/n) is the absolute best." Andrea smiled. It had taken some time and a lot of reassurances, but Andrea had gotten her to agree in the end.

The realization that (Y/n) would be living in National City hit Lena like a freight train. It seemed like just yesterday she had been humiliated by the photographer. Lena did not want to go over that awful memory again.

Lena had tried to resist the allure of googling (Y/n) over the years. But late at night when she was all alone, and memories came to knock on her door like an unwanted visitor she gave in and looked her up.

Andrea could pretend she and (Y/n) had something going on all she wanted, but Lena knew different.

Lena wasn't going to fall for the same thing that had ruined her before. She would not let it happen, and as (Y/n) didn't even remember her, that would be easy to happen.

But damn, did that hurt the ego. 


	3. I'm Sorry But SuperGirl Sucks.....

(Y/n) had never had a problem with hard work; in her life, she had to do things that would make the hardest of hearts wince with regret.

Being told her first assignment was to go to Lena Luthor's office and take a set of official photographs for an interview Kara Danvers was about to conduct, was infuriating. (Y/n) didn't want to be in the same small room as that woman. It was bad enough being in the same city.

Hell, being on the same continent, was too close to her.

(Y/n) couldn't change that, she still had two years of her contract to fulfill, it turns out some Californian sun was going to come with a price.

Stealing herself, (Y/n) took a deep breath running her hands through her hair, the best she could do to make sure the wind hadn't messed it up.

The secretary had said to go into Lena's office so (Y/n) pushed open the door and stepped inside, at first glance, the room was empty.

The office wasn't as big as (Y/n) had expected, it was more spacious and minimalistic, with the big windows dominating the room.

Eyes drawn to the windows that was when (Y/n) saw two bodies move. One the photographer was in no doubt was Lena Luthor, she'd spent far too much time admiring the generous curves of her body.

The other figure made (Y/n) roll her eyes. Supergirl was smiling and hopping from one foot to another like a slithering idiot, a big sloppy grin on her face. (Y/n) had the urge to punch her off the balcony.

She knew she could do it, she was standing too close to Lena that must be crime enough to fit the punishment.

Impatient (Y/n) approached the doorway to the balcony, Supergirl's eyes going wide with shock the moment her eyes landed on (Y/n).

"I don't have much time, Ms. Luthor if we could get this over with, you can go back to your little date." (Y/n) said harshly. "Your little date with the flying poser." (Y/n) muttered under her breath.

Lena turned around, her brows turned down in annoyance, and (Y/n) forgot to breathe.

"You are the one who is late," Lena replied sternly.

"Lena, I'm going to leave you now, will you be okay?" Supergirl interrupted, forcing Lena to turn back to her a big smile on her face as she bid her farewell, rubbing her arm with a reassuring smile.

"I'll be fine, thank you," Lena replied softly.

(Y/n) rolled her eyes, wasn't it typical the flying show off was dating Lena Luthor.

When Lena returned to face Her smile was gone the warmth in her eyes had departed, her green eyes were now cold and harsh. "If we can get a move on, I am a busy woman," Lena said, flippantly pushing past (Y/n).

"Gosh, am I holding up Ms. CEO from doing extra important things? Darn it, I'm so sorry I had some trouble in traffic." (Y/n) waved her arms out as she joked curtseying.

Lena rolled her eyes at the woman's dramatics. "Get on with it."

(Y/n) blew out a frustrated breath, crouching down to rifle through her bag pulling out her trusty new favorite toy, Nikon D750, her go-to for portraits.

Lena watched intently, her arms crossed over her chest. "Is that what you use for your nudes?" The woman asked mockingly.

(Y/n) looked up at the woman, an eyebrow rising higher on her forehead. "Seen my nudes huh, did you like them?"

"They were naked women." Lena shrugged.

"I know." (Y/n) flashed a big grin.

A bolt of white-hot jealousy cut through Lena. She'd been left scarred and bitter while (Y/n) had skipped on her merry way to take pictures of naked attractive women and had no memory of her.

It didn't seem very fair.

"Some of those ladies were very accommodating." (Y/n) smirked.

Lena watched as (Y/n)'s hands ran over the camera, her mind flashed back in time to the first time she had watched (Y/n) at work.

_Lena sat by the campfire, the stone was cold under her, but her eyes were lost on the stranger._

_The photographer that Andrea had employed, apparently she'd known her after they met one night, (Y/n) was out photographing the stars Andrea had said._

_It was a strange story, but one Lena could believe. (Y/n) had seemed so focused on the world around her, snapping branches that fallen over, insects that looked exotic and foolish._

_The snake that Lena had almost stepped on but (Y/n) had pulled her back just in time. Lena could still feel the woman's firm yet soft hands around her, she could again feel the press of her body against her own._

_(Y/n) lifted her head up, suddenly catching the young woman watching her. She looked so enchanting sat by the calm fire, her face aglow with orange and yellows while the other side was being consumed by the shadows of the dark night forest._

_(Y/n) couldn't believe her luck, she hadn't had this much luck since she'd stumbled upon a cheeky blonde and spent one hell of a summer together._

_The search party was looking for the old treasure of the ancient Mesoamerican peoples. Whether (Y/n) believed that was okay or not, it was nothing to do with her. After all, how possible was it these people would find something that had been lost for hundreds of thousands of years?_

_She'd gotten a free trip to Costa Rica, and that was what mattered the most. What made it even better was the cherry on the cake was the beautiful woman who couldn't take her eyes of her._

_Lena felt foolish. She knew her cheeks must be red. "Where are you from?" She asked, having to clear her throat._

_(Y/n) shrugged. "Far away from here."_

_Lena watched the woman puzzled; she was so mysterious. "Are your family still living there?"_

_Something passed across (Y/n)'s eyes, what if was Lena couldn't describe. "They are all gone."_

_"I'm so sorry."_

_"Don't worry it's not your fault, I have a distant relative they say is a big wig in Metropolis but that's not my style." (Y/n) shrugged, moving to sit next to the woman._

_Lena felt her heart beat a little faster at having the photographer so near. "What is your style?"_

_(Y/n) let out a chuckle revealing a set of pearly white teeth. "This, this is my style freedom, freedom to think and feel as you want. To just feel the wind overcome you and know that's freedom."_

_"You sound like you know the opposite well?" Lena asked, suddenly concerned._

_(Y/n) starred into the flames of the fire, her mind gone back in time to another place it seemed so very long ago, and maybe it was. "I could complain, but I did not know true oppression, I've never known it in truth, but I once stood by and watched as people were, to my eternal shame."_

_Lena pursed her lips in contemplation. "What happened?"_

_"I don't know, some people will never look at another and see their beauty or even their right to exist." (Y/n) said softly, her (e/c) eyes searching the very depth of Lena's soul._

_"My family is like that," Lena admitted sadly._

_(Y/n) suddenly reached for Lena's hand, holding it between both of hers, her eyes never breaking contact with Lena's. "The good thing is our families don't define who we are, we exist as separate entities they aren't us."_

_Lena swallowed against the lump in her throat; it was as though (Y/n) knew her innermost darkest thoughts and feelings, how had she done that? "Thank you."_

_"My pleasure." (Y/n) smiled, her eyes twinkling by the firelight._

_Lena became acutely aware of her hand still in (Y/n)'s possession, it was strange to feel safe with someone she hardly knew, but she did. Lena felt like at that moment, no one could hurt her._

_"Enough about other people, tell me about you, Lena Luthor, tell me your dreams."_

Lena cringed at how easy she had been played, (Y/n) had flashed her seductive smile, and she'd been putty in the photographer's hands. Andrea had perched herself between them and hijacked the conversation.

Lena had been a fool, but no more.

That would not happen again.

"Come on, then Lena gives me your sexiest pose." (Y/n) winked at the woman.

"It's Ms. Luthor to you." Lena huffed.

"Yes, Ma'am." (Y/n) saluted dramatically.

"You are so immature, what did I ever see in you?" Lena asked, breaking her own promise.

(Y/n) let the comment slide, it would do no good to go back and go over adverse events. All she had to do was take a few pictures, and she could leave, and hopefully, there would be no need to see her again.

Serve her contract out and then leave, definitely move country, far away from anything Lena Luthor had ever touched.

(Y/n) took a deep breath, rising to her feet and focusing on her camera so she wouldn't have to regard Lena until she needed to.

"Let's get this over with shall we?" (Y/n) sighed, "You should stand against the window, the stars in the sky are shining brighter than the lights of the buildings tonight."

With a nod, Lena did as the photographer said, standing against the window night behind her as a backdrop.

(Y/n) gave a little smirk with the silvery light of the moon reflected upon one side of Lena's cheek. It equally felt like getting a kick in the gut, the woman was beautiful. She'd been enchanting when they had first met, but time had only enriched her beauty.

Just (Y/n)'s luck, it would have been so much better if Lena had felt the effects of aging severely. No, the woman was perfection.

"Turn your head slightly to the right, that's perfect."

"You realize this is not a photoshoot for a glamour magazine," Lena replied sarcastically.

(Y/n) ignored her words, moving closer to her instead. "May I touch you? I just need to fix your head to the perfect spot."

Lena snapped her head, too (Y/n). "No, you may not!"

"Move your head, then you stubborn old crone!" (Y/n) replied flippantly.

Lena fumed, angry with (Y/n)'s words and attitude; she didn't seem to feel any shame for what she had to all those years ago. "Two seconds, anything longer than that, and I'm punching you between the eyes."

(Y/n) let out a deep chuckle. "Oh, honey, you'll have to do better than that to hurt me." (Y/n) softly placed her fingertips to Lena's chin and gently turned it to the angle she needed. "I'm made of steel." She whispered in Lena's ear before moving back and firing off rounds of film.

"Do you really not remember me?" Lena suddenly asked. It had been bubbling away until she couldn't hold it in anymore, she had disappointed herself, but she needed to know the truth.

(Y/n) didn't seem to respond at first, her attention was on the camera, Lena began to wonder if she had heard her.

"Well, I..."

"I remember you, Ms. Luthor, which is a shame because I'd much rather forget you ever existed."


	4. Rainy Nights

(Y/n) had to wonder why she had agreed, why she had decided to attend something that sounded as immature as a game night.

(Y/n) had quickly learned that when Kara Danvers looked at you through those spectacles with her blue puppy dog eyes, there was no way to say no.

The rain had begun to pound down on the city hours ago, and it had not yielded since (Y/n) pushed open the cab door and paid the driver, pushing her collar to stop herself from getting wet. The cold wasn't something that ever affected her luckily.

The photographer watched the yellow cab drive away as she turned to cross the road (Y/n) stopped in her tracks, all her worst fears coming crashing into her. "Brilliant, just brilliant."

Lena took a deep breath, finally giving up, hoping someone inside would open the door. Who locked the door on a day like today?

She'd not brought a coat, and her driver was long gone taken the car with him. Lena had to wait for Kara or another kind soul to take putty on her.

Rain-soaked into her hair, her blue shirt clung to her body, she cursed her luck.

Arms suddenly wrapped around her, shock and fear rang through her as she feared the worst. Lena suddenly felt something slip over her shoulders, it was warm and heavy.

"I didn't mean to alarm you." Lena heard a familiar voice softly whisper. "Can't you get inside?"

Lena turned her head to see (Y/n) had slipped a jacket over her shoulders. Spinning around out of the other woman's arms, urging herself to throw the coat to the ground and step on it, shouting her rage.

She couldn't, (Y/n)'s eyes searched her face for something, a gentle smile playing across her lips Lena was almost pulled back in time.

"Thank you," Lena whispered, pulling the jacket across her, burying her arms into the warmth of the material, still holding onto (Y/n)'s body heat. It was oddly comforting.

(Y/n) smiled, too lost in the depths of Lena's green eyes. "You're welcome."

"The door is locked, and Kara isn't answering her cell phone." Lena shrugged her shoulders.

"She seems a little cheese brained." (Y/n) joked.

"She's lovely, actually," Lena said, defending her friend.

"No one said you can't be cheese brained and lovely at the same time." (Y/n) shrugged her shoulders, asking herself why she had decided to play the white knight to the scheming damsel in distress.

"OMG, I'm so sorry!" A hurried shriek blurted out to them.

(Y/n) held in her laughter at the sight of Kara Danvers hurrying up the street towards them. Her glasses were hanging off the end of her nose as she juggled files and papers in her arms and trying to push her glasses up.

"Don't even think about laughing." Lena chastised (Y/n) under her breath as she moved forward to take the load she had off her. "We haven't been here very long," Lena reassured her friend.

"Thank goodness, (Y/n) you're soaking wet!"

xxx

Kara sat on the stool behind the kitchen table, passing her glass between her hands as her eyes trained on her friend. "Did she say anything?"

Lena shook her head. "No, she gave that not so cryptic response in my office and nothing until tonight."

Kara smiled. "Her romantic gesture."

"This is not some 1950s romance, and she is not Cary Grant," Lena said firmly. "I hated her for what she said and did to me, but dammit Kara she goes and does sweet things like that." Lena pointed to (Y/n)'s jacket hung to dry. "I don't know, it's like she's someone else sometimes."

"Yesterday, the janitor was having trouble getting his trolley into the lift, and she carried it up to three flights of stairs for him." Kara gasped, suddenly remembering the odd scene. "It looked heavy too, but she just carried it like it was nothing trailing behind her."

Lena pursed her lips. "She was always strong. She carried me up a mountain in Costa Rico for four hours in the blistering sun and never broke a sweat, God she was hot, I thought it was the most romantic thing."

"So, are you going to ask her what she meant when she told you that?" Kara asked excitedly.

There were many times when,(Y/n) thanked her excellent judgment on having shorter hair, having to dry it quickly like now was one of those times.

She'd ditched the glasses they had been an excellent thing to hide behind, but now she was wishing she had brought them.

Locked in Kara's bathroom (Y/n), run her hands through the now dry short strands of hair, spending extra time to make sure she was looking good.

It had nothing to do with the fact she would be spending the night in the company of Lena Luthor.

"You're an idiot." She told her reflection before swinging open the door and heading out to begin the night. "A damn idiot."

(Y/n) slipped back into the living room, her gaze landing on a figure she had not seen before. Shorter than her by a few feet, she ran her elegant fingers through her short strands of Auburn hair.

Kara jumped from her seat the moment she saw (Y/n), rushing towards her with childlike enthusiasm. "(Y/n) this is my sister Alex." She grabbed hold of the woman's arm and pulled to closer.

"Hey, how are you." Alex smiled, offering her hand.

"I'm doing a lot better now, thanks." (Y/n) smiled enticingly moving slightly closer to the woman.

Lena scowled at the action; not moments ago, she thought (Y/n)'s efforts with her jacket had been sweet now she had to watch her switch and flirt with the first woman she saw.

Alex stepped back. "Kelly will be here soon, she is just a little held up at the office."

"Kelly is Alex's girlfriend." Kara supplied.

(Y/n) rolled her eyes; of course, the attractive woman had a girlfriend, not everyone was as afraid of commitment as she was. "Wait a minute, is yours coming?" (Y/n) pointed at Kara, whose cheeks turned bright red.

"Err...well....maybe...no...err...." Kara's face reddened.

"Are you okay?" (Y/n) asked the stammering woman.

"She gets a little tongue-tied sometimes." Alex stepped in, pulling her sister away to safety to recover. "Nia will be Kara's partner."

That is one very odd woman. "So you and Nia are dating?" (Y/n) shrugged.

"No." Kara jumped in. "She is dating someone else."

"Okay, I'm up to speed, and you are lovelorn." (Y/n) nodded.

"What, no." Kara returned around Alex watching this awkward train wreck happen with some sense of fascination. "We are just friends."

"Oh, okay, friends." (Y/n) waggled her brows playfully.

"Why are you saying it like that? Alex, why is she saying it like that?" Kara sought reassurance from her sister.

"I think she is teasing you." Alex laughed.

"So, is it a rule for you to flirt with every woman in sight or just the ones around me?" Lena had crept up behind (Y/n).

"I have no idea what you mean." (Y/n) shrugged, bending down to grab a bottle of beer.

"You just now with Alex, she's taken, you know," Lena growled.

"Wow, is she? Hun if you think that was flirting you have never been flirted with." (Y/n) smirked cockily sipping from the bottle. "Especially by me, if I did, it would kill you."

"You were very convincing one time, I recall." Lena rolled her eyes. "I'm still alive and kicking."

"Seem to remember the same of you; you were a terrible flirt, though." (Y/n) replied smugly.

Lena tried not to rage about the woman's words internally, but it was hard. "Oh really, someone was falling over their tongue a lot."

"Honey, I was thirsty and horny you didn't need to flirt with me, I'd have fucked a nun if she had smiled at me." (Y/n) bit back hastily, instantly she regretted her words, but it was too late.

Lena narrowed her eyes in contempt. "Well, let's hope she consented."

"Of course she would, no one ever turns me down." (Y/n) winked arrogantly.

Lena felt white-hot rage consume her, a vision of the truth invaded her memory. It wasn't welcome. A flash to a woman who seemed to be a whole different person to this one standing before her.

Had that been a lie?

"Okay, come on, you guys, everyone will be here soon." Kara interrupted them with excited glee.

"What do you do on these game nights, throw your car keys in a bowl?" (Y/n) laughed.

"Only Lena has a car." Alex shrugged.

"Damn looks like I'm stuck with the ice queen then." (Y/n) grimaces, before taking a deep swig of her beer.

Lena emerged from behind the taller woman seeking more protection from Kara and Alex. "I wouldn't worry, you won't be getting an invitation to the back of my car."

Alex smirked, and Kara blushed, (Y/n) kept a firm challenging gaze on the raven-haired woman. "I'm sure the queue is very long anyway."

xxx

_Lena felt the swollenness of her ankle, the pain wasn't as bad as it had been when she had twisted it hours before, but it still hurt._

_The woman's mind went back to feeling the desperate air clutching all around her as she threatened to tumble to the ground. Only to have strong arms wrap around her and hold her safely._

_(Y/n) had saved her again, this time carrying her up a mountain for hours. Lena wasn't sure at first whether the photographer was flirting or just bring friendly, it was clear now that (Y/n) was flirting._

_Lena hoped._

_"Hey." (Y/n) settled beside her, most of the party were asleep, and they seemed like the last two people left in the world. "How is the ankle?"_

_"It still hurts pretty bad," Lena replied. There was no harm in telling a little white lie every now and then._

_"I have healing hands." (Y/n) teased. "Can I have permission to touch your ankle?"_

_Lena was taken back by the woman's request for consent. "Yes."_

_"What are you thinking about now? It here alone with only the trees for the company?" (Y/n) enquired as she let her fingers softly work over the inflamed limb._

_"Only the usual stuff." Lena shrugged, trying to ignore how gentle the woman was, and how wonderful her hands felt on her._

_"Abd, what is the usual stuff?"_

_"I worry I'm bad like my family," Lena admitted, waiting for the judgment to begin._

_It never came, instead (Y/n) slowly stopped massaging the injured ankle and tilted Lena's head up with her index finger her. "None of us are wholly good or bad, we're l different shades in between. Only we chose who we are, no one else."_

_Lena gazed transfixed into (e/c) eyes that seemed hypnotize. "Why do you sound so certain?"_

_"The fact you worry about being bad, it's like the saying if you worry about going mad your not because those with real insanity never know they have it." (Y/n) moved closer, hovering slightly over Lena's lips. "I can't even imagine something bad coming from your lips; you must be the silver lining to your family's dark cloud."_

_"Why do you always want to know what I'm thinking?" Lena whispered, her lips touching (Y/n)'s lips in the most ghost-like way._

_"Because I want to know you." (Y/n) softly replied, about to close the short gap between them and finally meet Lena's lips._

_"There you two are!" Andrea jumped in suddenly from the darkness._

_(Y/n) reluctantly moved away from the alluring lull of Lena Luthor and tried to hide her annoyance, she was failing._

_Lena felt her cheeks blush under her friend's watchful gaze._

_"What are you two doing?" Andrea asked, too happily._

_(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "I was helping Lena with her bad ankle."_

_"Oh, it's okay, I'm here now I can help her." Andrea smiled, sweetly at (Y/n)._

_The photographer hesitated, casting a pleading glimpse down at Lena, hoping she'd say something that would mean she could stay._

_She didn't._

_"Goodnight, then Lena, sweet dreams."_

_"Night (Y/n)." Andrea waved enthusiastically._

_"Yeah, night." (Y/n) dismissed casting one last glance at Lena, how was it possible a human being could be so beautiful?_

_"You should be careful of her," Andrea warned when (Y/n) was out of sight._

_"She is nice," Lena replied gently, her heart still hadn't returned to normal, they'd nearly kissed, and there was nothing Lena wanted more than to feel (Y/n)'s lips against hers._

_"She's a player Lena, trust me, I know these types of people." Andrea dismissed, bending down to look at Lena's ankle herself; her touch was less careful than (Y/n)'s. "Have you seen the picture of the blonde she carries in her wallet?"_

_Lena nodded she had, who was the woman who clung to (Y/n) so tightly? Was it her friend maybe a sister, or was it her girlfriend? Lena didn't want to think about the last possibility._

_It hurt too much._


	5. Expect The Unexpected.

There were few things as dull as standing in the middle of a charity auction. The great and good of National City stood around in glass ruby slippers with golden pens and checkbooks in their hands.

(Y/n) found herself in the middle of such an event, of course, held by the richest of them all, Lena Luthor.

Andrea had given the photographer no option but to agree to be her date for the evening. Of course (Y/n) was aware that the woman was using this as a weapon to hit Lena over the head with.

The two women had been throwing cross looks at each other all night, passive-aggressive small talk when they had to show the room that they at least didn't hate each other.

(Y/n) lifted her glass to her lips, it really wasn't working, and it wasn't worth having to dress up in a damn dress for the pleasure of watching two grown women play mind games.

Andrea must have thought it was a grand romantic gesture to arrive at her apartment with a dress and a mandatory date.

(Y/n) had to begrudgingly admit it was a lovely dress, a long dropping v-neck cleavage revealed only the hint of her full breasts. A slit rose up in the center of her legs showing perfect strong muscular legs. She'd even been forced to wear the dreaded high heels.

The nightmare continued without end.

The photographer pushed her glasses up her nose, remembering the words of someone who'd once told her glasses made her look sophisticated, was it still valid?

"Remember to smile (Y/n) darling; you look like your attending an execution," Andrea said quietly over the rim of her glass of champagne.

"Smiling was not part of the agreement." (Y/n) retorted. "An execution would liven this place up, the soulless and their checkbooks, it's gross."

"It's for charity." Andrea blinked.

"If you say so." (Y/n) shrugged, everyone had to get something for giving to charity, what was selfless about that?

"You once told me your family was wealthy, where are they?" Andrea asked.

"Dead." (Y/n) coldly replied.

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago." (Y/n) shrugged. "How much longer is this thing on for?"

"The night is long from over." Andrea smiled over the rim of her glass at Lena, who wat hed them from the other end of the room.

Andrea moved forward, letting her fingertips trail down (Y/n)'s arm. "I'm so glad that you agreed to come tonight."

"I had no choice. You tricked me."

Andrea fell over herself with an overdramatic laugh that made Lena scowl. "Oh (Y/n), you are so funny."

"Yeah, sure."

"OMG (Y/n)!" A woman shrieked suddenly, (Y/n) looked up just in time to see a petite blonde bombshell launch herself at her.

(Y/n) caught the woman in a fierce hold and spun her around with glee. "What the hell are you doing here?" The photographer finally asked when she managed to put the woman back on the ground.

"What kind of welcome is that?" The blonde smiled, grabbing (Y/n)'s face and pulling it down until their lips met in a fierce heated kiss.

Andrea's eyes widened in surprise, and Lena steamed at sight, both women suddenly united in the hatred of this new, unfamiliar woman.

When the woman finally let (Y/n) go, she beamed at her, Lena couldn't help but hate how much happiness that one woman had put on the photographer's face.

"It's not very nice to kiss random women while you're on a date." Andrea smiled too sweetly at (Y/n).

"Random women, I'm not a random woman to (Y/n) we're ancient friends arent we (Y/n)?" The blonde winked.

(Y/n) chuckled. "We are, this wonderful babe is Sara Lance, my most favorite person in the whole wide world, what the hell are you doing in this hell hole?"

"You were invited?" Andrea asked, looking the blonde up and down.

Sara winked at (Y/n). "Of course not, I crashed the party." Sara's blue eyes suddenly fell to take in the dress (Y/n) was wearing. "What the hell are you wearing, this isn't you." Sara laughed.

"Shut up, I'm here under duress." (Y/n) grumbled.

Sara laughed.

"Wait a minute." (Y/n) gasped, are the rest of the gang here?

"Have you ever known Mick turn down free booze?" Sara pointed to the bar; the bald man was slouched over the bar three drinks in front of him downing each one in rapid succession.

"You know these people." Andrea sneered.

"Of course I do." (Y/n)'s smile grew wider than Andrea had ever seen it before. "We're old friends."

"Yeah, just some old friends." Sara winked at (Y/n).

"Oh my God, (Y/n)!"

(Y/n)'s eyes widened in shock, whirling around to face the tall man. "Ray Palmer."

"Causing trouble, are you?" Ray beamed.

"You know me." (Y/n) replied.

"Excuse me I hate to break up this little reunion, but we were on a date." Andrea stepped forward tired of being left out of the loop and even worse pushed out.

"A date?" Sara queried.

"She's my boss." (Y/n) explained.

Andrea glared at the woman.

"Is there a problem here?" Lena appeared behind them, she had been watching the interaction with interest. Especially after she had seen the blonde woman assault (Y/n). She needed to know what was happening.

Andrea rolled her eyes with disdain. "Another one of your floozies (Y/n), you sure do get around."

"Don't talk to her like that." (Y/n) said sternly, causing everyone to turn to her. "I mean, it's just rude." The photographer caught herself trying to cover her initial outburst. "Have better manners, I mean......Ray, hey, you and Nate been up to any craziness recently?"

"It was you who led them astray." Sara laughed.

Lena took a moment to finally take in a closer look at the blond woman, she seemed oddly familiar. Where had she seen her before? Oh, the blonde in her wallet, that's her!

Andrea didn't look like she recognized the woman, was it possible she had forgotten?

Envy consumed her, had (Y/n)'s heart always been taken by this small blonde woman, Lena didn't see what the photographer saw in her.

Well, maybe she did. Of course, she did Lena sighed; the woman was fucking gorgeous.

Lena narrowed her eyes and watched them, they exchanged glances so quickly it was as though they were utterly comfortable with each other. Lena didn't like it, but neither did Andrea.

The knowledge gave her a momentary vestige of joy, but it soon faded when she watched Sara reach her hand to touch (Y/n)'s naked shoulder.

Instantly unwanted images flashed into her mind, pictures of the two women together wrapped around each other in a passionate embrace.

The images brought a sour taste to Lena's mouth as her stomach churned.

"Like the time in the arcade." Ray grinned.

"I was trying to beat the highest Space Invaders score." (Y/n) protested. "And I did, didn't I?"

"You took the machine apart and fixed it in your favor." Sara retorted.

"Well, I like to win." (Y/n) shrugged.

Sara flashed a bright smile grabbing hold of (Y/n)'s arm. "I'm sure you are all adorable, but I need to talk to (Y/n) alone."

Sara didn't wait for a reply, although Andrea stepped forward to protest, and Lena pouted broodily. The blonde pulled (Y/n) to an alcove, where she looked around to ensure no one was watching or listening to them.

"What are you doing?" (Y/n) complained.

"What am I doing, what are you doing? That's her, isn't it?" Sara asked sternly, her eyes piercing through (Y/n), the photographer's silence was the confirmation that she needed. "Wow, you weren't lying about her (Y/n). She is beautiful."

"Yeah, well, I was kinda drunk and down when I said that." (Y/n) shrugged.

"So, now you are in the same city, what are you going to do about it?" Sara elbowed her friend.

"Nothing, she's not to be trusted."

"You want to fuck her, though, I can see it in your eyes." Sara chuckled. "And before you deny it remember, I know that look, you pointed it at me once."

(Y/n)'s cheeks reddened. "Yeah, I did, but she is different. I thought she was someone else, but she turned out to be the opposite."

"And so you're here with Cruella De Ville's nastier younger sister, and that is better?" Sara grimaced.

"She's not that bad." (Y/n) laughed. "At least I don't think she kills puppies."

"She didn't like you sticking up for your Lena; that is her name, isn't it?" Sara smirked.

"She's not my Lena!"

"(Y/n) if you are finished with the riff-raff, you are my companion tonight. Not everyone else." Andrea suddenly appeared as though from nowhere.

The fierce look that set across her face told that she had heard their conversation, and she was not happy about it. That was why she needed to get (Y/n) away from the encouraging influence of this new blonde woman.

"That chick is a delight." Sara mused.

(Y/n) let out an annoyed breath. "I gotta get going Sara, how long are you here for?"

"Don't worry, we'll be around." Sara winked.

(Y/n) broke out into a great big smile, Sara Lance had probably been one of her few really good friends. Even after their slipt, she had been loyal and faithful.

"Good, we'll catch up." (Y/n) promised.

"I'll hold you to it."

"I hope you know that you'll now be working overtime," Andrea whispered as they left Sara behind, Andrea's gaze firmly ahead of her a cold stern set to her lips.

"I hope you know I don't give a shit, I never stand up my friends." (Y/n) retorted as her attention was taken by the heavyset man currently devouring the buffet. "They are weird, but they are my kind of weird." 


	6. Being Neighborly

(Y/n) stood back and admired her handy work, if she was stuck in National city, then she needed her sanctuary to be perfect.

She'd known the moment she'd walked through the door that the place was perfect; it even had a balcony that looked out o to the city.

The kitchen and the living room opened out onto each other in a big spacious area. Through a white door situated by the side of the widescreen television, a door led out into a bathroom and a room that (Y/n) had decided to use for her photography.

To the right of the door, a wooden staircase with black cast-iron railings led to an upstairs where the bedroom. The wall that separated the living room from the bedroom was made of glass. To the other side of the bedroom, the railing led onto a little landing that, in turn, led to the balcony door.

(Y/n) had loved the futuristic style, it almost reminded her of her home.

Almost nothing was ever truly like her home.

And yet, this place was home.

Proud of her achievement (Y/n) slumped down into the comfort of her brand new bluish-grey couch and switched on the tv.

A great smile on her lips, a cinnamon candle burned away on the kitchen counter terrified that filled her home with a festive feeling.

Her little slice of heaven was free of drama, Andrea didn't exist here, Lena was nowhere to be seen. Overexcited journalists were barred from entry. This was a safe haven.

_Knock, knock._

"Spoke too soon." (Y/n) sighed begrudgingly rising to her feet and opening the front door.

"It's you!" The startled redhead said.

"Indeed it is, tell me, Doctor; are you making house calls now?" (Y/n) raised an interested eyebrow.

"I'm afraid it comes with a dose of I'll kick your ass." Alex joked.

"Ouch, that's harsh."

"Yeah, well, don't hit on your taken neighbor." Alex reprimanded the woman. "Especially when I saw you at game night, your eyes never left a certain person."

(Y/n) frowned. "Neighbour?"

"I live down the hall." Alex pointed with her thumb. "I saw the moving trucks and hot curious, I've been after this place for a year. It's like I blinked, and it was gone."

"You snooze, and you lose I'm afraid, my friend Nate always says that." (Y/n) said knowingly, and boy didn't she know what that felt like.

"Weird you bought this place, Kara keeps telling me we'd be good friends," Alex said, peeking into the apartment through the door.

"You want to look around inside, don't you?" (Y/n) smirked.

"Can I?" Alex's whole face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Come on." (Y/n) smiled, standing aside for Alex to enter, closing the door behind her Alex, gazed around her with an open mouth it was nothing like her apartment.

"Wow, this is amazing," Alex said with awe as she entered, her head falling from left to right soaking in the simplistic yet impressive surroundings.

"I work fast." (Y/n) laughed, slotting her hands in the back of her denim jeans. "Drink? I cant offer coffee. I'm afraid I've never quite got into why you humans love it."

"Excuse me?" Alex asked, suspiciously her dark eyes trained on (Y/n).

The photographer didn't bat an eye, deflected toon was a natural skill to master. "Yes, you humans, I'm not quite sure I'm ready to claim my heritage yet, after the horrors I've seen perpetrated by humans."

"Ah, well, you got me there." Alex shrugged. "What have you got?"

(Y/n) opened her cupboard and then her fridge, she may have been a fast worker, but that did not extend to grocery shopping. "Just chocolate milk."

Alex threw her hair backward and chuckled. "Are you related to my sister and haven't told me?"

"No, not that I'm aware of." (Y/n) replied, amused, Alex would have no clue about her homeland. "You want chocolate milk or not?"

"May as well, your tv is huge," Alex said as she stood before the large screen on the wall mesmerized. "I bet you get some good images with this baby."

The taller woman brought two glasses of chocolate milk with her, the glass frosted over from the cold of the fridge. "You have no idea, widescreen HD 3D imagine watching tennis on this bad baby, especially if the camera is behind the player." (Y/n) winked handing over the glass.

Alex's eyes glazed over at the thought. "Not sure Kelly would approve."

"That's why you gotta watch it together." (Y/n) joked. "That's what you get when you're free and single. There is no one to judge."

"Or snuggle up to on the couch," Alex added. "I know all about being single, and it sucked."

(Y/n) settled down on the couch, signaling for Alex to do the same. "My last relationship was a while ago, Sara and I remained friends though, although her job means she's not always around."

Alex nodded. "So you stayed civil with your ex how did you manage that?"

"She's the sweetest person if I hadn't ended things, we probably would still be together now." The truth was that it was very probably what would have happened. Sometimes (Y/n) wished she had never ended it, that she would have stayed on Waverider and never have met Lena Luthor.

That was one regret that she could never put right; she felt like Pandora, who had opened the box and unleashed hell. She'd never known what it was to feel such emotions before Lena and quickly got them stamped into the mud.

"Just not meant to be lovers?" Alex asked, curiously.

"Oh, Sara is, well, let's just say Sara taught me everything I know." (Y/n) laughed.

"Have you two....you know....since you split?" Alex asked. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay, no we haven't. She's really too wonderful to lose as a friend to sacrifice for a quick fuck." (Y/n) said sadly, sometimes life got lonely being alone most of the time.

"After I broke up with my ex. I had random dates here and there but nothing more until Kelly I hadn't slept with anyone either," Alex admitted, taking a gulp from the glass the cold liquid freezing her throat as she swallowed.

"You'd never believe would you that I hadn't slept with someone in the few years since Sara and I split?" (Y/n) teased.

"Err, no, I would not. You are very out there shall we say." Alex laughed awkwardly.

"Actually, only one time. Well, it was kinda half a time it's hard to explain I was feeling angry and rejected, I wanted to get my own back on someone who wasn't even giving me a second thought. But I couldn't do it." (Y/n) looked down into the glass, she hadn't drunk any of it yet. She was recalling that one night with Andrea, it had been so bad (Y/n) had to sneak out while the woman slept. "I saw someone appear before me. I haven't seen for a very long time."

"Who was it?" Alex asked on a whisper.

"My mother."

Alex grimaced the idea of her mother popping I to her head during sex would put her off too. "Yikes, no wonder it was only half sex."

"She always taught me to act with honor, my self conscious knew I was not honoring myself. The only person who got hurt in my revenge plan was me."

"My Mom made me look after my little sister, she kinda said the same thing to me that yours did," Alex admitted.

"Mothers are not very different no matter where you go, are they?" (Y/n) shrugged, finally taking a sip from the glass.

Alex blinked hard. "Hold on, you, who walks around like a female Hugh Heffner or Fonzie or both rolled into one, haven't had sex since.....since your ex." Alex's mind was blown truly.

(Y/n) nodded. "Yep, it's damn frustrating too."

"My mind is blown," Alex said in disbelief.

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover, isn't that the old saying?" (Y/n) joked.

"Yeah, but I didn't think it applied to you."

"Thanks, I like to surprise people." (Y/n) smiled.

"You sure surprised me, Kara says the office talk about you is quite colorful indeed." Alex raised her eyebrows as she drank.

"Oh yeah, which one is favorite this week? When I worked at the Daily Planet, the favorite story was that I was Perry White's secret love child with Lois Lane." (Y/n) laughed.

"No way!" Alex gasped her eyes going wide.

"Yes, it's true. They thought that was why Lois favored me and why Perry did the same." (Y/n) said smugly. "People make the weirdest shit up." If they had only known the truth, then they would have had something to talk about.

"I imagined they'd have gone with the, you're having an affair with Lois Lane line," Alex said, that was what she imagined people would make up.

"Me too, but nope. They never did." (Y/n) shrugged.

"Weird."

"So, Lena Luthor used to own CatCo?" (Y/n)decided to drop it into the conversation subtly.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows. "Yes, she did. She bought it from Cat Grant."

"I photographed her for the Daily planet when she got the job with the president, Lois did the interview, and OMG it was like being stuck between two active volcanoes."

Alex laughed loudly. "I heard they didn't like each other."

"That is an understatement, they loathe each other entirely, why did she sell it?

"Who?" Alex asked.

"Lena Luthor, why did she sell CatCo?" (Y/n) tried to make her question seem random and as though she didn't care.

"I don't think it's my place to discuss Lena's business," Alex replied honestly.

"Sure, yeah, of course, I was just being nosy." I really don't give a crap about anything Lena Luthor does.

But even the thought was uncomfortable, (Y/n) couldn't shake the need to be absorbed in the woman's orbit. She really was a fool.


	7. A Day In The Life Of A Luthor

"Absolutely not," Andrea said. "I need (Y/n) on something else."

"If you want this to be something that will blow the competition out of the water, it's not enough to only have Lena on the cover." Kara persisted, she'd been trying to get her boss to reconsider for half an hour.

Andrea was not budging.

"We have other photographers." Andrea dismissed.

"No one with the kind of clout that (Y/n)'s name carries." Kara persisted. "Two Pulitzer prizes, not just one but two." Kara pointed two fingers across at the woman to emphasize her words.

"Still, no."

"Imagine, the reporter who is me." Kara flashed a smile at her boss. "A Pulitzer prize winner interviewing the fanomanaly amazing Lena Luthor, photographed by the two Pulitzer prize winner, it will be flying off the shelves."

"She isn't that amazing." Andrea rolled her eyes. "I shared a dorm room with her trust me; only I know she snores."

"Does she?" Kara gasped. Who would have thought Lena Luthor snored?

"Does who what?" (Y/n) asked as she waltzed into Andrea's office, not bothering to knock.

"Lena Luthor, she snores very badly." Andrea snapped, sounding more like a petulant child telling on her friend to a teacher.

"Does she, that's gross." (Y/n) shrugged. I bet it's cute little snores, the kind that you'd listen to forever, and your heart would melt and... "Who cares, I need to know my next assignment, I don't want to do that coffee shop opening with Nia, it's boring as hell."

Kara flashed Andrea a hopeful grin.

"Fine, (Y/n) Kara needs, a photographer with her today." Andrea sighed, trying her best not to throw a temper tantrum. The thought of (Y/n) and Lena spending the day together was not something she wanted.

(Y/n) turned her head to find the reporter's smile was far too broad, and she looked way too happy with herself.

"What am I doing?" (Y/n) asked.

"You and I are going to be hanging out with Lena Luthor all day," Kara replied happily as (Y/n) felt the ground shift beneath her.

"What the hell!" (Y/n) flipped an angry glare at Andrea. "What if she falls asleep and snores?" What if I fall even more in love with her?

"She doesn't snore." Kara sighed. "Meet me at my desk in ten minutes." The woman rushed from the room a kick in her step as she aimed to set out all she needed.

(Y/n) watched Kara flee in horror, her mouth falling open.

"Hey, (Y/n)," Andrea called sweetly. "I don't snore."

(Y/n)'s eyes widened, searching for the exit. "Hey, Kara, wait for me!"

Andrea watched as (Y/n) fled the office so fast she slammed her knee against the door frame.

(Y/) didn't stop. Instead, it spurred her to move faster.

xxx

Lena tried to sit comfortably in her chair and ignore the ominous figure of (Y/n) who sat seemingly unaffected on a chair beside Kara picking through some chocolates she had apparently brought out from nowhere.

Kara was already eyeing them up.

With (Y/n) consumed with the confectionary, Lena leaned forward, grasping onto the desk. "Psst, Kara, why did you bring her here?"

"Because she likes me the best." (Y/n) replied, her mouth full of chocolate.

"It clearly isn't for your table manners." Lena grimaced.

(Y/n) shrugged undeterred.

"(Y/n) was the only photographer in CatCo not busy, she volunteered to do this job, didn't that nice of her Lena?" Kara smiled sweetly, pretending to not see the questioning glare from Lena and (Y/n).

Lena blinked, moving her eyes to (Y/n) which seemed as shocked as she did, Lena was a little lost until Kara sent her a not so subtle wink. Oh no, Kara, please don't play matchmaker.

Lena didn't need to be set up with Andrea Rojas's favorite toy.

Kara ignored the blatant unhappiness with her idea and instead gave the biggest smile she could think of. "So, we're with you all day, Lena where do we start?"

"And when do we finish, I am meeting Alex for a drink at the bar tonight." (Y/n) raised her hand in the air waiting to be acknowledged.

"You are what?" Lena almost growled. "You have a date with Alex Danvers?"

"How can I have a date with someone who is already dating someone?"(Y/n)rolled her eyes. "Jeez, you're a drama queen. Alex is my neighbor."

"You have neighbors?" Lena scrunched her eyes up.

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "Yeah, would you believe I moved out of the swamp, Shrek was a shit landlord."

Kara chuckled. "I did say they'd get on," Kara replied sweetly.

Lena glared at her friend. "Yes, well, that was unwise." Of course, Alex will fall in love with (Y/n), who wouldn't? Lena had, she'd fallen for her empty, meaningless sweet talk.

"Can we get on please, or is this what you do all day?" (Y/n) let out an annoyed grunt.

It turned out a day in the life of Lena Luthor was pretty hectic, (Y/n) had no idea a wealthy CEO did so much of her own work.

(Y/n) had spent it trailing after Kara, who, in turn, was following Lena. Like a train effect where the end carriage and the first carriage really didn't want to be there.

As the afternoon drew on and their time together was drawing to a close, they found themselves back in Lena's office. (Y/n) sat on the couch alone, going through the images she'd taken all of Lena, of course, trying to give herself a reason to let her attention linger on the woman.

On Lena's desk, a wooden box sat, she'd called ahead to her secretary to move something and (Y/n) assumed that was what she had meant.

Lena went to open the box and snatched her hand back on a loud hiss, her green eyes watering at the sight of wood that now stuck in her finger. "Dammit."

"What's wrong?" Kara asked innocently.

In an instance (Y/n) had put her camera aside and launched herself at Lena, pulling her hand gently between her own. Studying the wood splinter that had dared attack the beautiful woman.

"This will be easy to get out; I just need a tweezer." (Y/n) said her eyes glued to the hand. She hadn't noticed she was gently soothing Lena's bruised and aching hand with her fingertips, but Lena had.

Kara fumbled in her bag until she found tweezers and handed it over to the photographer who casually but carefully used the tweezers to pull the wood out.

Lena set her sights on (Y/n), watching the side of her face set into fierce concentration as she worked. A thick strand of hair falling over into her eye, but it didn't seem to affect her.

Lena's fingers itched to push it back, to run her fingers through (Y/n)'s thick (h/c) hair.

"There's the little troublemaker." (Y/n) announced raising the wood into the air, realizing she was still holding Lena's hand (Y/n), threw it out of her grasp, and moved away as fast as she could, almost falling over her camera case in the process.

"Oh, I've forgotten my jacket. I'll just go and get it." Kara smiled as she jumped from the chair and closed the door behind her leaving Lena and (Y/n) alone together.

"So, I wouldn't have thought Alex Danvers was your type," Lena said spitefully.

"I prefer blondes." (Y/n) shrugged, refusing to be baited.

"Like your little girlfriend at the gala." Lena sneered, trying to hide her jealousy.

"Exactly."

"Does Andrea know about your date tonight?" Lena asked smugly if she had to endure (Y/n) dating other people, then at least Andrea did too.

"I told you, it's not a date, and no, she does not know. I don't know why you think she should." (Y/n) replied nonchalantly.

"Where did you and the blonde meet?" Was it after us?

(Y/n) cracked a smile. "Let's just say we both enjoyed Greece."

"The musical?"

"If you want it to be." (Y/n) smirked. "She was very entertaining."

White-hot jealous rage flowed through Lena like she hadn't experienced in a very long time, not since that night she had found (Y/n) and Andrea together. "Well, I'm very happy for you."

"Thank you, your kind regards mean the world to me."

"Do they?" Lena asked skeptically.

"Nope."

"Idiot." Lena glared.

"Stuck up, old crone."


	8. A Day In The Life Of Lena Luthor, Again.

Lena turned a sneaky side glance at (Y/n) as she tried to focus in on her microscope, why was it so hard to concentrate on the woman's presence?

It had been a whole hour since Kara had left in search of whatever it was she'd left behind. Lena couldn't remember (Y/n)'s piercing eyes kept robbing her of all rational thought.

Lena's whole body felt alive to the electricity that surrounded them. Her whole body seemed to be alert for the slightest little thing. It was a feeling Lena was familiar with, but she hadn't felt it for a long time.

(Y/n) adjusted her lenses and snapped a picture, Lena's hand delicately held onto the side of the microscope could someone's hand be described as sophisticated? Because Lena's hand was.

There was no doubt about that.

(Y/n)'s mind filled with images of those hands caressing her body, marking their trail down her quivering eager body. The thought was too much (Y/n) shook away the image and carried on with her task wishing Kara would return from her foolhardy mission.

She was up to something (Y/n) could feel it in her bones.

"So, Ms. Luthor, ever brought your wannabe crush here to flex with your big microscope? I'm sure they were mesmerized." (Y/n) asked sarcastically.

"Why, is that what you did to get your blonde? Your very short blonde." Lena replied.

"Why, are you feeling a little jealous yourself, Ms. Luthor?" (Y/n) chuckled.

"You wish."

"If you must know Sara found me, I did not find her." (Y/n) chuckled, her mind temporarily leaving Lena and thinking back to that day, it could have been a thousand years ago, but it seemed just like yesterday.

Kythira, Greece. 1281, B.C

Primitive.

That's definitely what this place was, the endless silence pierced through more silence with deadly effect.

Aphrodite had a job to do, yet all she could do was lean out of the horrible stone window and gaze out at the ocean.

Five years ago, she'd landed in that water, the foam rising up with her as she surfaced like a siren long flowing (h/c) hair blowing cascading around in the wind.

She could still remember the feel against her feet as water gave way to hot sand, clinging to her feet, making them dry only to make their home there.

It had taken weeks to get rid of the sneaky sand, hiding in every orifice she had no idea it even existed.

Images of home still haunted her; the fierce, cruel, bloody battles that clung to her dreams like weights upon her eyelids would not depart.

The stench of blood threatened to choke her until she couldn't breathe anymore. Hone was gone, and she was now just a glorified princess in an ivory castle.

Only the ivory castle with brittle stone.

"Oh, Hi." A strange voice said behind her, jumping to alert Aphrodite landed on her feet from her place by the window.

A blonde woman stood in the doorway, crystal blue eyes glistened under the reflection of the sun that shone in through the window.

"I'm looking for the Goddess of sexual desire?" The woman asked.

Aphrodite let her gaze fall down the woman's body, taking in every delicious detail. There were women like this back home, but none so beautiful.

Aphrodite flashed a smile. "Who is asking?"

"A well-wisher?" The blonde shrugged, casting out an awkward smile. "Are you Aphrodite, the Goddess of love?"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Sadly, yes, you set one couple up, and suddenly you're the Goddess of love, and the whole emerging from the sea thing didn't help me."

It hadn't been a shell that she had emerged from, but a craft. There were no logical thinkers of this age. Or were all humans profoundly stupid?

"Really?" The blonde asked.

"It was part of it. You can't even go for a swim in this place without someone claiming you are a Goddess."

"So, your Aphrodite? I'm Sara." The blonde grinned, raising her eyebrows.

The Goddess raised an intrigued eyebrow, she knew this look, she knew the look very well. The willing maidens of her homeland had cast it her way a fair few times much to her parents dislike.

Suddenly being the Goddess of love was not such a bad thing at all.

"Yes, yes, I am Sara."

The memory was too strong; the salt in the sea began to surround her, and (Y/n) had to push away the feeling of nostalgia. Life was similar then.

Before, she knew what love was when obligation and honor were the only things she knew.

"So, you're not going to tell me?" Lena huffed.

"I told you she found me; the rest is none of your business Ms. Luthor." (Y/n) replied smugly. "Unless you want all of the gory details."

"No, thank you." Lena crumpled up her face in distaste. She didn't want to know any of the disgusting details.

(Y/n)'s eyes flashed devilishly. "You don't want to know she was my first?"

"What?" Lena whirled around sharply.

"Yep, the very first time. Probably the next one hundred times too." (Y/n) shrugged. "She's an excellent teacher."

Lena's eyes smoldered with rage and regret. She wanted to hit back and land her own aggressive verbal attack. "I understand, Jack was a very passionate lover, he taught me many things."

(Y/n) pursed her lips in annoyance. "Yet you dumped him soon enough, can't have been so good."

Lena's green eyes flashed with defiance. "Didn't you dump Sara, she can't have been that good either, or did she dump you maybe you weren't perfect."

(Y/n) leaned closer to the annoying woman bracing her hands on the desk in front of her. Almost boxing Lena in her arms yet giving her space to exit. "I can assure you, I am even better than you ever imagined." (Y/n)'s voice was low and honey silk.

"What makes you think I ever imagined you at all." Lena blushed.

(Y/n)'s upper lip curled up. "I had the tent next to you in Costa Rica, I heard everything."

"You did not!" Lena protested, still standing her ground.

(Y/n) only nodded. "Oh yes, I heard every little thing that poured from your sweet lips."

Lena felt hypnotized as she moved her head forward ever so slowly, (Y/n)'s heart felt as though it would explode out of her chest at any moment.

"Hey, guys, I found it!" Kara announced excitedly as she closed the door behind her. A big smile on her face seemingly blind to the red tash that had overtaken Lena's face and (Y/n) grumbling under her breath. "I'm ready Lena Luthor."

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "Why is everyone using full names all the damn time. the woman knows her name, it's even weirder Kara cause isn't she your friend?"

Kara's cheeks reddenedas she shrugged. "It's habit."


	9. Girls Night In.

There was one thing that (Y/n) had come to love about her new home, and it was something she would never have expected. That was having Alex Danvers as a neighbor.

Had she had a dodgy start with the woman when she tried to hit on her? Yes, but in the few weeks since (Y/n) had moved into her apartment, Alex had become a genuine friend.

They would hang out at the bar Alex knew, work out in the gym and just chill watching tv on someone's couch depending on whose turn it was to be the host.

Tonight was such a night, Alex had again watched as (Y/n) barely shed a bead of sweat at the gym that afternoon, Alex was amazed at how in shape her new friend was.

She made Alex feel like a lazy couch potato. Not that (Y/n) ever said that Alex was learning that the photographer liked to uplift as opposed to belittling.

It was something Alex had not expected.

"So, come on, what's the deal between you and Lena? Kara said she's been asking after you." Alex asked her bottle of beer, hovering close to her lips, watching as her friend mulled over her question.

"I met her once a few years ago." (Y/n) shrugged nonchalantly.

"And?" Alex urged.

"I knew her for a few weeks, not a very long time, I guess, but...."

"But what?"

(Y/n) pursed her lips, her gaze intent on the screen, and yet the images had ceased to take any meaning. "I remember the first moment I saw her, I couldn't catch my breath; it took me a while to realize I was holding my breath. I'd never seen anyone so beautiful."

"So you and she....had a relationship?" Alex asked cautiously.

"No, we talked, and we flirted, and when one night, our last night together in Costa Rico we arranged to meet, I'd been dreaming about kissing her for weeks, I was dreading saying goodbye, so I waited."

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"She never turned up, and I had to spend the rest of the night fighting off Andrea's advances." (Y/n) cringed.

"She stood you up?"

"Yes, then when the plane landed, who meets her? Her boyfriend, she led me on and made me think....oh, it doesn't matter." (Y/n) tried to hide the fact that the memory still very clearly affected her. "It was a stupid infatuation that was one-sided; she was just a rich kid playing games."

Alex mused. "That doesn't sound like Lena, who was the boyfriend?"

"Some dude, Jock or Jack." (Y/n) shrugged as though she hadn't had his name branded into her, the lucky man who got to take the beautiful but deceptive woman home.

"Jack." Alex nodded. "He died, but I'm sure Lena had already broken up with him before she moved here."

(Y/n) blinked, taking in the new information, she'd been hating and envying a dead man. It seemed futile in the face of it all, and yet in some strange dark place, she still envied him.

(Y/n) shrugged, taking a gulp from the bottle.

"Was that before your ex or after?" Alex asked. "During maybe."

(Y/n) sent a scathing unimpressed gaze at her friend. "After Sara isn't the type of woman you cheat on, she's....well, let's just say she is the kind of person you'd hate to hurt and she's damn fine between the sheets."

"I knew a Sara once." Alex nodded in remembrance. "She was good in bed too, do you think it's a Sara thing?"

(Y/n) threw her head back and chuckled loudly. "Oh, that must be it, set me up with another, and I'll let you know if it's true. I'll be your crash test dummy."

"You're not going to hold out any hope for a certain Luthor then?"

"Nope, besides, I got my boss literally breathing down my neck." It was becoming tiresome at this point; everywhere she turned, Andrea was there waiting, watching. Always lurking just behind her, it was becoming too much (Y/n) wanted to run away.

"Kara says she has an obvious crush on you, and if my sister can see it, then it must be so in your face obvious," Alex smirked.

"Thanks, friend." (Y/n) replied sarcastically. "There is a history of sorts there."

Alex lurched forward, almost spilling the beer. "What, wait a minute, you said you'd not been with anyone since your ex!"

"I know it's true. The thing is that I never count Andrea because we only did half, and it wasn't good."

"OMG, You screwed your boss." Alex gasped. Her mouth gasped open.

"No." (Y/n) laughed. "Never got that far, I was angry and I wanted to say screw you to Lena."

"So, you were going to screw her friend?"

"You make it sound so bad." (Y/n) cringed, burying her face in her hands.

"It kinda is."

"I'm not perfect, all I can say is whatever magic Lena Luthor has it worked its glow on me I kept imagining that guy Jock with her..."

"Jack." Alex corrected the woman.

"Yeah, him one night, we were stuck without tents, and we had to sleep under the stars, but we had a mosquito net problem, and I very gallantly offered to share mine with Lena." (Y/n) smiled at the memory.

Alex smirked. "You played white knight."

"Of course, but we stayed awake and talked, and I just remember thinking how that night was the greatest night I'd ever spent with anyone." It was an honest, raw confession. It had been such a beautiful night. When she had woken up that morning, Lena had managed to wrap her arms around her.

Waking up in those warm arms had installed a sense of peace, the like of which (Y/n) had never known.

It had all be one-sided and fake.

Alex raised a curious eyebrow. "And you two didn't do anything?"

"Nope, nothing. We just talked and gazed up at the stars and then fell asleep."

"I don't know (Y/n) it sounds like that isn't a lot of leading ongoing on, it sounds like you had a real connection, and something happened." Alex shrugged.

"Yes, she had a boyfriend."

"Yes, but maybe it's not so straight forward as it seems." Alex tried to comfort her friend. "She was in a relationship, and maybe she found someone she clicked with, but she had to choose."

"This isn't a Danielle Steele novel Alex." (Y/n) grimaced.

"It's true," Alex said, swallowing the last of the contents of her bottle of beer, placing the empty glass bottle on the table in front of her. "She chose the guy she already knew rather than risking it with an unknown."

"She should have had that revelation before we arranged to meet." (Y/n) pouted, the wound was still far too raw.

The memory was still like a Sharpe knife in her spine, again being twisted and thrust ever deeper. Standing in the dark waiting on someone who would never come. The footsteps that had raised her heartbeat, and her hope's had belonged to Andrea. A sympathetic smile painted across her lips with her message from her friend.

The next time she had seen Lena, Luthor was flying into a man's arms, and watching the bright smile overtake her mouth as he captured her lips with his.

It had been a bitter pill to swallow, but Sara had warned her long ago about snakes who hide in the grass pretending to be friendly, harmless worms.

Lena Luthor was no worm.

"I had thought......" Alex watched a sad smile cross her friend's lips. "Have you ever been in a place where you can actually hope for the future. That a person makes picture your life with them even when you're not intending to, and it fills you with life."

"Yes, I have." Alex nodded.

"I'd never had that before, I felt like a child again hopping on a dream that wasn't a dream because it was real, but it was too wondrous to be real." (Y/n) sighed, her childhood had been about obligation and duty as had her young adulthood. There had been no time to dream and let the thrill course through her simply.

Lena Luthor had done that to her.

"Anyway, it's all over now. Ms. C.E.O probably has her sights set on some big wig, there is talk around CatCo of Bruce Wayne, you know." (Y/n) gave a knowing smirk.

"Oh, do I detect you know some gossip," Alex said, urging her friend to continue.

"I happen to know Mr. Wayne is very much attached and not likely to be coming to National City anytime soon."

"And that makes you happy because?" Alex asked she knew the answer. She always knew that (Y/n) wasn't ready to admit it.

"Have you seen Bruce Wayne? A good looking guy wouldn't mind throwing my hat in there."

"Aren't you, Gay?" Alex asked, puzzled.

"Nope, I admire beauty in all its forms where I am from, let's just say sexuality is not something we adhere to." (Y/n) shrugged, noticing the confusion on her friend's face.

"Wow, you continue to shock me," Alex admitted flabbergasted by (Y/n)'s confession.

"I like to help you out." (Y/n) smiled.

"Where are you from?

(Y/n) pursed her lips in thought. "It doesn't matter anymore; it exists only in my dreams."


	10. Secluded Moments

Another day and Lena found herself having to march into CatCo again. She spent more time here now than she did when she owned it.

She found little tiny inconsequential reasons to storm the building with grievances and pretended that her eyes weren't darting around looking for someone she kept telling herself to forget.

Lena's gaze lifted just in time to see the elevator door start to close, picking up speed and risking her ankles on her high heels. Lena ran for the lift, sliding in at the last minute with relief.

That was where her luck ended.

(Y/n) stood arms crossed over her chest as she lazily leaned against the wall, a casual smug smirk proudly displayed on her lips. "Why hello, Ms. Luthor, will you be going down today?"

Lena rolled her eyes, relieved that the ride up wouldn't be too long.

"Please pretend to be civilized and be civil for five seconds," Lena said, sticking her nose in the air as she stood at the opposite side of the elevator.

(Y/n) chuckled. "That scared to be near me, huh? Are you afraid you can't control yourself around me?"

"You wish."

(Y/n) laughed, but the action soon caught in her throat as the elevator jolted harshly and (Y/n) and Lena were thrown together, colliding into each other. (Y/n) grabbed a firm hold of Lena as the elevator stopped.

"Are you okay?" (Y/n) asked her eyes were moving around Lena's face and body, trying to decide if she was hurt.

"I'm fine, but the elevator has stopped working," Lena said, impatiently realizing that (Y/n) was still holding her. Pushing herself out of the woman's arms, Lena moved swiftly to the control pressing buttons as though that would help.

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "That's not going to work; this elevator has been breaking down a little recently."

"And no one has done anything?" Lena flashed wild eyes at (Y/n).

"I'm a photographer, not the maintenance man." (Y/n) shrugged.

"Brilliant." This wasn't good, Lena found herself all alone in a small confined space with (Y/n). This indeed was the stuff of nightmares if she were lucky they'd be out in no time.

(Y/n) returned to her space against the wall only this time she slid down it and sat on the ground if she were going to be stranded in an iron coffin she'd do it in as much comfort as she could muster.

"You're just going to sit there?" Lena questioned.

"Yep, can't say how long they're going to be it took them an hour last week and it was Andrea who was in here with me." (Y/n) shivered at the memory finding herself caught in a small space all alone with Andrea, the photographer had questioned whether she had done it on purpose.

Now she was stuck with Lena; the woman had to laugh life surly did have an odd sense of humor.

"There must be something we can do," Lena stressed, desperately turning away from the annoyingly smug woman, if she continued to look at her she may swing for her.

"Nope, there is nothing to do but wait." (Y/n) calmly replied. "Come and sit down, rest those little legs of yours."

"I'm not sitting on the floor; it's dirty." Lena cringed.

"Listen, Princess, just sit your ass down, you're making me nervous standing there hovering over me like an executioner." (Y/n) reached I to her pocket and fished out her cell phone.

"What are you planning on doing, calling the police?" Lena joked. "You are aware cell phones do not work in here, I hope."

"I'm playing solitaire, that's my plan." (Y/n) shrugged, pulling up the game she desired. "Truly, this is the time to be alive, I'm stuck in an elevator, but at least I'm not bored."

"You're an idiot." Lena sighed, sinking to sit as far away from (Y/n) as she could. This was the punishment she got for making up excuses for coming to CatCo so she could catch a glimpse of the childish cretin. "If this is all a ploy to get me alone, it won't work," Lena warned.

"Technically, if this was a ploy by me to get you alone, it did work cause hello Ms. Prissy Panties, we are all alone, and secondly, it's not, I don't want to be stuck with you." (Y/n) smugly said, returning to her game.

Lena rolled her eyes, had (Y/n) been this way when she had been stranded in here with Andrea, the two probably had hot porno style elevator sex for hours. Hell, Andrea, apparently arranged for the elevator to stop. "Seen your blond friend recently?" Well done Lena, one woman to be jealous of just isn't enough.

(Y/n) raised an eyebrow. "She's outta the city, for the time being, I spend most of my time with Alex."

"Oh, I hope you remember that Alex is seeing someone." Lena childish flicked her hair back.

"What business is it of yours, anyway?" (Y/n) asked. "If I wanted to date Alex or my 'blond,' I would, but it happens Alex and I are neighbors as you are aware of, and I like her company."

"You said that about me once."

"I was mistaken." (Y/n) bit out harshly.

Irrational envy sliced through Lena like she hadn't experienced since she was a teenager in high school, and she didn't know why but the thought of Alex getting to spend so much time with (Y/n) made her angry why did Alex get to have those moments, and she'd been lied to and used? "Well, just as long as you remember Alex is taken, we all know what you are like."

(Y/n) raised (e/c) eyes. "What am I like exactly?"

"You make Casanova look like a virgin," Lena told the woman smugly. Was there ever a moment where (Y/n) wasn't flirting with someone?

(Y/n) laughed in reply. People did only see what they wanted to see. "Casanova, huh, that's some high praise, thank you." He seemed nice enough when I met him. 

"Only you would take that as praise." Lena rolled her eyes.

"It was supposed to be an insult?" (Y/n) gasped in mock shock. "It's not my fault. Many people find me attractive."

"For a short time, maybe, I don't see anyone sticking around." Lena sniggered. "You can't be that good after all your boasting."

"Well, you certainly played enough games to know." (Y/n) shot back, her ego bruised by Lena's words. They meant more than she had intended to say.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know well enough, Ms. Fucking perfect."(Y/n) pushed herself away from the side, angry. "You walk around like you're this great big victim, don't you?"

Lena feeling disadvantaged sat down stood up to face (Y/n) realizing she was shorter than the woman irked her to no end, would (Y/n) always have the advantage? "It's better than acting like some kind of pervert!"

"Oh really well, that's not what you used to say to me, you with your sweet innocent smile and those doey eyes, oh (Y/n) can you carry my bag please I just don't have the strength to do it." (Y/n) ranted angrily, her voice turning to high pitched to imitate Lena, who was shooting daggers at her. "Oh (Y/n) I don't have a mosquito net I must have lost it can I come under yours."

"You asked me, actually." Lena squinted her eyes, trying to home in the urge to strangle the annoying woman.

"Yeah I did, now I wish I'd never opened my mouth cause you snore badly" (Y/n) accused.

"Take it back; I don't!"

"Yeah, you do." (Y/n) smirked.

"Oh yeah, well, it's my sad duty to tell you that you have smelly feet!" Lena hit back, feeling pleased with herself.

"Really? Smelly feet Lena, that's what you go with."

"Yeah, I didn't want to say anything, but.." Lena shrugged.

"Oh, really."

"Really."

It happened almost in slow motion, but it was too fast to process, it was as though a fire was lit under the two women and they rushed forward towards each other crashing into each other with a force as their lips touched.

The kiss wasn't enough, Lena's hands ran through (Y/n)'s hair while (Y/n)'s hands roved Lena's body moving to places she hadn't yet touched and yet had been craving for a long time.

One one (Y/n)'s palms ran over Lena's nipples, and despite the thin layer of the shirt as a barrier, Lena gasped into the kiss.

With her other hand (Y/n) followed the curve of Lena's hip down to her ass, cupping the flesh with a grip that made Lena's hips roll towards the other woman.

So consumed were they in each other that neither noticed the door to the elevator open until it was too late.

"OMG TMZ is going to love this!" One excepted voice sang out as Lena gasped, throwing herself away from (Y/n) her clothes crumpled, and the sight of (Y/n)'s lips covered in her red lipstick told Lena she looked a mess.

How had she let this happen?


	11. A Symbol Of Hope

(Y/n) reached out to touch the obviously startled woman, but Lena jerked away, eventually rushing from the elevator and pushing past the small group of people who stood outside waiting.

"Lena!" (Y/n) called after the woman.

A few jitters and laughs went around the group, they'd had front row seats they knew to something quite entertaining the CEO of L-Corp caught in a scandalous embrace in public would get a good profit.

(Y/n) glared at the people. "Delete that, or I will delete you, and I mean it." The photographer glared, but her throat seemed to fall on empty ears the need for greed far too high than decency.

(Y/n) rushed in the direction Lena had fled to, how fast could a woman wearing high heels go?

"Lena!"

She had to find her, make sure that she was okay. (Y/n) hadn't known what she was doing. Something seemed to snap, but Lena had moved too at the same time. (Y/n) had never experienced anything like that in her life, her whole body had seemed to come alive at Lena's intimate touch.

"(Y/n)!"

(Y/n) rolled her eyes are the sound of Kara's overly excited voice as she rushed down the hallway to greet her. "I've been looking for you, I need your opinion, and I need it now."

"No, wait." (Y/n)'s pleas fell on deaf ears as Kara grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her along behind her.

"I wanted your advice on this collage that I have with my new article." Kara supplied.

"That's an editors job." (Y/n) complained. "Have you seen Lena?"

"Nope, not since last night." Kara shrugged, pulling (Y/n) into the room where her article was lying out. "Here it is, I need your opinion on the lighting in these photographs, which is the best to use do you think?"

(Y/n) looked down sure enough laid out on the table were the photos he had taken of Lena during their last photo session. All were, of course, uniquely beautiful, but one especially stood out.

(Y/n) picked up the picture that featured Lena in profile standing against the darkened city behind her, a shadow eclipsing part of her face, in profile Lena looked almost too flawed a slipping crooked nose that couldn't ever be considered perfect and yet it was. The imperfections made her perfect.

"This one, this is the one you need for the cover." (Y/n) pointed to the cover.

"Sure?" Kara asked.

"Yes, one hundred percent." _She's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen._ "What was Lena doing last night?" A random question, but it could explain why she had marched down to CatCo.

"Oh, Lena was just talking with Supergirl, and I happened to drop by her office just as Supergirl was leaving," Kara replied, flustered, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"That poser is back then." (Y/n) rolled her eyes. "Word has it she's banging Batwoman. Why is she still hanging around, Lena?" _Yep well done (Y/n), you don't sound jealous at all._

Kara's face turned blood red. "She's not dating anyone, I mean Supergirl and Lena are friends I think..."

"I'm surprised she can do anything with a head her size, her ego is far too great." (Y/n) scowled.

"Really? I like her. You know I heard a story about her." Kara said softly, she needed to get (Y/n) to like her.

"What story?"

"It's an interesting story I heard about the symbol on her chest." Kara shrugged.

(Y/n) pursed her lips as her eyes flashed with irritation. "Yes, the symbol on her chest."

"Enlighten me." (Y/n) said, crossing her arms over her chest, awaiting the beautiful heartwarming story of how the symbol existed.

Kara swallowed harshly. "Well, thousands of years ago on Krypton, I heard that the clone wars began. They had clones I heard so okay, and a member of the house of El was famous and heroic; she died a hero saving Krypton from the evil clones." Kara wished her brief synopsis of the hero ancestor who had filled her childhood heart with such joy and pride. "It is her symbol Supergirl and Superman wears."

(Y/n) took a deep breath to steady herself. "And what do you know of these clone wars?"

"Nothing, I mean only what I have heard," Kara muttered under her breath. They'd taught them in school so often about the Clone wars and the heroism of Van-L and his daughter Feya.

(Y/n) stared back at the woman, silence awkwardly filling the room. "It may be best to not glorify things you have only heard about. Wars are not glorious, and they never will be."

"I know!" Kara shot back defensively.

"Good."

"Alex said your home no longer exists what happened, did the house get torn down or something? Where are your parents now?" Kara was intrigued not only because she felt Lena would want to listen to the news.

"You could say it was torn down, my parents, well, let's just say they are no more than stars sparkling in the sky." (Y/n) cleared her throat, she had already said too much she needed to get away, leave the memories that threatened to overwhelm her. "Anyway, that's the picture you must use for the cover; the rest are equally as good, but that one stands out far more."

Ayla.

The memory of her mother invaded her senses again, the tall peaceful calming presence who had sent her away. _It is to save your life_ , _I must give you up my only daughter to protect you._

It hadn't just been Ayla's decision to exile her from the family, and everything she knew, (Y/n) remembered her grandmother Eyra had made the final suggestion and Ayla agreed.

(Y/n) had resented them for so long, they should have let her die anything had been better than the guilt and mourning she'd endured. The endless isolated loneliness. 

(Y/n) fled from the room, quickly making her way to the bathroom and splashes cold water on her face.

The familiar smell of metallic blood irritated her nostrils; her heart beat faster as she looked into the mirror, and the reflection of the booths turned slowly into something else.

White turned to dark and red as the scene came to life a vibrant deadly battle that made (Y/n)'s eyes widen with fear and shock.

Metal aircraft flew above, Feya couldn't tell which one held her brother in anymore it was like putting a coin under a cup and mixing that cup up with others that looked exactly the same.

She'd said her silent prayer to Rao to keep him safe, to keep her safe somewhere her father strived to end the wars thousands of years was enough for any war to last.

She hoped he would be victorious, Feya had grown tired of war and pain of having to watch her friends and loved ones die. To kill for the reason that was not her own. It never had been.

Feya gripped the large gun in her hand, and with the other one touched the S symbol on her chest, the one that meant something only to her, she'd gone to sleep one night and dreamt of it. The next day she had her servant help her design it.

Create the symbol of hope, a symbol of strength.

Distracted momentarily with her thoughts and patrolling the crafts above her engaged in a deadly battle, Feya did not expect the sharp stab that pierced through her back.

Ice cold met her warm insides, it was an odd experience the instant feeling of invasion of a foreign body that tore her insides apart and sent her to fall to her knees. Feya never saw her assassin, she never saw anything beyond the narrowing of her vision and the crafts that shot blazers at each other with fierce intent.

The shouts of her officers around her dulled, and soon she was dead to their worry. Until there was nothing but darkness and only the vague sense of movement.

"I cannot do it, Eyra there must be something we can do." Feya knew her mother's familiar voice, the voice that had lulled her to sleep when she was a child, but now her voice was shrill with a worry Feya had never heard in her.

"There is not, we need to do this or we lose her." Another feminine voice replied Eyra had taken the role of matriarch in the absence of her husband Ran, who was also absent busy with the war.

"We lose her no matter what." Ayla's voice broke.

Feya couldn't see, her eyes wouldn't open. She felt seam she could barely lift a finger, and the pain in her chest was too much.

"Ayla, listen to me it is far better we lose her to save her than lose her and watch as life leaves her, we have no choice." Eyra's voice was loud, she could be soft and sweet, but Eyra had one passion, and it was her family.

Feya heard her mother's sobs; she imagined she could listen to her teardrops fall and hit the ground.

"Are you sure?" Ayla asked.

"Yes, the moment she hits the Earth's atmosphere, her wounds will heal, her strength will return, and she gains powers like she could never imagine," Eyra assured her daughter-in-law.

"We should wait for Van." Ayla hesitated, maybe her husband knew of a way to cure their daughter and keep her with them.

"He cannot help her, nor can Ran or anyone, not even Rao, we need to do this now!" Eyra said sternly. "Bid your farewells, Ayla, we need to save her now, or it will be too late." Eyra hid her fear that it was already too late they had procrastinated far too long.

Eyra motioned to the guards who stood sheepishly in the hallway, she needed them to help move her granddaughter into the craft.

"Wait, please." Ayla cried. "I need to say goodbye to my daughter."

Feya panicked but couldn't move to do anything; the eternal darkness seemed to get darker by the moment. Soft lips gently touched her forehead, and in that one kiss, Feya felt the finality of it. Was she dying?

Why was it fair she was dying she'd only just gotten to kiss Kara, and now she was dying? They were to marry, what would Kara do now?

"Goodbye, my little one, your heart was far too brave and noble. Your Momma must say goodbye now, but know this, I love you, and whatever you go, I am with you always."

"It is time Ayla." Eyra said.

Ayla nodded, tears falling onto her daughter's face. "Make me proud, Feya."

(Y/n) blinked through her tears and the room came back to normal, her homeland was gone, and all that remained was the ghostly presence of what haunted her.

She'd landed on primitive Earth with a crash dazed and confused, guilt-ridden, and lost. Mourning her family, who'd sent her away with no way to return.

They'd made her a Goddess, but it had been a shallow existence.

She'd had no news of home until Sara had come along, with the news that Krypton was extinct and only a few survivors remained. Their arrogance had finally been their downfall.

Those survivors wore her symbol, (Y/n) recalled the first time seeing Superman in Metropolis with her logo adorning his chest like he had any clue what it truly meant.

It was hers, she'd risked scorn and ridicule to wear that, and these Supers wore it like it was theirs. It still angered her.

"Oh."

(Y/n) lifted her gaze to the mirror, her eyes meeting Lena's she'd been in the booth all this time. (Y/n) hoped she hadn't heard her tears.

"Lena." 


	12. Catco bathroom Chaos

"I didn't realize you were in here." (Y/n) said as she brushed away the wetness from her eyes, embarrassed that the woman had caught her in a vulnerable moment.

"Are you okay?" Lena asked.

"What, oh yeah, I'm good, just some allergies." (Y/n) shrugged as though it was nothing. Every time the memories came to her, they came like ghosts creeping up on her, and they left their mark for a long while afterward.

Lena furrowed her eyebrows. "We spent weeks in the Costa Rican jungle, and you were fine then, even the mosquitoes left you alone."

"Its a very recent development." (Y/n) shrugged. "And I recall those mosquitoes ignored me because they had their sights set on you." (Y/n) smirked, remembering having to come to her rescue more than a few times after the tiny terrors had attacked her.

"We agreed to never talk about that." Lena pouted.

"You agreed." (Y/n) smiled, wiggling her eyebrows enthusiastically. "I, however, crossed my fingers behind my back."

Lena let out a loud gasp. "You weasel!"

"As if you trusted me anyway." (Y/n) chuckled. "I thought you did it on purpose, so I'd have to rub that lotion you had into your skin."

Lena's cheeks blushed; of course, she hadn't done it on purpose, but she couldn't deny that when the time had come, there was only one person she had considered asking. "I most certainly did not." Lena huffed with mock outrage.

"Don't worry, do you know what I discovered a male mosquito lives only ten days, let that horny little dude enjoy his short life." (Y/n) said confidently.

"Hmm, you are aware that you have lipstick all over your mouth, right?" Lena asked cockily.

"What!" (Y/n) spun towards the mirror, how had she missed it? Had she been talking to Kara like this? How come the overexcited chipmunk hadn't said anything?

So many things were going through (Y/n)'s mind that she didn't know which one to address first, and yet there was apart of her who felt honored bizarrely, Lena Luthor had branded her.

What were the better things there to happen?

Frantically (Y/n) rubbed her sleeve against her lips, running the taps to wipe her wet hand over the red lipstick. "Heaven only knows what Kara thought she could have told me."

"Kara saw you like that?" Lena asked, panicking. Kara surely knew what lipstick she wore; they'd been the best of friends since she arrived in National City. Kara knew she had to know.

"Yeah, but knowing her, she probably just thinks this is how I apply lipstick." (Y/n) shrugged.

"This is a nightmare," Lena stressed, noticing a spit of lipstick in the corner of (Y/n)'s lips. "You have some right there." Lena pointed, but (Y/n) brushed the wrong part even a mirror wasn't helping her. "Oh, for goodness sake..." Lena huffed, pulling the annoying woman towards her and tentatively reached her hand up to touch the stained corner of her mouth.

(Y/n) held her breath, not because she had chosen to; in fact, she hadn't realized she was even doing it. The nearness of the woman was intoxicating, (Y/n) recalled the younger Lena she'd foolishly fallen in love with all those years ago. Time had only enhanced her beauty.

Long eyelashes fluttered over Lena's green eyes as she avoided (Y/n)'s gaze. (Y/n)'s lips still stung from the memory of their kiss, the sweet sensation of Lena's lips.

"Lena." (Y/n) softly whispered.

"(Y/n)..."

"What the hell is going on in here?" The door flew open, and Andrea marched in, not suspecting to stumble upon such an intimate scene.

The woman's eyes moved from Lena to (Y/n) like a jealous, possessive wife who'd just caught her spouse in a passionate embrace.

Lena threw herself backward, pushing (Y/n) as she did send her closer to Andrea.

"I hope you know, Ms. Luthor, that I do not approve of you lurking in the bathrooms of my company doing...goodness knows what with my employees," Andrea said sternly, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I was doing nothing with your employees," Lena replied angrily. "She just doesn't know how to clean her face." _When it's covered in my lipstick._

"I mean, let's not be too hasty." (Y/n) said pushing her hands outward.

A part of her wished Andrea had come in earlier, and she had seen Lena's branding on (Y/n).

Andrea's blood boiled, she'd thought she could get (Y/n) to spend time with her, and eventually, things would fall into place but that wasn't happening.

Lena seemed to turn up out of the blue for any random day, and (Y/n) was like a moth to the flame.

Andrea's sharp gaze flashed to (Y/n). "Go and help, Nia."

"She doesn't need my help; she has an assignment." (Y/n) shrugged.

"And she needs a photographer."

"She's going to a glass factory, what the hell?" (Y/n) complained. She was worth more than a beige glass factory in the hick side of National City.

"Go," Andrea said unmoved.

(Y/n) turned a disappointed glance back at Lena, how had it been only moments ago that they'd lost themselves in each other's arms and now this. It seemed like forever.

xxx

(Y/n) rushed through the heavy door. Her eyes were darting around the crowded room.

It wasn't her first visit to this bar since she had started hanging out with Alex. They were both regulars, and tonight, Alex had suggested they visit.

(Y/n) saw Alex almost immediately sat at a booth with the unmistakable figure of her sister, (Y/n) had to struggle not to roll her eyes; the woman was too soft. Almost puppy-like.

(Y/n) didn't see the woman sitting opposite Kara until the blonde moved her head slightly and (Y/n) saw Lena Luthor smiling.

The sight of the raven-haired woman smiling sent her back in time to their time together in Costa Rica, Lena always laughed, and it had always filled (Y/n)'s heart with a feeling she could never describe. Like a mixture of awe and wonder.

The feeling was no less intense now. When Alex flashed her a smug grin (Y/n) knew she'd been set up. (Y/n) had never walked so quickly into a trap before.

"Hey, so traffic sucks on the east side of the city." (Y/n) chuckled as she sat in the chair opposite Alex, Lena sat next to the woman Kara seemed to beam brightly when (Y/n) sat without hesitation next to her.

Lena watched (Y/n) settle into the chair. There was no small amount of smug satisfaction filling her that (Y/n) would be spending the evening with her. Okay, they wouldn't be alone, but after her confrontation with Andrea after (Y/n) had left, it was like rubbing salt into the annoying woman's wounds.

"Isn't it lovely that (Y/n) could make it, Lena?" Kara softly asked.

Lena pursed her lips in thought. _Oh, you crafty little....._ Kara had done this on purpose; she'd invited (Y/n) and never told her.

"So, Alex, where is your other half?" (Y/n) asked.

"She is working late tonight, so you have my undivided attention." Alex joked.

"Excellent, I'll leave now." (Y/n) attempted to rise, but a hand landed on hers that sat on the table. Kara wasn't about to let the woman get away even if she was joking.

Kara had one mission, play cupid to (Y/n), and Lena and nothing was going to get in her way.

"Lena is about to get the next round. You should go and help her with the glasses." Kara said.

(Y/n) looked at Lena, who shrugged. "Okay."

Alex smirked. "So, are you, two friends, now?"

"Of course, they are." Kara smiled brightly. "Who in their right mind would not want to be friends with Lena."

"Anyone with a brain." Lena joked, her own family certainly hadn't wanted to be very friendly with her.

(Y/n) felt the force of Lena's words; how could she never see just how wonderful she was? Why did the ignorant cravings of fools make any headway for her?

"I'm your friend." (Y/n) said almost regretting saying it out loud, because now she was in that zone saved for friends only and she had put herself there.

"Excellent, so go and get your round Lena, (Y/n) will help you," Alex said excitedly, patting Lena on the back a little harder than she had anticipated. ,

"Sure."

(Y/n) turned just in time to see the thumbs up Alex gave Kara and she knew without a doubt what had happened tonight, and knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she had destroyed any hope of anything more with the simple words I'm your friend. 


	13. The Tears Of Lena Luthor

(Y/n) pushed open the door, knocking the door wasn't something friends did was it?

That was what (Y/n) was banking on anyway, as she found herself inside Lena's office at L-Corp she frowned as she watched the woman herself throw aside some papers and wipe red eyes.

"Whoever taught you manners?" Lena demanded harshly. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't clear all the moisture from her eyes, and she couldn't hide it.

"Why are you crying?" (Y/n) asked, closing the door firmly behind her and approaching the desk that Lena stood behind.

"I'm not crying; it's just an allergic reaction," Lena replied, brushing aside the woman's concern. "Someone brought their cat to work today."

(Y/n) frowned not buying the pathetic excuse, (Y/n) let her gaze wander wrong where the papers were that Lena had thrown them. She'd learned since she had harnessed her powers that some things came in handy, having excellent vision was one of them.

The headline on the newspaper made (Y/n)'s blood boil with rage.

_Lena Luthor Watched Biological Mother Drown And Did Nothing._

_An insider revealed Ms. Luthor, who was adopted by the Luthor family as a small child stood and watched her biological mother die, and this insider can reveal she rather enjoyed the experience._

"Now, when was I ever l easy to fool?" (Y/n) said, pushing her rage away, for the time being, it made sense Lena would be upset over this. Some dunderheaded idiot had dug up a hurtful past and labeled Lena psychopathic.

"I really don't need to hear your opinion on this, thank you," Lena sternly said as she snatched the paper away from where (Y/n)'s gaze was glued to. "You're the absolute last one I need this from."

"Hey, I thought we were friends, which brings me to why I am here." (Y/n) grinned prancing towards the desk on sitting on the edge.

"Are you comfortable?" Lena raised an eyebrow.

"Very, thank you." (Y/n) smiled, flashing her white teeth, getting lost for a moment in Lena's green eyes.

Lena held her breath for a minute as (Y/n)'s eyes swallowed her whole, or that was what it felt like. It had been two weeks since that night at the bar where they were declared friends.

Lena had wanted to reach across the table and grab hold of Kara and shake her ask her what the hell she was playing at. Ever since (Y/n) had been sweet and kind and far too friendly.

Friendly in that way that made Lena grind her teeth and clench her fists. She was (Y/n)'s friend, and there was no way out of it.

She was stuck in hell.

A hell where (Y/n) wanted to be her friend. Momentarily distracted, Lena was too slow to react when (Y/n) reached forward and took the newspaper from her grasp.

"Hey!" Lena protested.

(Y/n) ignored her instead of reading the article that Lena made no attempt to hide anymore, Instead, she sat back down and ran her hands through her hair. (Y/n) hated her before what did it matter if she hated her again.

(Y/n) had to stifle the urge to burn a hole through the cursed paper, the evil hand that had typed the words had no clue what common decency and human empathy was.

Apparently, (Y/n) had more of that, and she wasn't even human.

Lena couldn't take the silence any longer. It seemed too loud. "They are right."

"Like hell, they are!" (Y/n) replied roo quickly and brisk catching Lena unawares with the passion in her voice. "Whoever wrote this is an idiot with no more brain cells than an ameba."

It was a relief to know that she wouldn't have to witness the disgust in (Y/n)'s eyes; for some reason, Lena knew she couldn't handle seeing disgust in the depths of (Y/n)'s (e/c) orbs.

The CEO slumped back into her chair, a look of misery carving across her features. "But I could have helped her, I could have saved her instead I just stood there and did nothing."

(Y/n) threw the newspaper into the bin, she's like to do far more like inserting it up the backside of the author of such vile pestilence, instead (Y/n) returned to her seat on the desk reaching across to Lena. "You were a baby."

"I was four." Lena corrected.

"Oh, four years old? My goodness, of course, you clearly were the usual kind of four years old who knew how to swim very well and could drag a full-grown woman from the water." (Y/n) said in half joking light mood. Until she saw the tears piling up in Lena's bright eyes.

"But if I'd tried or gone for help."

"Lena, do you know what happens when you save someone from drowning? They are so scared that they grasp on to you, and it's hard to swim; it's hard to stay above water, they don't mean to, but they make it worse. You were a baby, and you could not have saved her, and she wouldn't have wanted to hurt you." (Y/n)'s voice was soft, Lena hadn't seen this (Y/n) since their days in Costa Rica it had all been an act then was this the same now?

"But you agree I could have gone for help?" Lena asked her voice breaking.

(Y/n) swiftly jumped down from the desk and pulled Lena's chair towards her kneeling before the seated woman as (Y/n) brushed a tear from her cheek. "I think you were a small child, confusion and shock gripped you. That does not make you a bad person, I think most children of this age would also not know what to do."

"But..."

"Your mother was the only person in your life Lena, you knew she was who you turned to for help and when she needed help there was no one you knew to ask, you were a child placed into a situation meant for adults." (Y/n) smiled reassuringly. "She'd not want you crying over this Lena, and those people who write this gutter press are not worth your time or your tears."

"But what if I think I'm responsible?" Lena asked softly. The years of guilt had never ever gone away; in fact, as she grew older, the more guilt gnawed away at her.

"That's your guilt, which sadly is an organic feeling in this situation." (Y/n) said knowingly.

"They said I enjoyed it." Lena had only just finished her sentence when she burst out into emotional tears throwing herself into (Y/n)'s arms.

(Y/n) held the weeping woman in her strong arms, embracing her tighter than she probably should have done, her own heartbreaking as she heard Lena sob.

The urge to do some damage was getting too high. Instead (Y/n) felt the tears run down her neck and get caught by the collar of her shirt.

It would be soaking wet by the end of this, but (Y/n) couldn't care about that at this moment. "Shh, don't cry."

"I didn't enjoy watching her die (Y/n) I'm not a monster." Lena cried. "She was my mother; she was the only person who ever truly loved me."

"I know, I know you're not." (Y/n) said soothing the woman's hair. "Honey, you're the least monster-like creature I've ever encountered, and I've met more than a few."

"I'm sorry." Lena apologized, but the tears still fell.

"Shush, there is no need for apologies. Always remember these people only have power if you let them."

It took a while, (Y/n) lost track of time Lena stopped crying, but she still clung to (Y/n) like a lifeline and (Y/n) wasn't in any rush to move. Was it wrong to say that Lena felt so very right in her arms?

(Y/n) pushed the thought aside and calmed herself.

"Lena, what's wrong?" Kara gasped as she stood in the doorway. Lena pushed (Y/n) away from her as she straightened herself out and tried to put herself back into her usual cool and calm mood.

"Nothing, I was just....err... "

(Y/n) picked herself up from the floor she'd been so distracted she had let Lena overpower her for a moment.

Kara looked between the two, something had happened, but no one was talking, Lena was roo tongue-tied and (Y/n was too cool for school as usual. That routine was getting too old for Kara.

"Did you tell her yet?" Kara asked, looking to (Y/n) who only shrugged.

"We're having a game night tomorrow night, Alex wanted (Y/n) to drop in as she went to work. (Y/n) has invited Sara too." Kara smiled too excited to wait for (Y/n) to reply to her.

Lena turned suspicious hard eyes to (Y/n), it was again astounding how she could go from wanting to fall apart in her arms and feeling safe and then wanting to murder her.

"She's in the city visiting, and she'll be here briefly. I didn't want to miss her." (Y/n) shrugged. "She's also the most competitive person ever, who else was I going to have on my team?"

"No, wouldn't that be a shame," Lena replied through grated teeth. "An utter shame." Was this the same woman who had just held her while she cried? Now she was planning cute team dates with another woman. A woman she'd already had sweet intensely hot times with that ended up between the sheets. 


	14. Jealous Lena

"Stop burning a hole in the door." Kara laughed as she placed a big bowl of chips on the table. She'd gone all out of arrangements for this game night more so than she had ever done.

She needed to move her plan forward, Alex had agreed to help, but Kara knew she wouldn't need it. All she needed was to put Lena and (Y/n) in a room together and watch them explode.

In the right way, of course. When Kara had walked into Lena's office the day before and found the two of them. Despite the apparent fact Lena had been crying, there had been some kind of interaction between the two that hadn't involved a shouting match or sarcasm match.

Kara was learning what (Y/n) gave out Lena was only too happy to smash back at her.

"I'm not." Lena protested. She'd had her gaze trained on the door for the last twenty minutes. Since (Y/n) had been officially twenty minutes late.

Lena's mind began to bulge with possibilities as to how (Y/n) was late. They all involved that creepy little blonde ex.

Was (Y/n) being taken advantage of in the back of a cab, the driver paid to turn a blind eye as they drove through the city as though they had no care in the world. They probably didn't have any concerns.

Lena imagined the too annoying blond would have no cares with (Y/n) going down on her, that same tongue she'd used to kiss her with that day in the elevator now used on her.

 _I'm not jealous._ Lena told herself, again.

Okay, so maybe creepy was a bad word to describe her, but at this point, Lena was teaching for insults, and creepy was the best she had.

"Explain to me again why I'm not your partner in this Alex?" Kelly asked as she came to sit next to Lena, Alex was busting herself with the beverages in the kitchen.

"Because we're always, team Danvers," Kara answered for her sister.

"That hardly seems fair." Kelly playfully pouted. "I'm stuck with Lena."

"Thanks." Lena sighed, tonight was turning out to be a bust.

A knock at the door heralded everyone's attention. Kara rushed on her tiptoes to the door, too excited to hide the bright smile plastered across her lips as she peeled open the door to reveal (Y/n) and Sara.

"Come in, we're all here." Kara sang.

"Wow, someone is happy did she have help to get this high?" Sara leaned into (Y/n) to whisper.

Kara's cheeks turned red, and Lena's eyes smoldered as she watched the small blonde tough (Y/n). Did she know that just yesterday (Y/n) was holding her? Had even called her honey.

It had taken a while for the dog to clear for Lena to remember the endearment used by the annoying photographer, but she could still hear her say it.

"This is Sara." (Y/n) said, pointing to the woman standing next to her.

"Yeah, we worked that one out," Lena said, rolling her eyes, why did she look better in Jean's and a shirt than she did an expensive dress? Why was she standing so close to (Y/n) did she need help standing up? Lena pouted.

Kara clapped her hands together. "So let's get started shall we are you all ready to get your bottoms whipped?"

"What?" (Y/n) raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what, you can try to win, but you've never come up against me yet, Snow White," Sara said planting her hands on her hips and grinning, she was in this to win, and she was not going to go easy on the bottom girl.

xxx

"Ah, hah!" Sara leaped into the air turning to find (Y/n) as their hands clapped loudly together in a high five. Sara didn't stop there shorter than (Y/n) by a couple of feet she threw herself at the woman and held onto her tightly jumping up and down excitedly. "We won!"

Lena narrowed her eyes and watched the scene, like a live-action version of a grotesque porn film. It turned her stomach and made her blood boil.

She wasn't going to evaluate why she was feeling all these emotions. She certainly wasn't going to go into why she wanted to grab the blonde woman and throw her through the window.

She could do it, Kara could catch her. At least Lena would have the satisfaction of wiping her smug grin off her face.

Having to watch the way she had so effortlessly brought a smile out of (Y/n). The way she'd touch (Y/n) whenever she wanted to and worse of all the way her voice tortured Lena's ears with her irritating voice saying (Y/n)'s name.

The whole night had been one long trial, and it wasn't over yet.

Kara pouted as she looked to Alex for reassurance, how had they lost? Their song hadn't worked. In fact, Sara and (Y/n) had fallen over themselves laughing.

They weren't the only ones, Kelly had not hidden her snigger and information that it wasn't normal to treat these nights so seriously. In contrast, Lena hid desperately the knowledge that she had been preparing since she had been invited.

"Suck it, we win!" Sara raved, turning to the others, but her arm was still surgically attached to (Y/n).

"We're good hosts, we let you win." Alex shrugged.

"Yeah, sure." (Y/n) sniggered.

"Yes, Alex, and why didn't you let us win? I am your girlfriend." Kelly asked her girlfriend.

Alex opened her mouth to reply but thought better of it and shut her mouth. "Okay, let's play this other thing, Kara planned."

"Oh, yes!" Kara sang happily. "We have to ask each other questions to get to know each other, you have to, absolutely have to answer."

"This doesn't sound good," Sara whispered to (Y/n).

"Lena!" Kelly gasped as Lena split her glass of wine, she'd been so angry and distracted by Sara Lance that she'd almost crushed the glass in her hands and sent the liquid everywhere.

"Sorry." Lena blushed.

"I'll go first." Kara smiled. "Remember, you have to answer truthfully. Alex, did you eat all the pizza in my fridge?"

"That's the kind of question?" Sara chuckled. "That was me, by the way, I was hungry."

Kara pouted how dare the woman eat her pizza. Now I hope Lena steals (Y/n)!

"So, I can go next, I presume," Sara smugly said as she aimed her blue eyes at a fuming Lena. "Ever had a girlfriend, Lena?"

No one had expected it least of all Lena, what was that anything to do with this woman? Was this a competition? "I experimented in university." Lena shrugged.

"Everyone says that." Alex laughed.

"I didn't," Kara said with a frown.

"Yes, but you are too sweet," Kelly said, trying to reassure the woman.

(Y/n) ignored the smile that Sara sent her way, she knew it was a bad idea to tell Sara about what had happened with Lena in the elevator. Now she was on some kind of one-woman mission to do something (Y/n) was sure would just end badly.

"Did you see her eyes look your way?" Sara whispered. "She's into you."

(Y/n) rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I believe I am next," Lena said in the kind of measured way that made the hairs on (Y/n)'s arms stand on end and a particular part of her anatomy throb.

Crap. (Y/n) silently cursed.

"(Y/n), have you ever been married?" Lena smirked, it was an over the top question she was sure (Y/n) wasn't the type to ever marry and wear that verbal ball and chain wherever she went.

"No, I've never been married, but I was engaged once." (Y/n) replied shocking, everyone bar, Sara. Who sat with her glass of wine in her hand smugly.

"You'll never guess what her name was." Sara chuckled.

"What?" Lena asked cautiously. If it was Andrea Rojas, it would be (Y/n) she'd be throwing through the window.

"Kara." Sara laughed. "That's your name, isn't it Snow White?"

"Yes, it is." Kara gasped.

"Relax, it is a common name," Kelly reassured the room.

(Y/n) nodded in agreement it was for sure a common name back on Krypton, Kara had just been the one with the sweetest smile. It was just a shame back then (Y/n) had not cared for her the way she should have.

Oh, she would have married her and been loyal and everything that came with the name of the house of El, but there was no heart there and no passion.

(Y/n) chanced a glimpse at Lena, the frown on her face made her look terrifying. Then again, passion had never really gotten (Y/n) anywhere.

She'd seen that when she'd taken a chariot through the battle ruins of the city of Troy. The blood still barely dry, the tales of despair and heartbreak were almost too much for the supposed Goddess of Love to bear.

But then she'd known more of war than love; it had been the greatest irony of her entire life when she'd fled one battlefield to be declared a deity of love.

Her life was the opposite.

That had been before Sara arrived suddenly one day, saving her from the despair of being the Goddess in an ivory tower.

She'd become a Legend, part of a team working for good fighting the bad guys and only then had (Y/n) began to feel anything worthwhile.

It had been thanks to Sara and the guys on the waverider that she escaped a hell she had unwittingly fallen upon.

They were the only ones who knew her secret, knew her origin, and the only ones she had ever trusted.

"You were engaged?" Lena asked. Finally, she'd had to take in the information and register the envy and jealousy. She hated that Sara knew all the intimate details of (Y/n)'s life, how many intimate secrets had the two shared after heated nights.

The knowledge did not bring Lena joy.

"Yes, my family were very influential, and it was deemed appropriate that I marry someone of equal rank to myself." (Y/n) shrugged. "Can we move on, I'm not the only one who has ever been engaged."

"Yes, let's move on." Alex agreed she did not want to go too far down this conversation.

The turn went around again until it was Lena's turn again, she had a million and one questions she wanted to ask, but she couldn't pinpoint the perfect one. "Have you ever cried over someone (Y/n)?"

(Y/n) took a deep breath, she had cried over too many, cried over her parents, her Grandmother, her brother, cried over the destruction of her home planet and yet she couldn't say it. She couldn't admit that.

Her most recent had been something foolish, something petty in the scheme of things. It had been that night in her hotel room after she'd arrived from the airport seeing Lena with her boyfriend had damaged her.

Made her question all of her, was she not do good enough? What had she done to deserve that heartbreak? And (Y/n) had cried into her pillow.

The next night Andrea had been a bit too friendly and (Y/n) had soon found herself regretting agreeing to anything.

"Yes, yes, I have." (Y/n) said her eyes level with Lena's. She wasn't going to go into how she'd literally cried over Andrea because of Lena. Somehow (Y/n) was sure that the CEO would not appreciate that information. "But that's what happens when I get drunk." The woman laughed to cover up her brief openness.

xxx

The night was still in full swing, but there was a point when (Y/n) was growing weary of it, Sara seemed to be enjoying herself conversing with Alex as though they'd known each other all their lives.

While (Y/n) took the odd stares of the angered CEO.

It was getting quite intense, making her excuses she headed off to the bathroom only to find her arm being pulled back. A hand gripping it.

When she turned around, she was confused to see Lena had followed her and, for some reason, had grabbed hold of her.

"Can I help you?" (Y/n) asked.

"Yes, you can help me, what's with your girlfriend in there? she's been winding me up all evening." Len fumed.

"She's not my girlfriend." (Y/n) shrugged. Not anymore, at least, it had been a long time since anything like that had happened.

"Whatever she is, I forgot she's amazing and brilliant, and she can do anything." Lena mocked recalling how (Y/n) had described why she had invited Sara Lance. "She may be all those things, but I'm pretty amazing, too, you know!"

 _Yikes, yeah, you don't have to tell me._ (Y/n) smirked her eyes involuntarily, drifting to Lena's cleavage.

"I'm pretty amazing, I own my own company, and I am intelligent an...oh fucking hell..." Lena didn't find the words to finish. Instead, she threw herself at (Y/n), slamming her against the wall as their lips met fiercely. Her hands framing (Y/n)'s face as the photographer's hands dug into the flesh of Lena's bottom, forcing Lena's hips forward.

Lena had never intended to do this; she'd never meant to throw herself at anyone, let alone (Y/n). She'd needed to show (Y/n) she could measure up to the blonde temptress and be just as alluring.

(Y/n) nipped at Lena's bottom lip with her teeth, tasting the wine she'd drank. It was the only time (Y/n) had ever gotten drunk from Earth wine. When Lena gasped, opening her mouth (Y/n) slipped her tongue inside, teasing Lena's and tickling the roof of her mouth.

The tingles flowed through every nerve ending in Lena's body.

(Y/n)'s hands moved down Lena's hips to her thighs and pushed up her blue dress. Cupping Lena's panty covered ass causing Lena to moan, (Y/n) squeezed the luscious flesh in her hands wishing they were somewhere private and not in Kara's apartment.

"Lena!" Kara's call made the two women jump apart like two teenagers caught in an illicit activity.

Lena's and (Y/n)'s gaze remained locked, Lena didn't feel shame this time despite aggressively attacking (Y/n) in her best friend's apartment while it was full.

This time Lena felt something entirely different; beyond the comedy of seeing her lipstick smeared across (Y/n)'s lips, there was something else developing.

A kiss would never be enough. 

(All gifs made by Kali_Story, thank you my gif dealer. Lol.)


	15. Late Night Visits

(Y/n) laced her fingers through her short strands of hair she'd done hardly any work all day; her mind was still filled with the memory of Lena.

For the three days since that game night, Lena had consumed the photographer's head at every moment; sleep was impossible because (Y/n) 's blood raged at the memory of Lena's butt caught between her hands. The feel of Lena's lips pressed wantonly against her own.

Lena's full breasts pushed up so close to her chest, (Y/n) could still feel the point of her nipples as Lena's hands held her captive in a possessive motion that rendered (Y/n) unwilling to flee. It was all too much. It was like being tortured.

That was how (Y/n) found herself alone in her office. Everyone had left for the night, but (Y/n) knew she needed to catch up with her workload of she would be in big trouble. Probably not, Andrea was very easy to maneuver around (Y/n) just bashed her eyes or winked here or there, a little cheeky smile, and Andrea turned from a beast into a cute little kitten.

The only problem with that was (Y/n) didn't want to flirt with Andrea, her head was so full of Lena she was all she saw. It was stupid when Lena hadn't called her or visited. It had been all a big game to her as usual.

And (Y/n) was the pawn again.

(Y/n) stretched her arms leaning back in her chair, she'd long since lost track of time, but the sun had set a while ago, and the lights of street lamps lit the city.

(Y/n) let out a loud, frustrated noise that was a mix of a grunt and a shout; she should not have been such a pushover, she should have pushed Lena away and politely declined.

But then she'd been powerless to do anything but respond. Then her own hands had gone for a wander and somehow ended up hanging out down south.

"Oh, Rao, what's wrong with me?" (Y/n) buried her head in her hands on the desk.

"Who's that?" A sexy husky voice asked from the doorway.

(Y/n) sat up suddenly, her gaze flashing to the doorway where Lena stood, dressed in a long black jacket her hair pulled back tightly into a bun high on her head. "Ray, Ray Palmer, an old friend he's very wise far wiser than Mick, but I mean the man has a stash of good beer so..."

"Stop talking." Lena purred as she slowly advanced into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Okay." (Y/n) 's eyes watched the woman move closer, her body moving slowly and with purpose. The photographer swallowed harshly as her eyes rolled up to Lena's face.

A feral arrogant smirk cut across her red lips as her green eyes shone with mischief.

Lena had begun to question herself when she got out of her car and headed up to (Y/n) 's office. She'd had to stand in the hallway, steadying her courage for ten minutes.

Then she had seen the look on (Y/n) 's face, and all her doubts were gone. She'd gotten brave.

She'd expected (Y/n) to smugly come to her office after their encounter at game night. So when there had been nothing, and there was no phone call, Lena had begun to despair until she had come up with her plan after spending a while looking in her bedroom mirror the night before and remembering (Y/n) 's reactions.

That was when her plan had been put into action. She'd even paid the doorman at Catco to let her in past closed hours.

It always paid to have people on the inside who were still loyal to her, or at least would give her information for an incentive.

They'd told her (Y/n) would be working late, and Lena's plan sprung to life. If Andrea happened upon the scene, she'd have to witness it. That just filled Lena with glee.

Lena was determined to purge (Y/n) from her and satisfy her curiosity so she could finally move on.

"What are you doing here? Andrea has gone home.." Lena pressed her finger to (Y/n) 's lips.

"Good, I don't think she would like to see what I have planned." Lena smirked, moving her finger along (Y/n) 's lips slowly. "Where is your little blonde girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend, why the fascination my friend is bald you want to know about him too?" (Y/n) frowned, breaking herself out of the trance-like hold Lena had over her.

"I thought you'd enjoy my visit; I brought an outfit, especially for you." Lena teased as she teased her fingers along with the buttons of her jacket, hoping she could manage sexy, and the buttons wouldn't turn in to some dreadful embarrassing jackass moment where (Y/n) fell on her ass laughing.

Lena slowly pulled away her jacket to reveal her naked body beneath it, (Y/n) fell back slightly in awe Lena's full heavy breasts proudly on show. They were way better than anything (Y/n) 's imagination had made up.

"You like?" Lena asked huskily.

"I...I...Err. I like." (Y/n) 's voice squeaked and stuttered.

They had an awkward moment of silence. Neither one of them knowing what to say next. Was it a lousy protocol to dive straight at the woman and to ravish her senseless. (Y/n) 's brain was beginning to short circuit.

(Y/n) stared deeply into Lena's eyes. It felt like she was staring directly into Lena's soul. Without a word (Y/n) pulled Lena close to her. Lena's heart skipped a beat as she felt (Y/n) 's warm body against hers.

(Y/n) leaned in and kissed Lena with her soft lips. Lena felt her whole body tingle from just their lip contact.

(Y/n) 's kisses became more aggressive. She pressed her tongue against Lena's lips, parting them. Her warm wet tongue was slipping inside Lena's mouth as they continued kissing passionately.

Lena wrapped her slender arms around (Y/n) 's thick neck as they kissed, pulling herself flush against (Y/n) 's body. Their tongues intertwined, dancing from one mouth to the other and back again.

(Y/n) pressed Lena against her desk. She flung the papers onto the floor; she could deal with them another day, Lena Luthor wanted her now. Then she used her strong arms and grabbed Lena by the waist and picked her up.

She set Lena down on top of the desk, her legs dangling off the side. (Y/n) grabbed Lena's right foot with both hands and started to massage it. She lifted Lena's foot higher. (Y/n) kissed the sole of Lena's foot, and then she began to kiss and then suck on each of the raven-haired woman's toes. An action Lena had to admit no one had ever dared do to her before.

It felt surprisingly good.

Then (Y/n) started to kiss her way up Lena's leg. Kissing Lena's ankle and then her lips slowly made their way up.

Lena could feel her juices begin to flow for (Y/n) as she started to kiss Lena's inner thighs. Lena's body tingled all over. She could feel that her face was flushed red.

(Y/n) raised her head, she leaned in as Lena closed her eyes and felt her lips touch her own. Lena parted her lips as they kissed. Her tongue found it's way into Lena's willing mouth once more.

Lena wrapped her arms around (Y/n) 's neck as they passionately kissed. Stopping for a moment, the two women stared into each other's eyes and smiled. "No, Kara around now." (Y/n) said as she leaned in and began kissing Lena again.

(Y/n) 's strong hands wrapped around Lena's waist. Her fingers caressing Lena's soft skin as she stared at Lena's breasts and then looked back profoundly into green eyes and said. "Fuck! You are so beautiful! I've wanted you ever since I first met you!"

"I know." Lena smugly replied.

(Y/n) smirked leaning in once more, kissing Lena passionately. Her strong, capable hands cupped Lena's breasts. Catching the gasp that escaped Lena in her mouth as she felt (Y/n) 's hands caressing her breasts, kneading them lovingly.

Her tongue darted in and out of Lena's mouth as her fingers gently pinched Lena's hardening nipples. The photographer finally broke off their kisses. Her head slowly moved down; her tongue licked the side of Lena's neck. Then she kissed the naked woman's collar bone. Then she finally made her way down to Lena's breasts.

(Y/n) turned her full attention to Lena's breasts. Her strong hands caressed and squeezed them. Lena leaned back slightly, putting her left arm on the table to help prop her up biting her bottom lip to contain a groan that threatened to pour out. (Y/n) looked up into green eyes and gave the raven-haired woman a confident grin, gently squeezed her left breast, making her nipple stick out a little more. (Y/n) slid her tongue out, tracing the outline of Lena's hardened nipple, hungrily taking it into her mouth. Lena leaned her head back and closed her eyes; her fingers twitched with the urge to run her fingers through (Y/n) 's hair. Instead, she restrained herself, focusing on the feel of (Y/n) 's tongue flicking against her nipple.

(Y/n) with a mischievous grin started to kiss her way down Lena's body. She kissed Lena's stomach, raising an eyebrow at the belly button ring she had not expected to find, circling it with her tongue before finally kissed it.

"Lay back." (Y/n) smiled, standing up.

Lena obeyed, laying on her back with her legs dangling off the desk. (Y/n) brought her head down to Lena's crotch. She was so close to Lena's sex; she could feel (Y/n) 's breath on her. Lena had to hold back her insecurities, laying herself bare to someone who was almost a stranger.

For a moment, Lena wanted to get up and run, fight the urge to lay herself bare and be vulnerable her last sexual partner had never ventured to this, he had turned his nose up at the prospect. Men did not serve women; it was the other way around.

But there was something in (Y/n) 's eyes that made her stay. A look she'd never seen before in anyone.

(Y/n) stared at the woman's naked form for a moment. Her eyes were focusing on Lena's freshly waxed pussy. Lena felt a moment to think of the idiocy of her situation laid there on the desk in (Y/n) 's office, thank goodness there were frosted glass obscuring them for any potential passers-by, completely naked and exposed to (Y/n). Like the main course of a meal, hers for the taking.

(Y/n) cut off her thoughts when she took her right hand and placed it behind Lena's neck, pulling her head towards hers and passionately kissed her. (Y/n) had no idea what this all was, she had no idea what had happened, maybe it was a dream she'd fallen asleep on her desk, and this was the consequence of some fantastic phantasmagoria.

Kissing Lena, however, was quickly becoming (Y/n) 's favorite thing. The woman was a very talented kisser.

"Lay on your back." (Y/n) repeated.

Lena didn't reply but complied, laying back down on the desk, shrieking when something stuck in her back, (Y/n) chuckled reaching behind her and pulling out a cheeky Darth Vader figure.

"He always gets where he's not wanted." (Y/n) chuckled carefully moving him to the side where Lena noticed there were more figures. She raised an eyebrow at (Y/n) in reply. "Sometimes, even bad guys have a story."

"Indeed, but what's with the rest?" Lena smirked.

"He needs friends." (Y/n) shrugged.

(Y/n) wasted no more time felt her hands grasping Lena's waist and pulling her towards her. Lena's hips were on the edge of the desk, and her hips were dangling in space. (Y/n) knelt down in front of her, disappearing from view. Lena put her arms behind her, propping herself up on her elbows to see (Y/n) 's face. They stared at each other for a moment. Then (Y/n) went to work, taking Lena's legs and placing them on her firm, broad shoulders. Lena had never really noticed how strong she was, she made Supergirl look like a puny girl scout.

(Y/n) looked deeply into Lena's eyes as she began to kiss Lena's legs, slowly moving her way to the woman's inner thighs. Her warm, moist lips against soft skin were making Lena's body tingle with desire.

Lena felt her hot breath on her exposed pussy. Lena's hips started to dance in response; her body was craving her expert touch. Of course, she was an expert, Lena pushed away her jealousy. Lena's heart jumped as (Y/n) kissed either side of Lena's bare sex. (Y/n) locked her eyes on Lena's as she traced the outline of her pussy with her soft, warm tongue.

Lena started to pant. She didn't think she could be aroused so quickly! (Y/n) started to kiss Lena's pussy as if it were her mouth. She was passionately kissing it with even more intensity than when she was kissing her on the lips!

Lena's arms were getting tired, so she laid back down on the desk. Closing her eyes and let her lover make out with her pussy. Reaching her arms down towards (Y/n) 's head. Lena's soft hands caressed her rugged face, combing her fingers through her short luscious hair. That seemed to drive her wild. (Y/n) took Lena's pussy into her mouth. Her tongue probed Lena's sex, tracing the outline of it before she finally drew herself inside Lena's tight body.

 _God!_ Her tongue felt so good Lena's eyes rolled back in her head! She was lost in the moment.

(Y/n) continued to French kiss Lena's sex with a deep and focused passion. Lena's body was in a state of euphoria as (Y/n) 's skilled hands traced the outline of Lena's smooth, supple body. Then her hands found their mark, cupping Lena's breasts. (Y/n) began to caress and squeeze, her fingers gently pinching Lena's nipples.

Lena's body felt like it was on fire. She was so completely lost, so wholly aroused. It would not be long Lena knew until she finally came.

Lena's hands left (Y/n) 's hair and moved up, placing them on top of (Y/n) 's as they caressed her breasts together. (Y/n) could help but smile smugly knowing Lena was on the edge of ecstasy. She knew Lena's body needed release. Her tongue darted in and out of Lena's tight pussy rapidly as Lena's body convulsed and tightened as she came. She lapped up the juices greedily.

Lena let go of her hands and ran her fingers through (Y/n) 's hair, pulling her tightly against her sex. She wanted to keep her there forever.

Far too soon (Y/n) stood up and surveyed her work a self-satisfied smirk on her lips as she wiped her lips with her thumb, licking off Lena's juices. "Nice, but you should have asked me to dinner first."


	16. Unfinished Business

Lena rolled her eyes. _One brief wonderful moment. Then you open that filthy mouth._ She'd made a mistake. A huge colossal error. Now (Y/n) 's smug face was making her wish she hadn't just thrown her through the window at Kara's apartment the other night.

(Y/n) knew she must have looked incredibly smug and pleased with herself, but how else was she supposed to act? The woman that she'd been mooning over since the first moment she'd laid eyes on her all those years ago had waltzed into her office, naked and offered herself up on a silver platter and then (Y/n) had easily made her come.

It may have been an odd thing to be proud of, but right now, the photographer was insanely proud of herself. Lena could try to deny whatever she wanted, but she could never deny the reaction she had to (Y/n).

"You can remove the smugness from your face now." Lena coldly said as she lifted herself from the desk, feeling a little weak from her orgasm, she struggled. (Y/n) offered her hand, and Lena reluctantly took it.

(Y/n) 's smug grin only got brighter as she moved closer to the woman, her hands dropping to Lena's hips. "It's kinda hard, you got all dressed up for me, came to my office and everything."

Lena let out a huff pushing (Y/n) away as she looked around for her robe. "You wish, I got dressed up for myself."

"So, you dress like this often, do you?" (Y/n) smugly asked as she picked up Lena's robe, it had somehow ended up on top of the potted plant (Y/n) always forgot the name of.

Lena snatched it back and quickly but gracefully put it back on. "Actually, yes."

"Oh, I see. So, is this a new initiative, then going around office blocks and getting women to eat you out, or is it just Catco, and was that just for me?" (Y/n) chuckled, annoyed Lena would always be cute as hell.

Lena raised an unamused eyebrow. "This will not happen again."

Quicker than Lena could blink (Y/n) had closed the distance between them and drew her into her arms. "Hey, let's not be too hasty. We can have way more fun."

Lena struggled out of (Y/n) 's arms. It felt far too good, she'd done what she wanted to achieve, and now she would move on. Get (Y/n) out of her system and finally be able to look at her without having raging hot fantasies.

Or wake frustrated every night after another intense dream. All of that would disappear now, and (Y/n) would become just another person. Her mystery was gone.

That was the plan anyway.

"I think not." Lena smiled. "I got that out of my system, we can draw a line under this whole thing."

(Y/n) frowned confused. "You came here to use me to get your rocks off now I'm purged from your system, like some kind of fucking disease!" She hadn't intended to raise her voice, but she was angry. She'd been used again by Lena Luthor, and yet, she'd been like a lamb to the slaughter.

Lena shrugged.

"You know something, Lena get out, fucking get the hell out. Andrea was right; you are a spoiled brat!" (Y/n) said sternly, she was angry, but more than that, she was hurt.

That had hit its mark, Lena felt it in a place that felt familiar. "Well, maybe you should go and find the perfect Andrea to get your rocks off!" Lena bit back.

"I will!" (Y/n) stubbornly replied. "Get out!"

"I'm going." Lena snapped; her face had turned red as she headed to the door, turning when she heard (Y/n) 's footsteps behind her. "Where are you going?"

Lena rolled her eyes. "I'm escorting you."

"Why?"

"Because it's late, and you're just the type of pain in the ass who would get attacked." (Y/n) said nonchalantly, as though it wouldn't haunt her for all her days if anything happened to the annoying woman.

"Thank you for your sarcasm, I can look after myself." Lena huffed, ignoring the warm glow this one action caused in her. They'd just argued yet (Y/n) was worried about her and was going out of her way to make sure she was safe.

Lena wasn't so far gone into stubborn anger that she hadn't registered that and appreciated it.

Walking down the empty hallway, her mind hummed with the idea of pulling (Y/n) into her car and taking her to her apartment locking the front door and spend the weekend taking (Y/n) up on her challenge of more fun.

Lena winced realizing that her actions tonight had not satisfied her cravings for (Y/n), they'd merely increased them.

And now all Lena could picture was (Y/n) with Andrea, why had she gone from a woman who rarely experienced jealousy and envy to turning green at every woman (Y/n) came into contact with?

Lena's gaze discreetly moved to (Y/n) her lips still were smeared with her lipstick, and if Lena were wanting to play fair, she'd have told her. Then again, Lena played to win whether she knew it or not, and she enjoyed seeing her branding on the attractive woman.

"I hope you enjoy your date with Andrea," Lena smirked.

"I will don't worry." (Y/n) cringed at the idea, she was going home alone away from rich girls who liked to play games.

Lena pursed her lips and clenched her fists, frustration building in her. She couldn't let Andrea get her hands on (Y/n). Lena stopped suddenly turning sharply too (Y/n) a fierce gaze in her green eyes. "How can you go to her after what just happened?"

"Why are you all so dramatic?" (Y/n) sighed. "Life was simpler with Sara."

More burning jealousy flamed inside Lena at the woman's name. "I imagine life is simpler when your girlfriend is simple."

"Sara isn't simple, don't judge her when you don't know her." (Y/n) said sternly, walking ahead, making Lena chase her.

"Interesting how you quickly stick up for her, how you say you're going off to Andrea, yet you call me a spoilt brat!" Lena called after her, sternly marching, trying to catch up.

"You called me a disease, of course, I called you a spoilt brat!"

"No, you called yourself a disease." Lena frowned. "I simply said there would be no repeats."

(Y/n) took Lena by surprise when she turned on her heels and pushed her up against a wall. Standing close, she could feel Lena's nipples through the thin coat. "Why do you care? I thought I was out of your system."

Lena half-heartedly pushed against (Y/n) 's chest, there was something utterly threatening about (Y/n) despite being more powerful Lena could feel the muscles in her arms flexing against her as (Y/n) brushed up against her. Yet she knew (Y/n) would never hurt her, not physically anyway. Emotionally was another matter that had already happened long ago. "I don't."

"It really rips you up, doesn't it, imagining me with anyone else you know what I can do now, so it's worse." (Y/n) whispered in Lena's ear, letting her lips gently touch Lena's ear.

Lena's breath caught in her throat, (Y/n) 's nearness the scent of her perfume, the feel of her hands on her, and the memory of their encounter all acted to render Lena of speech.

(Y/n) moved her head to hover over Lena's lips. "I wish I had my strap-on right now, I'd fuck you right now against this wall. I'd make you moan my name so loudly these walls would remember forever."

"Oh, God." Lena groaned, she should have brought one. She prided herself for being prepared, but would it have been weird for her to buy a strap-on for the woman she kinda sorta hated but thought she was sex on legs?

"Would you like that? Right here where anyone could see, maybe even Andrea, she'd find me buried to the hilt in you. Would she get the message then?" (Y/n) whispered her lips occasionally brushing Lena's lips as she lifted Lena and maneuvered her legs, so they wrapped around her waist.

Lena bit her bottom lip at the enticing pressure of (Y/n)'s sex rocking against her own.

"Yeah, I can feel your reaction. Your logic hates me, but your body has other ideas." (Y/n) chuckled. "Just a little warning, payback is a bitch."

(Y/n) laughed, dropping Lena to her feet and moving away seemingly unaffected as Lena angrily glared at her in shock. "What the hell was that?"

"Payback." (Y/n) shrugged. "You deserved it."

xxx

Lena slammed the door of her apartment behind her, her plan had gone well, but then she'd gotten verbally slapped in the face. She wouldn't have cared, but that bit had been her fault.

She had to be all arrogant and rub it in (Y/n) 's face, now goodness knows where she was. Probably with Sara retelling the tale of Lena's attempt at sexy seductress and how hard she'd failed.

Sara, of course, would take over that role expertly and (Y/n) would gladly agree to play. Lena wished more and more that she'd never met that blonde woman, and Andrea was always a constant pain in the backside.

It was getting too much.

She'd even been jealous of Alex Danvers.

Lena sighed as she poured herself a glass of whiskey and took a deep gulp. Still wearing the coat she'd worn to seduce (Y/n), she caught sight of her sex ruffled hair in the mirror, her smudged lipstick and red marks on her neck, she knew they were present on her breasts too.

No one could ever say (Y/n) did not know what she was doing, Lena squeezed the glass, of course, she knew what she was doing how many women at Catco had she already seduced?

Who would say no, she was attractive and intelligent on occasion she could be kind and thoughtful. There was no one turning her down.

"Why won't she leave my head?" Lena shouted out to no one in particular.

It was definitely all (Y/n) 's fault for her little act; she'd left her more hot and bothered than she had been when she arrived at her office, and now Lena had to take care of that herself. Which was so unsatisfying.

Lena let out a long frustrated breath just as a loud knock sounded at her door. Her eyes rolled to the clock on the wall, who could be knocking on her door at half-past eleven at night?

Cautiously Lena approached the door, looking through the eyeglass, her eyes widening when she saw (Y/n) standing on the other side.

What the hell is she doing here? Lena puzzled, she wasted no time opening the door. "What do I owe the please of this visit did Andrea turn you down?"

(Y/n) ignored her, she'd arrived home and felt unsettled. Her mind was filled with Lena. She even still smelled of Lena, so she'd jumped into the shower, but that did nothing that just made things so much worse.

So here she was walking through Lena's apartment door without waiting for an invitation.

"Did I invite you in?"

"No, but I noticed I didn't invite you to my office earlier, either. Now we're quite." (Y/n) shrugged, shifting nervously on her feet. Lena hadn't changed from their tryst earlier that night. The center of the coat had fallen open, revealing her flesh between her breasts.

"Well, what did you want?" Lena asked.

"You." (Y/n) replied quickly.

Lena blinked rapidly. "What?"

"I want you, I couldn't do it in the office anyone could have seen, and I wasn't prepared." (Y/n) sheepishly said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"You said you'd do it for an audience," Lena said smugly.

(Y/n) moved closer to her, (Y/n) 's eyes locked onto Lena's as though she were looking for something. "I never was very good at sharing." The photographer whispered as she lifted her fingers to glide through Lena's hair. "And talk is cheap isn't it, I could never do that to you, I mean to put you on display, I'd totally fuck you though."

"You have such a way with words."

Lena felt the safety of her reassurance, the warmth of (Y/n) 's presence as she moved ever closer. "You don't like me; I get that I'm not fond of you, but there are some things we can do for each other."

Lena furrowed her brows and took in (Y/n) 's apparent intent. "And what are these things exactly?" As she felt emboldened, reaching between them to feel a bulge. "Oh, well, I wouldn't want to be a rude, bad hostess."

(Y/n) wouldn't be telling Lena she hadn't come straight here. Instead, she'd done a little shop and purchased something she hadn't owned for a long while.

(Y/n) raised an eyebrow. "Yes, that would be absolutely terrible, think how that would impact your reputation too."

"Oh yes, I cannot afford an even worse one." Lena chuckled.

(Y/n) caught Lena's head between her hands and lifted her gaze up to meet hers, catching her unawares. (Y/n) filtered between saying something deep and meaningful and not saying anything at all.

The silence stretched between them as their gazes locked, and (Y/n) 's thumbs caressed Lena's cheeks. The softness was seductive, a brief moment of vulnerability that seemed to affect them both.

Lena felt the moment that stretched too long, there had been too much talking already. So Lena reached behind (Y/n)'s neck and pushed her closer until their lips met in a harsh battle. Lena didn't want to talk now or later, she just wanted to feel something aside from inadequacy and loneliness.

She wanted to feel whatever it was that she only got from (Y/n).

"I still hate you," Lena muttered through their kiss as (Y/n) pushed her against the wall.

"Yeah, yeah, I hate you too." 

(gifs made by @Kali_Story)


	17. Frenemies With Benefits

_Frenemies with benefits._

That's what Lena had called what they were; it hadn't sounded very good and, in truth (Y/n), had no idea what it all meant. So the photographer had taken to google for an answer.

It didn't look good either, it was more like Stalin and Churchill doing naughty stuff together while they plotted and hated each other.

(Y/n) mused as she went through the set of shots she'd taken that day. She had to watch Lena fawn over Supergirl at some grand event with the mayor of National City.

It had been two weeks since the night Lena had arrived at her office and blew (Y/n)'s mind. Every time she sat behind her desk, she thought about Lena. How she laid back and moaned with pleasure, how she runs her fingers through her hair making (Y/n)'s heart beat faster.

They'd had hookups since then, always just as explosive and utterly secret. Lena would send the signal text and (Y/n) would leave what she was doing. It was agreed (Y/n)'s apartment was too dangerous given Alex was her neighbor, and Lena did not want anyone to know, including her friends.

(Y/n) cringed at what had happened a few days ago while getting hot and heavy on Lena's couch.

_Lena clasped her arms around (Y/n), clutching desperately trying to pull her closer even though they were as close as could be. Their lips locked together, tongues dueling together, neither giving in Lena had learned (Y/n) was a fantastic kisser._

_(Y/n)'s jacket had already been stripped and thrown somewhere, then her shirt had gone, and now her pants were open but still on._

_(Y/n)'s hand crept down Lena's stomach and down her thigh pushing her dress up her side finding Lena's pussy. "Hmm, a naughty girl, no panties, is it my birthday?" (Y/n) smirked, pulling back from Lena's lips._

_"No, it's mine," Lena replied, pulling (Y/n) back down to meet her lips roughly._

_Knock Knock._

_"Ignore it," Lena said through their kiss before stifling a moan as (Y/n)'s fingers met their target._

_(Y/n) intended to._

_Knock Knock_

_"Fuck off!" Lena hissed as (Y/n), continued to pump her fingers in and out of her sex. Moving her mouth down, Lena's jaw and to her neck gently grazing the skin with her teeth before licking._

_Knock Knock._

_Dammit, can't a girl have an orgasm in peace? Lena pouted._

_"Lena!!!!" Kara's voice rang through the door and made Lena's blood run cold, (Y/n) was unaffected; she continued, but Lena was not going to get caught._

_"(Y/n) stop!" Lena cautioned._

_(Y/n) sat up and looked down. "Why, just ignore her."_

_"She can't see us, get your stuff and hide!" Lena screeched as quietly as she could, would Kara be listening in? Lena hoped not._

_"What?" (Y/n) asked in disbelief as Lena pushed her from the sofa and ran around the room collecting (Y/n)'s things and throwing them at her._

_"Go!" Lena demanded, as she straightened out her dress and tried to tame her hair._

_(Y/n) rolled her eyes and clutching her jacket and shirt with her shoes, left the room hiding in Lena's bedroom._

_"Yep, fun night hiding from a nerdy journalist." (Y/n) sighed, falling back on Lena's bed and closing her eyes, pulling in her raging hormones as she heard the door open._

_In the living room, Kara beamed at her friend, flashing the pizza she had bought especially. "It hasn't escaped my attention I've been a bad friend recently."_

_"What, you? No, never." Lena disagreed, her gaze flashing to the door that hid (Y/n)._

_"But don't worry, because I have pizza and we're going to watch a movie a real old fashion girls night." Kara happily smiled._

_Lena's eyes widened, and horror assaulted her, watch a movie and eat pizza with Kara or indulge in multiple orgasms with (Y/n) she loved her friend, but tonight there was no contest._

_What could she do?_

_Kara looked at her, expectantly her big puppy dog blue eyes pleading. Lena chanced one last sad look at the door, her chances of being taken to the heights of pleasure tonight were getting even slimmer._

_"Fine, put the movie on." Lena sighed. I just hope (Y/n) stays inside._

_"Yay!" Kara sang happily, putting the pizza down on the table and falling down on the sofa. "Come on, but we are absolutely not watching any True Crime."_

_Lena rolled her eyes, would (Y/n) watch true crime documentaries with her even if she didn't like them? But then would Lena watch Star Wars with (Y/n) even though she didn't like it?_

_The yes came far too quickly._

_"Fine, but I'm not watching anything boring," Lena said as she joined Kara on the couch, her gaze again shifting to the door._

_"What are you looking at?" Kara asked._

_"What?" Lena's head flashed towards Kara, her eyes full of alarm. "I'm not looking at anything, what are you looking at?"_

_Kara frowned. "You, but you keep looking at the door like you expect someone to come out."_

_"No I don't, that's a pretty quick accusation there is no one in my bedroom!" Lena snapped._

_"Err okay, cranky, I never said there was." Kara chuckled, opening the pizza box and handing Lena a slice. "If there was, we'd have to share this pizza, and that is not happening."_

_In Lena's bedroom (Y/n) sat on the edge of Lena's bed, she still hadn't dressed, hoping that Kara would leave, and then she'd smelled the pizza and heard talk of movies._

_(Y/n) would be stuck in Lena's bedroom all night if she didn't act, luckily her cell phone was in her jacket, taking it out she dialed Alex's number and waited._

_Hey (Y/n), what's up?_

_"Alex." (Y/n) whispered as quietly as she could. "I'm in trouble."_

_"What? I can't hear you speak up."_

_(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "I can't, I need you to go to Lena's and make up an excuse for Kara to leave."_

_"Why?"_

_(Y/n) hesitated. What could she say, come and get your sister because I want to fuck her best friend and she's in the way? It wouldn't work, and for it to be a secret like Lena wished (Y/n) couldn't say a word._

_"Nevermind, I think, fell asleep and had a nightmare." (Y/n) sighed, falling back onto Lena's bed, at least it was comfy._

_"A nightmare about Kara?"_

_"Yeah, she's an annoying pain in the butt."_

_Alex chuckled, on the other end. "I know, but she's a cutie. It's impossible to not love her."_

_(Y/n) rolled her eyes as she ended her call, there was one person tonight who wasn't a fan of Ms. Kara Danvers._

_(Y/n) had fallen asleep, she had to wait so long, Lena had awoken her up at gone one AM her services were no longer required she had to leave._

(Y/n) let out a long sigh. Sometimes this sneaking around secretive affair was exciting and thrilling, but often it was tiresome, and it sucked, realizing that Lena was actually ashamed of what they were doing.

"I'm an idiot." (Y/n) complained into her hands.

"Yes, you are." The familiar voice replied from the doorway.

(Y/n)'s head flashed up that stupidly predictable hitch in her heart being her constant companion whenever Lena Luthor was near. "What are you doing here, in broad daylight?"

Lena smirked. "I do believe we have to reschedule our little tete-a-tete from the other night, my place tonight, seven PM."

With that, Lena turned on her heels and left, leaving (Y/n) to stare at the empty space at the door.

"Why is she like this?" (Y/n) sighed dreaming her mood soon changed when as soon as Lena exited, Andrea entered. _Crap._

Andrea didn't bother to knock seeing Lena leave had been enough reason for her to quicken her pace and get inside make sure she hadn't missed anything. "Visitors during work time isn't professional (Y/n)."

(Y/n) rolled her eyes, her good mood dissipating quickly. Why did the woman insist on ruining everything?

Andrea ignored the annoyed look in the photographer's eyes and perched herself on the edge of the desk, as close to (Y/n) as she could.

(Y/n) felt outraged the woman would dare sit in the spot where she had shared something so intense with Lena. She was taunting the memory.

Andrea playfully touched (Y/n)'s arm lightly, trailing her fingertips along. "You know I can be just as entertaining."

"Excuse me?" (Y/n) asked, moving her arm away.

Andrea's eyes flash with something (Y/n) found alarming. "There is something that happens when you're too blinded by lust (Y/n), you forget to use your brain, and instead you think with something quite different."

(Y/n) frowned.

"Just be careful, I care about you (Y/n) and some people are just good at playing games and nothing else," Andrea warned with a sad smile before standing up and leaving as suddenly as she arrived.

As she walked down the hallway that Lena had moments before walked, she looked up to the security camera that covered that area of the building.

She'd been overcome with jealous anger when she'd first been shown the footage, but then, maybe she could use it for leverage.

And Andrea would be there when (Y/n) was left by Lena again. This time she wouldn't give up so easily. 


	18. Insecurities

Alex leaned into (Y/n) her bottle of beer clutched in her hand. "Penny for your thoughts."

"What, oh nothing." (Y/n) shrugged, taking a sip of her beer, tonight she'd had to go straight to the alcohol that would affect her the booze that would make her not think for a while. So she'd taken a dose of Aldebaran Rum to ease her troubles.

What was the protocol when you argued with your frenemy with benefits? Did that mean it was over?

In a month, they hadn't fought, but then all they did was have sex the most complex their conversations stretched to was what time they would meet.

Today things had been different.

_Lena glared at (Y/n) from across her desk, had she thought Lena would be happy with the news? "You're going away with your ex." Just the thought made Lena's blood boil._

_"Yes, the whole team it's a work thing old times sake because I have the week off." (Y/n) shrugged, she'd been so excited when Sara had suggested the idea._

_"What's the problem, am I not enough for you?" Lena asked angrily, trying to control her voice, but old fears were rising._

_"What, this has nothing to do with you Lena, it's only a week." Why was she acting so odd? (Y/n) didn't understand why a woman so ashamed to be seen with her would care. "Sara called me, and she had an idea that I should tag along; it will be fun."_

_"A week alone with your ex, who I've seen all over you leaning on you whispering sweet nothings into your ear and laughing at everything you say like your some kind of comic genius." Lena spat out a tirade of problems she'd been keeping in for a whole month since the night that had ignited their new status._

_Lena had hoped this meant she had some special status that (Y/n) wouldn't need anyone else._

_(Y/n) blinked confused. "Sara and I are friends, nothing more, she wasn't whispering sweet nothings to me, and she's laughing because she is a fun person."_

_"And I'm not?" Lena shouted._

_"You're Lena." (Y/n) shrugged, not realizing those words meant something very different to her than they did for Lena._

_Lena shook her head, "Well, I suppose I should feel happy you told me before you left. Not sure why you did I won't be needing your services this week I too am going out of town, Supergirl has asked for my help." Lena enjoyed seeing (Y/n)'s face harden her eyes glared as though she was about to shout and rave._

_Yet (Y/n) did not, biting back her intense jealousy, the photographer nodded. "It seems I had more thought to come and tell you, while you would have left without a word."_

_"We're not married," Lena replied coldly. "I don't owe you anything."_

_(Y/n) nodded, lowering her head and smiling oddly. "Of course, I imagine the great Lena Luthor is waiting on a spouse more worthy a big-headed arrogant Super, for example, I hope you have fun I'm going to go and have fun with my friends I'm sure Sara will be as welcoming as she always is."_

_"I'm sure your wonderful Sara knows how to be very welcoming." Lena sarcastically said._

_(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should take some lessons from her, she could teach you a lot."_

_If (Y/n) had stayed, she would have seen the dark cloud that passed through Lena's eyes and realized her words had hit their target._

_Lena crossed her arms over her chest and watched the door, pursing her lips in anger she'd been so angry and upset with (Y/n) she had made up a stupid story about Supergirl and now (Y/n) would go off and do goodness knows what._

_Lena was sure Sara would only be far too happy to help (Y/n) with her frustration._

_A whole month having (Y/n) to herself well at least physically, and now that was about to be stolen from her. The over flirtatious blonde would steal (Y/n), and Lena couldn't do anything about it, and she had no right to even try._

"Let me have some of that," Alex said as she reached for (Y/n)'s glass.

(Y/n) quickly moved the glass out of the way. "No way."

"But, we always share." Alex pouted.

"Not this time, I need this." (Y/n) said, slurring some words.

"What is that usually, you have a high tolerance for booze even higher than mine," Alex questioned.

"House special." (Y/n) shrugged. "I just needed to forget some stuff for a night."

Alex frowned there was something forlorn about her friend tonight for weeks she'd been walking on air, and yet now it seemed she had crash-landed. "What's up, does this have anything to do with a certain Luthor we both know."

"What makes you think that?" (Y/n) eyed the woman carefully.

"A few things......"

(Y/n) took a deep breath. "Have you ever been in a place where you feel like your just filling a spot temporarily until the real thing comes along, then you'll be thrown away for the thing they really want?"

Alex frowned regarding her friend's miserable face. "No, not that I can recall are you ready to talk about why you were stuck in her bedroom when you called me that night?"

"Lena kidnapped me." (Y/n) laughed, taking a swig from her glass.

Alex shook her head, did both Lena, and (Y/n) think they were hiding anything? They were the gossip of their whole network of friends. "Come on, if you think I believe you wouldn't be down with Lena kidnapping you, you're crazy. You'd be more than happy to be her captive."

"She's not my type." (Y/n) lied.

Alex couldn't help the loud burst of laughter that erupted from her. "Oh please, the new meme is find yourself someone who looks at you like (Y/n) looks at Lena Luthor."

"I don't care for the woman." (Y/n) shrugged, Lena wished to keep them a secret. A shameful secret no one could know about so (Y/n) would respect the woman's wishes.

Alex couldn't believe the short-sightedness and stubbornness, while (Y/n) was busy drowning her sorrows she didn't realize Lena watched her with the same intensity as (Y/n) did. "You know Kara is my sister, don't you?" Alex teased.

"Yes, Alex, I am aware Kara is your sister." (Y/n) sighed.

"And you know who her best friend is." Alex wagged her eyebrows.

(Y/n) fought the urge to not get annoyed, did she really have to play these childish games? "Supergirl, I hear, that smug patronizing self-centered big ass."

"Hey, baby!" A voice said suddenly behind her just before (Y/n) felt a large hand smack her backside.

Alex frowned as (Y/n) turned around slowly her face a perfect mask that hid her as she came face to face with her assailant. His face split into a wide smile as he moved forward only for (Y/n) to grab him by the throat and physically throw him over the bar.

The whole bar seemed to stop what they were doing and stare, the group he'd just left to approach (Y/n) stirred into action ready to defend their friend's honor.

"We have trouble," Alex warned.

"Nah, this kind of thing was common with the guys this is easy, you want hard try pulling Mick Rory out of a bar before closing time now that is difficult." (Y/n) pointed her finger into the air knowingly.

Alex tried pushing her friend back to keep her from harm but (Y/n) ignored it and instead braced herself a strange smug smirk split across her face Alex had to wonder how much she'd actually drunk.

"Hello gentlemen, do I need to give lessons in how to treat women today, I charge by the pounding though just a warning."

"(Y/n)." Alex warned her eyes wide as the four men advanced towards her, and Alex watched as the unexpected happened.

(Y/n) grabbed the arm of one man, the heaviest of them all and threw him over her head effortlessly, turning to the others (Y/n) ducked when another took a grab for her, instead holding his fist between her hands and twisting it as he sunk to his knees rears in his eyes.

When she had stopped twisting, she kneed him in the jaw, knocking out cold.

Alex swallowed hard, not realizing she'd been standing gasping with her mouth wide open in wonder.

(Y/n) advanced between the two remaining men and displayed a level of marshal arts Alex had never seen in an everyday civilian, flawless kicks and blocks were acted out to perfection, and Alex was left in wonder and awe.

"What the hell...."

When (Y/n) was done, and the men all were laid out on the ground (Y/n) stood smiling, rubbing her hands together with glee. "That made me feel so much better, more booze bar keep I'm not feeling drunk enough yet."

"What did you do, how did you learn to fight like that, who taught you to fight like that, why did you never say you could fight like that?" Alex could only sound off question after question as (Y/n) accepted the next glass and downed it in one gulp.

"Secret." (Y/n) chuckled a hiccup added at the end for the due measure. "You should have filmed me Lena could see I can kick ass just as good as her Super crush." 


	19. Trips with The Legends

_Sparta, Ancient Greece._

When Sara had first come to (Y/n) with the idea of coming on a minor mission with the Legends team to relive some old times (Y/n) had been reluctant.

(Y/n) hasn't intended to say yes at all, she didn't want to leave the city and leave Lena, but then she'd thought to that horrible negative feeling she got whenever she thought back to how much shame Lena felt about her.

(Y/n) had needed to flee; then, she had needed to go back and be carefree for a while with some old friends who accepted her and cared.

So she had agreed.

She'd had to hide her constant thoughts about what Lena was doing all alone with Supergirl, maybe she'd finally taken the plunge and told her all about how she felt.

Perhaps they'd had some bizarrely romantic connection, and both suddenly opened the floodgates.

Either way (Y/n) hated it.

The party was familiar, too familiar. In fact, returning to ancient Greece had not been a welcome event; too many bad memories existed here, but it was only for a short time.

The stone-cold castle walls held in the darkness lit only by large torches that hung to iron brackets on the walls. The flames made the shadows dance fantastically as the loud cheer and shouts sounded out.

In history, this party would go down as the one that saw Helen leave Sparta with Paris for Troy. (Y/n) knew the outcome she'd toured the ruined remains of what had once been King Priam's imperial palace bodies still littered the ground as her chariot had carried her.

(Y/n) however, had spent the evening escaping groupies with raging hormones, it seemed they never forgot the face of the Goddess of love even if her hair was much shorter now than it had been when she had resided in this time and place.

Clytemnestra leaned far too close, her full lips parted as she spoke to whisper into (Y/n)'s ear her hand moving down (Y/n)'s arms.

It was tempting to yield and give in Clytemnestra was a beautiful woman, and there was a temptation to do it as a rebellion to Lena, show her that she wasn't some secret shame to others.

But temptation and the gut urge to complete the action were two different things, and (Y/n) found something stopped her.

At this moment, it was Sara as she'd marched across the room; her eyes set on the brazen woman sat on (Y/n)'s lap. "Okay, lady, she's taken move along."

Sara grabbed hold of the woman's arm and moved her away from (Y/n) her blue eyes determined to save her friend from total disaster.

Clytemnestra pouted and shot Sara a look of fierce aggression before marching away.

"What were you doing with the princess and the pea?" Sara demanded her arms crossed over her chest.

"Nothing." (Y/n) shrugged.

"Not the ladies woman act again (Y/n) it never works for those of us who know you," Sara said concerned as she sat next to the photographer. "You're too sweet for that game, and it's clearly obvious you're utterly in love with Lena."

(Y/n) turned away, trying to take her focus away from Sara's correct assumption. It wasn't working Sara's blue eyes bore a hole into her.

"(Y/n)."

"What's the point Sara, I could go around this room and screw anyone who was interested it would make no difference she doesn't want me." (Y/n) snarled. "I don't even know why I'm angry because I knew we meant nothing. I knew it was just sex, but I still went there because..."

"Because?" Sara pushed.

"Because I hoped something could happen, something more." (Y/n) sighed, hating herself for being so naive and far too desperate.

"You hoped she'd fall for you too," Sara asked sadly, she remembered stumbling upon an ancient Kryptonian in ancient Greece. She'd had to tell her about her homeland dying and watched the light in her eyes fade.

They'd done many things together as lovers, and as friends, she knew how big her heart was. They shared a past of guilt and regret. That was what made them relatable to each other.

(Y/n) nodded her eyes drawn across the room, the unmistaken figure of Mick Rory piling his primitive plate with food so high bits were falling on the ground, Nate had the misfortune to walk last and slip and slide to the ground. "Stupid, isn't it?" The photographer asked. "Shes there waiting on some dumb Kryptonian with a superiority complex."

"But you have all those powers too (Y/n), there's no need to be threatened by Supergirl." Sara tried to reassure her friend.

(Y/n) let out a bitter laugh. "But I don't have Lena, she does."

Sara let out a deep breath and patted her friend's arm. "If that's true, then you'll get over it (Y/n) you've overcome far worse than this."

(Y/n) wanted to argue she tried to throw a tirade about how unfair life was, what was wrong with her that the one person she wanted didn't want her?

"Now come on because I think Ray is actually talking to Homer over there." Sara pointed to their friend, who seemed to be talking his arms swaying wildly in the air as a bearded man followed them. A golden cup of red wine swinging in his hand as he did so.

(Y/n) frowned. "Homer doesn't get born till after the fall of Troy Sara, that's...oh crap."

"What."

Both women watched as the bearded man became drenched in red wine his face grew red with rage as he lunged for Ray, his awkward stumbling of apologies fell on deaf years as the ancient king prepared to call for his guards.

"I guess we know how Paris smuggled Helena out now." Sara sighed as she and (Y/n) jumped into action.

Some things never changed, and (Y/n) was thankful for it.

xxx

After the ride back from the past, they'd landed in National City, and as tradition Mick had headed for the first bar he could hunt down, Sara had insisted they go along so she could go through a plan of action with (Y/n).

What (Y/n) hadn't expected when she pushed open the door to the bar was to find Lena inside with Kara and Alex. (Y/n) however ignored her telling herself it was what she would want as she sent a wave and a smile to Alex as she and Sara walked towards the pool table.

Lena's stupid and irrational heart had picked up when she saw (Y/n) walk through the door, it had been six days since she had left, and Lena had not heard a word from her. Of course, Lena's mind changed when she saw the irritatingly familiar Sara Lance strut in after, her usual smug grin aimed at her as though she'd be happy to see the woman who was trying to steal (Y/n).

Not that she cared.

"Go and talk to her," Kara whispered.

"Why would I do that?" Lena shrugged arrogantly.

Alex rolled her eyes, if she could hit their heads together, she would although she didn't think it would knock any sense into either Lena or (Y/n). "To be friendly." Alex drastically replied.

"No, she's with that Lance woman," Lena said, her eyes giving away her intense jealousy.

"Not just her." Kara cringed as she watched a woman she had often seen in the bar head over to the group by the pool table. Kara had seen her flirt with (Y/n), and in the past, the photographer had been friendly but not returned her advances.

This seemed to be real tonight.

"What?" Lena enquired, turning her head to see (Y/n) standing far too close to the woman, the woman's hand touching (Y/n)'s wrist. Lena turned away before (Y/n) pulled her arm away.

Lena's face grew redder the more enraged she got, nearly a week without a word, and now they were in the same bar and (Y/n) was hitting on another woman.

"Don't read too much into that," Alex said, trying to ease the woman's obvious distress.

"Yes." Kara smiled at her friend.

"I'm not worried, why would I be worried?" Lena shrugged her fingers, digging into the coaster on the table.

"Well, you're destroying that coaster." Alex pointed.

The night went that way, Lena stealing stolen little glimpses of the woman, the tight fit of her black denim jeans causing more distraction than the green-eyed woman had intended. Lena noticed the woman also had seen, Lena narrowed her eyes as she watched her ogle (Y/n) it was all she could do to not march over there and show her just who (Y/n) belonged to.

Self-preservation stopped her. Instead, she sat coldly and viewed only in secret while Kara chatted excitedly, and Alex indulged her sister's whims.

(Y/n) rolled her eyes again, she'd done it so many times she really worried that her eyes would get stuck. "Listen, how about Ray he's a cutie go talk to him." (Y/n) pointed to the oblivious man who sat innocently drinking.

"He's not as cute as you." The woman purred.

"Yeah, I know, but no one is." (Y/n) shrugged as the woman slathered closer.

"Okay, lady back off." Sara's firm voice called out signaling (Y/n) had a savior. "She's taken."

"I don't care." The woman shrugged.

"She does," Sara replied, tightening her grip on the woman's shoulder. "Come on now, her girlfriend is gorgeous and rich. She isn't dumping her for one night with you."

The woman groaned as she reluctantly moved away, taking one last glance back. "She doesn't have to know."

"Keep walking," Sara commanded.

(Y/n) laughed as Sara took the woman's place. "See how much I help you."

"Yeah, but you may need my help soon Lena is looking right at you and she looks pissed." (Y/n) grimaced as her eyes connected with Lena's.

Sara simply laughed. "She's so into you. She's been watching you all night and glaring at anyone who dares look at you."

"That does not look like the look of a woman who is into me." (Y/n) cringed, she looked like she wanted to kill her.

"You've been talking to another woman all night and ignored her, yeah, you're in big shit (Y/n)." Sara chuckled. 


	20. Hope

A week had gone by, and another weekend brought (Y/n) to the usual bar this time playing pool with Alex and no sign of a rabid suitor in sight.

(Y/n) had picked up the phone to call Lena, but each time she'd chickened out and put the phone down.

The photographer was pretty sure things were over, what had started with a bang had ended with barely a whimper and (Y/n) couldn't hide from the fact her heart had been broken by Lena again.

"Your head isn't in the game tonight," Alex commented as she chalked her cue. "You keep missing your shots."

"I'm just distracted." (Y/n) shrugged. "Been thinking about how I can make time move faster so my contract will be up, and I can leave."

Alex nodded, taking in the moment. "This is about Lena."

This time (Y/n) didn't deny anything or have a sarcastic reply that pointed to her guilt even more. "I guess it's my own fault, it's never good to go into something like that with stars in your eyes."

"When you were away, she spent every day locked up in her office. Kara took her food, but she couldn't get her out." Alex offered sympathetically.

(Y/n) frowned, looking up at Alex. "She said she was going away with Supergirl."

"Supergirl doesn't go away with anyone." Alex shrugged. "Listen (Y/n); you can stay here with me crying over the pool table, or you can go and set things straight with Lena."

The thought was tempting; it was far too tempting. "But what if she... you know.,"

"There's only one way to find out, and this time try to seduce her," Alex advised.

"I did; she always comes apart." (Y/n) smirked proudly.

Alex rolled her eyes, of course (Y/n) would only think of sex. "No, seduce her heart now you've won her body. That's the easy bit. Now win her heart."

(Y/n)'s (e/c) eyes lit up at the suggestion, could it work? Could she make them move beyond just sex and introduce something else something far more profound?

There was only one way to find out.

In a flash (Y/n) threw her cue stick on the pool table, and with a quick wave at Alex, she was gone and out the bar heading towards Lena's office. If Alex was right, then Lena would still be working.

Lena heard her office door open. She suppressed a gasp when she saw (Y/n)'s head peek around the side. A coy smile playing across her lips. "Hey."

"Hello, what do I owe the honor of this visit?" Lena replied coldly, it had been a week and nothing from the woman. Lena ignored the small voice of reason in her head that told her she had been just as stubborn as (Y/n). "No date this evening?"

(Y/n) took that as an invitation, so stepped inside the office, closing the door behind her. "I have had no dates since I've arrived in National City." The photographer omitted to mention she hadn't even looked at anyone else since their first kiss in the elevator at CatCo.

Lena ignored the softness of the woman's voice and turned away. "Thank you for coming here to tell me that I believe there are apps for that."

(Y/n) took in one giant deep breath and slowly let it out, pride was something that had been installed in her from birth, adding that to the fact she was as stubborn as a bull, it was not easy to humble herself. "Lena, I was an idiot. I got angry when you said you were going away with Supergirl, and I shouldn't have because it wasn't in my right to do so. I also now realized that you made that up for some reason."

Lena frowned how could she be so dim? "You went away with your ex for a week."

"This again, Sara and I are friends, nothing more, and we never will be anything more than that." (Y/n) replied, sitting on the edge of Lena's desk and reaching for her hand.

When Lena didn't pull it away (Y/n), gently run her thumb along her soft skin. "You were jealous too."

"Don't read too much into that," Lena warned.

A smirk spread out across (Y/n)'s lips. "I hear you've been in this office for two weeks."

"An exaggeration," Lena mumbled, trying not to let how good (Y/n)'s hand movements felt against her skin. Indeed having her this near felt too good to be true, but Lena couldn't let irrational feelings override good sense. "And if it wasn't your little smurf friend, then I'm sure someone else took up your time."

(Y/n) threw her head back and laughed. "Little smurf friend, wait till I tell Sara you called her that. That's brilliant cause she's so tiny."

"Planning to see her soon, are you?" Lena couldn't hide the envy in her voice.

"You know you talk too much about Sara, are you sure you aren't the one into her?" (Y/n) joked as Lena pulled her hand away in disgust.

"Not my type, thank you." Lena huffed.

"I am, though." (Y/n) smiled. "Isn't it a beautiful night." The photographer smiled, stepped down from the desk, and moving towards the door to the balcony.

Lena tried to ignore her, but when she heard the door, open Lena swung around on her chair and glared irritated after (Y/n). What was she doing going out on the balcony? "What are you doing?"

"Enjoying the stars!"

Lena rolled her eyes, and with an annoyed huff, pushed her chair away from the desk and followed after the annoying woman. The sight of (Y/n) gazing in wonder up at the stars her hands braced against the barrier made Lena's heart leap and dance.

"Haven't you seen the stars before?" Lena asked, trying to sound unaffected.

(Y/n) turned a toothy grin towards the woman holding her hand out. "Come here, you can never get used to this kind of beauty."

The reluctant woman studied (Y/n)'s hand; she'd walked into her office as though nothing happened, but then she had called herself an idiot and all but apologized.

(Y/n) judged the long silence as rejection, at least Lena was rejecting her hand, so instead, she pointed up at the dark blue sky. "Can you see Cassiopeia?"

Lena glanced up to where (Y/n) was pointing. It had taken her a while to realize that (Y/n) had recognized a constellation without help.

The photographer chuckled at the look of bewilderment in the woman's green eyes. "There is a lot you don't know about me."

Lena's brow lifted in amusement. "Educate me." As she came to stand beside (Y/n) acutely aware of how close they were.

"Ah my pleasure Ms. Luthor, Cassiopeia was the wife of King Cepheus of Aethiopia and mother of Princess Andromeda. Cepheus and Cassiopeia were placed next to each other among the stars, along with Andromeda. She was placed in the sky as punishment after enraging Poseidon with the boast that her daughter Andromeda was more beautiful than the Nereids or, alternatively, that she was more beautiful than the sea nymphs. She was forced to wheel around the North Celestial Pole on her throne, spending half of her time clinging to it, so she does not fall off, and Poseidon decreed that Andromeda should be bound to a rock as prey for the monster Cetus. Andromeda was then rescued by the hero Perseus, whom she later married." Of course, her homeland had its own stories for the stars and constellations, but all lay in science. There was never any wonder or awe there. Krypton had embraced science but lost its heart.

Lena frowned; what book had (Y/n) memorized that from there was no way she knew that. "Really?"

(Y/n) nodded. "When I feel lost, or alone I look for Cassiopeia. Her story makes me think of my mother, and I don't feel so lost or alone anymore."

The feeling was too real for Lena. "What happened to your mother?"

"Gone." (Y/n) answered softly. "Gone wherever it is that the deceased go when they cease to exist anymore."

"I'm sorry," Lena said, moving closer and putting her hand on top of (Y/n)'s.

"It's okay." (Y/n) caught Lena's hand in her own, holding it gently as though it were the most precious thing in the world. In truth right then it was, (Y/n) knew Alex was right. Lena may only want her for sex, but at least she'd have tried to form a relationship beyond the physical.

"What did your mother do?" Lena asked her eyes still locked onto (Y/n)'s profile.

"She was a scientist; she wanted me to follow in her footsteps. Instead, I became my father, and arrogance was my friend."

"What did your mother specialize in?" Lena asked, intrigued.

"Cloning was one of the main things she specialized in, she won all kinds of prestige and accolades I wish I had known what would happen and know her better." (Y/n) revealed honestly, she would always be haunted by that.

"So you look for Cassiopeia does that mean your mother was boastful of you?" Lena softly smiled.

(Y/n)'s face broke out into a big wide grin. "You've never seen a woman boast so much."

"She loved you."

A Sharpe pain pierced (Y/n)'s chest, that old familiar feeling she knew well by now. "She did, I know you don't want anyone to know about us. I respect your decision, but come away with me, just a weekend somewhere no one knows us." (Y/n) turned to regard Lena with her sincere question.

Lena shifted on her feet uncomfortable with (Y/n) intense gaze aimed at her. "Why?"

(Y/n) had to fight the intense craving to roll her eyes at that moment, how was it possible someone so intelligent could also be so dumb? "To be alone together and be able to go out to bars and restaurants without anyone we know seeing." (Y/n) hoped that it would be a move in the right direction, a way of showing Lena there was nothing to fear with people seeing them together.

"I'm busy." Lena coldly replied.

"Of course." (Y/n) nodded, staring out in front of her at the building that stood, she could see her sad reflection in the windows there, and it made her feel worse. "Well, I'll be off now, and stop bothering you, do you have your car outside to get home?"

"Yes, why?" Lena avoided looking into the woman's eyes. The sadness found there did not look good, and it made Lena feel bad.

"No reason, I just wanted to make sure that you had a way to safely get home." (Y/n) shrugged. "Goodnight, Lena."

Lena watched (Y/n) leave the balcony and head back inside the office, her heart was beating so fast she feared it could stop at any moment. She got a flash to another time she was stood glued to the spot motionless scared to do anything, and regret filled her whole being.

"(Y/n) wait!" Lena called out just as (Y/n) reached the door.

"What?"

"I'm too busy this week, but I can make it next weekend." A bright smile broke out across (Y/n)'s face as the words sunk in. She'd cancel everything she had so she could make it. 

"Okay, next weekend it is." 


	21. Truth By Firelight

When (Y/n) had promised a quiet romantic weekend away, Lena had expected a random stay in a hotel somewhere away from National city, maybe Gotham or Central City.

What Lena did not expect in a million years was to find herself stood on the balcony of a luxurious wooden cabin in the quiet countryside.

All around her, trees stood guard, and the sound of the birds singing a beautiful melody as a gentle wind brushed softly through her hair.

It wasn't something she'd ever have imagined (Y/n) would have brought her.

Yet here she was.

Lena had wandered around the cabin, seeking out the lay of the land while (Y/n) brought in their bags. At that moment, a noise caught Lena's attention below (Y/n) was pulling out the last of the bags and supplies they'd brought.

Lena's eyes were drawn to the woman as she moved silently, stopping when her cell phone beeped, and she pulled it out of her pocket to read.

Lena frowned at the smile that immediately hit (Y/n)'s lips. Jealousy erupted inside her. It was supposed to be their romantic date, and she was talking to another woman.

(Y/n) wasted no time typing out a reply, then pocketed her cell phone and headed into the cabin with the luggage.

"I brought your bags; we're only here for three days and two nights why so many bags." (Y/n) chuckled as she entered the room. "I err...which bedroom should I put your things."

Lena pursed her lips, her arms folded across her chest as she exited the balcony and returned to the room. "Who were you talking to just now?

(Y/n) frowned, confused until she realized what Lena meant. "Oh, out by the car, it's Alex. She's been trying to get me to go to where she works ever since she saw me make some of my ninja moves I keep telling her no way."

"Alex?" Lena felt relief overcome her and stupidity for going to the most dramatic explanation. "That was Alex, wait what ninja moves?"

"Which room, Lena?" (Y/n) reminded the green-eyed woman gently. "I didn't want to assume."

"I hope you didn't bring me all the way out here to make me sleep alone." Lena smiled cheekily.

"Well, I must be a good host; I wouldn't want a bad review." (Y/n) returned the woman's smile and put the luggage on the ground.

"And I have only essentials in those bags, a lady can never know what she'll encounter so she must be ready." Lena retorted.

"One of those bags is just books, how many books are you reading in three days?" (Y/n) pointed to the offending bag in question.

"You'd be surprised." Lena shrugged unaffected didn't everyone travel with a case full of books? And if they didn't, why the hell didn't they?

(Y/n) shook her head with a ridiculous smile across her mouth, leave it to Lena to be invited away for a romantic weekend and being a whole ass run of books. The thought seemed to warm (Y/n)'s heart. "Well, here are your books, you never told me you were such a book worm."

"Is that a problem?" Lena asked, planting her hand on her hip and playfully glaring at (Y/n).

"Oh, hey, no insult from me." (Y/n) laughed, lifting her arms into the air. "On the country, I find the idea of you as a little nerd very attractive, dare I say sexy as hell."

"You do?" Lena blinked.

"Oh yeah, hell, yes." (Y/n) purred moving closer to the other woman and pulling her close. "I would show you how sexy, but you've been very naughty, so you don't deserve it."

Lena gasped her mouth falling open. "What."

(Y/n) mimicked Lena and raised an all-knowing eyebrow. "If I wanted to message other women, I'd have invited them instead of you, naughty you." (Y/n) poked Lena's nose playfully.

"You guessed?" Lena's cheeks reddened.

"Of course, I'm pretty perceptive you know when I want to be, you should get unpacked I'll go and put the food away because I am so hungry." (Y/n) almost skipped to the doorway. "Oh, just to let you know, the only women who have my number is Alex and Andrea, and she does because she insists on being in contact with her employees all of the time." (Y/n) rolled her eyes. "There's no one else but you."

Lena watched (Y/n) exit the room there were an honest sincerity in (Y/n)'s eyes that made Lena want to believe in her words. Her mind went back to that night long ago when her illusion of the sweet woman who cared to know about her had shattered.

She'd been sincere all that time, why would now be any different. Except Lena had to admit to herself that she longed for her to be.

Snapping herself away from maudlin thoughts, Lena began to put away her things, wincing as she lifted the most substantial bag that was filled with books.

"Who brings books on a weekend away with an attractive woman who cannot wait to get them alone and naked?" Lena asked herself no small amount of disappointment in herself. Any other woman would have brought naughty lingerie and toys not fit for children, and yet Lena had brought books. "What was I thinking?"

xxx

Lena had been stunned to return down the stairs and find (Y/n) cooking (Y/n) was all smart mouth and sweet talk, yet she'd cooked some beautiful food.

They'd sat at the table and engaged in gentle conversation (Y/n), realizing that time was moving on, and there was little time to do what she had planned.

She'd decided that if there was any chance of a real relationship between them, the trust would be the most essential thing, and (Y/n) would have to trust Lena with her truth, with her murky past. Tonight could be the end of everything, or it could be the start of something special.

After they'd eaten (Y/n) had built a fire in the fireplace and they'd sat on the big soft, inviting rug, a bottle of wine half drank Lena seemed to come alive in this setting.

(Y/n) watched Lena throw her head back and laugh heartily, her greedy eyes feasting on the woman as though she were starving and hadn't eaten in years.

The amber tones of the fire flames lit part of her face while the darkness of the room did battle for the rest.

She was like a living breathing work of art and (Y/n) found herself intoxicated just at the sight of her.

"You did not tell her that." Lena laughed, finally regaining her ability to speak after (Y/n) had told her what story she had given to Andrea on how she couldn't work this weekend.

"I did, I swear I did she was not happy, but I took her stunned silence as a chance to escape." (Y/n) joked.

"But let's not talk about her." (Y/n) said as she trailed her fingers lightly down Lena's arm shifting closer to whisper in Lena's ear. "She is ruining at the moment."

"She ruins every moment." Lena sighed.

"Because we let her." (Y/n) breathed, putting her hand on Lena's neck and turning her head to face her. Their eyes met, and for a moment, and it was as though time had stopped, Lena couldn't breathe; she held her breath waiting.

"I need to tell you something, something that no one else knows, well apart from Sara and the guys."

Lena flinched at the woman's name.

"Please." (Y/n) kept a firm yet gentle hold on the woman so she couldn't leave. "No one else knows this, but I have to tell you because....because oh because I need you to know, and it's wrong to keep secrets from you."

"You're scaring me."

"Please, don't be scared." (Y/n) reassured Lena as she soothed her thumb up and down the soft skin of Lena's neck just under her ear. "It's just hard to form the words because it's been so long since I've said them out loud."

It had been far too long.

"I'm not human." (Y/n)hated the flash of worry that passed through Lena's eyes. "No, please listen to me. I was born in a place called Kandor, on Krypton, a very very long time ago."

"What?" Lena tore herself out of (Y/n)'s hold and shot to her feet, her eyes glaring at her in disbelief. "You're Kryptonian?"

"Yes."

"You know, Supergirl?" Lena asked.

(Y/n) rolled her eyes; of course, she didn't know that massive show off. "No, I was born so very long ago."

"How long ago?"

"Err, I landed on Earth before the Trojan war started." (Y/n) cringed the look in Lena's eyes told her this was not going to end well.

"How are you so youthful-looking? Kryptonians do not have this long a lifespan." Lena asked suspiciously unconsciously moving further away, she didn't notice it but (Y/n) did.

"When I landed on Earth, they thought I was a Goddess. Aphrodite, no less it was a lonely time I had to mourn my family and know I'd never see them again Earth has always been so far behind my homeland in technology even now they cannot compare to the place I left, and that was before Christ times." (Y/n) sighed. "Then one day someone wandered through the doors of my empty temple, she offered me adventures the likes of which I could only dream about, and I took it, Sara is the reason I'm here now."

Lena's mouth fell open. "And what exactly is Sara some kind of time traveler?" Lena sneered.

"Yes." (Y/n) shrugged. "She is, they all are, is this....does this change anything?"

Silence except for the spot of the wood being consumed by the fire, filled the room. (Y/n) waited, holding her breath as Lena turned and walked up the stairs.

The sound of scuffles above her head told (Y/n) the weekend was over, and so was any hope she had for something more.

Tears filled her eyes; why did she bother to hope and dream nothing ever worked. (Y/n) wiped away the annoying tears and stood up she'd give Lena her distance then offer to drive her back to National City after that she had no idea what she would do.

Maybe it would be best to take Andrea's crap and just leave, what did a piece of paper matter? If she could go without the visual reminder of disgust in Lena's eyes, then that would be worth it.

"Why are you telling me?" A quiet voice asked from the top of the dark stairway.

(Y/n) lifted her head up, it was dark, but (Y/n) could clearly see Lena's red wet eyes. "You know why I'm telling you."

Lena nodded. "Apart from her, does anyone else know, does Alex know?"

"No, I haven't told anyone but you, only you, and I wouldn't tell you unless I trusted you." (Y/n) replied honestly, her feet glued to the floor because she was too scared to move. "Anyway, it's okay. I will drive you home, and you can forget all about this unpleasantness."

(Y/n) finally found the energy to move her feet.

"Wait."

"What?" (Y/n) tried to hide her own disappointment. It wasn't Lena's burden to carry her own sadness and rejection, nor should she be guilted into anything.

"We've been ....doing this for weeks, only weeks and you tell me this, how...I mean, I..." Lena had run, uncertain of what to do. She'd rummage through her bag searching for something that could biologically give her a clue, yet she found nothing. Kara had kept this secret for years; they were best friends, and yet she'd never trusted her with this secret until it was almost too late.

"I didn't want to lie to you about who I was." (Y/n) shrugged, praying for this to end so she could run away again. "I'll get my stuff ready and sort out the car."

"Stop right there," Lena said, asserting herself suddenly feeling a sense of empowerment she'd never felt before. Trust, someone actually trusted her. "I was shocked and taken aback. I was not expecting it at all, anything else, yes, but not this."

Lena began to descend the stairs slowly. "I want to stay right here with you and finish what we started."

"What?" (Y/n) gasped. 


	22. Heated Embraces

"Just to get this clear, you don't want to leave, and you want to stay here and have sex with me."(Y/n) whispered uncertainly, she needed to make sure that none of this was her imagination or a dream or in fact she was hearing Lena say all the wrong things because it was what she wanted to hear.

  
Lena playfully rolled her eyes. "There's that perception of yours working again." Lena slowly approached (Y/n) until there was barely any space between them the Kryptonian holding her breath too afraid to breathe lest the moment is ruined. "I've discovered trust is what I find utterly attractive."

  
(Y/n)'s mouth opened to speak, but Lena silenced her by putting her finger to her lips. "Shhhh, just kiss me."  
  
(Y/n) reached out and caressed her cheek with her hand before she pulled Lena's face to her, kissing her passionately. Sliding her tongue into Lena's willing and eager mouth.  
  
(Y/n) held her tight as they kissed, her arms wrapping around her waist and pressing their bodies closer, eliciting a groan from the raven-haired woman. Then never breaking their kiss (Y/n) pulled Lena down to the ground.  
  
The big fluffy rug was soft against Lena's back as (Y/n) lay over her kissing her deeply, then slipping her shirt off and exposing her black, lacey bra.  
  
(Y/n) pulled the straps of Lena's bra off her shoulders and kissed her collar bone. Then the photographer unhooked her bra and pulled it off of her, revealing firm, full breasts with hard pink nipples. "They're always pleased to see me." (Y/n) grinned.  
  
"They will get bored if you don't get on with it and stop talking to them." Lena chuckled breathlessly.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." (Y/n) replied just before she hungrily took one into her mouth and sucked it gently caressing the other. Lena inhaled sharply as her lover's teeth bit a little too hard. (Y/n)'s mouth found her other nipple and suckled from it, enjoying the heady moans that escaped from Lena.  
  
(Y/n) unhooked the zipper to Lena's tight jeans and pulled them off, smirking smugly as she noticed the wet spot in the crotch as she discarded them.  
  
(Y/n) was well acquainted with Lena's vast underwear collection by now, she could say hand on heart the black lace ones that she wore now were her favorite. "Naughty you, wearing these, you know how wild they drive me." (Y/n) laughed as she pulled them off.  
  
"Quit making jokes, you're ruining the moment." Lena chastised her she'd never tell (Y/n), but something was charming about how she could take an intimate encounter and make her feel at ease. It was as though (Y/n) sensed her insecurities and went out of her way to destroy them.  
  
"You're so beautiful." (Y/n) whispered softly as her hand caressed across Lena's bare stomach. "So perfect."  
  
"A gossip magazine called me fat this week," Lena said, taken aback by the fire she saw in (Y/n)'s eyes.  
  
"They are blind." ,(Y/n) replied as she scooted down and started to kiss her way up Lena's soft, smooth thighs. Her legs quivered as Lena spread her legs open.  
  
Lena rocked her hips back and forth with (Y/n)'s head movement as she began to kiss her succulent pussy lips. (Y/n) tasted Lena's sweet nectar on her lips.  
  
"Don't you dare say it." Lena let out a moan.  
  
(Y/n) flashed the woman a grin before defying her command. "You taste so sweet, hun."  
  
"I can't believe you said it."  
  
"You know not to dare me." (Y/n) replied, getting back to her job at hand and gently nibbling on Lena's sensitive clit. (Y/n) sank her tongue into Lena's tight little slit. As she slid her tongue inside, Lena pushed her hips up into (Y/n)'s face.  
  
(Y/n) worked her tongue slowly at first, then harder and faster.  
  
Lena's body kept in movement with (Y/n), her clit was tight as the Kryptonian pressed a finger inside her. She felt the warmth of Lena's body, then (Y/n) slid a second finger inside.  
  
Lena began to spread her legs open even further to take (Y/n)'s fingers into her. She was panting hard now, letting out little yelps as (Y/n) pumped in and out of her tight body. Then Lena opened her legs as wide as she could as if to make room for (Y/n) to slide another finger inside her. (Y/n) wasted no time, and soon she was bucking as (Y/n) sank a third finger in into her.  
  
(Y/n) locked her lips around Lena's luscious nipple and sucked hard. Lena moaned and twisted to find release. She was on the verge of cuming and (Y/n) had no intention of letting her climax too soon, so she stopped short and withdrew her well-coated fingers from Lena's luscious body.  
  
(Y/n) quickly positioned herself between Lena's legs. As she kneeled before her, (Y/n) unzipped her fly and pulled the penis-shaped appendage from down her pant leg, letting it stand at attention before her. She hadn't wanted to presume what would happen tonight, but (Y/n) didn't want to come unprepared.  
  
(Y/n) aimed it toward Lena's fresh pussy. She grabbed her hips and pulled Lena towards her. (Y/n) held the head of her cock at Lena's opening for just a moment as she stared into her deep green eyes. The desire she saw there mirrored her own, she'd never felt this level of excitement with anyone, not even Sara and they'd dated for a while.  
  
With a wink and a smile, (Y/n) slid the bulbous head of her strap on passed Lena's tight slit. Lena gasped and tensed as (Y/n) began to penetrate her. Slowly, but surely (Y/n) drove the length of her shaft all the way inside the beautiful woman.  
  
(Y/n) stayed still for just a moment letting Lena adjust to its size. Then (Y/n) began pumping it in and out. (Y/n) locked her hands on Lena's buttocks and held her tight as she assailed Lena's pussy, making her catch her breath.  
  
Lena was moaning loudly with each thrust. Watching her mouth (Y/n) could see her bottom lip quiver. (Y/n) knew she wanted to cum, but instead, she slowed her assault and pulled out of her.  
  
"No.." Lena protested.  
  
Still holding her buttocks, (Y/n) lifted her hips up to her mouth. She leaned forward and started to lick Lena's hot crotch. Lena pushed up into (Y/n) as if to rub her hard clit against her lover's face.  
  
(Y/n) pushed Lena away and rolled her over onto her belly. (Y/n)'s hand came up under, slid a couple of her fingers into her drenched pussy. (Y/n) moved her fingers around inside her and felt her heat.  
  
(Y/n) withdrew her hand and brought Lena up on all fours, mounting her from behind and began to fuck her doggy style, slamming the flesh-colored shaft deep into her then pulling almost out. (Y/n) drilled her harder and harder until she was banging back.  
  
(Y/n) smiled, seeing her backing up against her as close as she could get. She wanted to take as much of (Y/n) into her as she could.  
  
(Y/n) was working her breasts and tightening her grip on her perfect nipples, twisting them between her fingers, still wet with her juice.  
  
"Fuck..fuck." (Y/n) hissed between her teeth. "Cum for me, baby."  
  
Lena mumbled something (Y/n) didn't get, but she rocked and bucked on the hard shaft, as (Y/n) went in and out it of her. Slamming herself against Lena's tight pussy, then suddenly, Lena's whole body just stopped moving.  
  
Then (Y/n) felt Lena spasm against her, and she tightened up as if to hold (Y/n) inside her. (Y/n) held her up in the doggy style position kissing her naked sweat-soaked back, until Lena swayed and the spasms stopped.  
  
Lena lowered her upper body to the ground, (Y/n) held Lena's hips up with her hands as she continued driving herself in and out of her. Then (Y/n) felt her own spasm begin. (Y/n) held Lena against her crotch area and pumped off until they were both satisfied. They parted, then and Lena rolled over onto her back.  
  
"Wow." Lena gasped as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
(Y/n) came to lie beside her naked body, leaning over and kissing her lightly on the lips. "Wow, indeed."  
  
"You can stop looking all smug, I haven't, and won't forget you stopped me from coming twice." Lena reprimanded (Y/n).  
  
(Y/n) simply laughed and pulled the woman into her arms, holding her safely. "Just giving you value for your money, it's been a while since you..you know."  
  
"Oh, and how long has it been for you?" Lena asked, for a moment (Y/n) worried she'd been so careless she'd invited the jealous Lena back, but when (Y/n) lifted her head, she was met with Lena's teasing grin.  
  
That sweet grin that she loved so many white teeth flashed and red cushioned lips looked soft, only they weren't red anymore. "Stop teasing me and recover." (Y/n) smiled, closing her eyes, but she knew she'd never fall asleep.  
  
"(Y/n)." Lena softly whispered.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Will you tell me about your home and family one day?"  
  
"Yes." (Y/n) replied without hesitation.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Lena burrowed further into (Y/n)'s body letting her hand trace invisible patterns in (Y/n)'s skin. They'd never had these moments usually they'd ignored any kind of intimacy they'd shared, and Lena had kicked the woman out before she could acknowledge something had happened between them.  
  
Lena had to admit she liked this, alone in a comfortable silence she marveled in the wonder of (Y/n) telling her alone about her origins, it meant something far more significant than Lena could fully grasp at that moment.  
  
"(Y/n)." Lena asked again.  
  
"Hmm." (Y/n) murmured, placing a kiss to the top of Lena's forehead.  
  
"You like me a little bit, don't you?" Lena smirked, recalling all of the things they'd called each other since they had met up with each other again.  
  
(Y/n) laughed deeply. "Maybe a little bit."  
  
"Enough to go again for another round?" Lena challenged as her hand moved from (Y/n)'s chest to her left breast.  
  
"What kind of question is that, of course, hop on and let me take you for a ride." (Y/n) replied, quickly lifting Lena above her.  
  
"Wooo, such strength and so powerful. " Lena purred, shifting her hips back and forth making (Y/n) close her eyes and bit her lower lip at the sensation. "I wish to delay my ride, and instead take a little something to eat." Lena's eyes grew darker as she slipped down lower and lay on her stomach between (Y/n)'s legs.

  
"Oh, Rao, what are you doing?"  
  
"It would be obscene not to repay your fantastic work, besides I realize I can't let you have all the fun."  
  
"Oh...fuck.....o...ka..y." 


	23. Revealing Secrets

Thoroughly exhausted, Lena fell onto her back, her chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath, she was tired but one very satisfied woman.

The fluffy carpet was soft against her bareback, and she watched with a smile as (Y/n) pulled a blanket from the couch and placed it over them.

Lena possessively placed her arm around (Y/n)'s waist and huddled closer she'd never felt this easy after sex before there was always a slight awkwardness to it, weird energy that said "oh hey you just had a part of yourself inside me, now what do we do?"

With (Y/n) that didn't seem to exist.

Lena watched (Y/n)'s profile illuminated by the flames of the fire, it was so bright why she was so popular with women, she was beautiful, but Lena was curious about the first woman. The fiance Kara, Lena smirked of course (Y/n), had a Kryptonian fiance called Kara.

Had (Y/n) lived her? Did she still love her and longed to be with her again, was everyone just a replacement for a time she could never recapture?

"When you overthink, I can see the gears in your brain moving." (Y/n) smiled.

"You cannot." Lena pouted but took the opportunity to get closer to (Y/n), placing her leg over (Y/n)'s.

"I can, your brows go in together, and you get these adorable lines between them." (Y/y) said tracing the lines with her finger to emphasize her point. "Hey, don't shoot the messenger I think they're cute remember."

"Fine, I was thinking okay." Lena conceded.

"And what were you thinking?" (Y/n) asked, moving a steady lock of hair from Lena's face.

"I was thinking about that game night, the one you came with ... her." Lena still couldn't say her name, jealousy, and envy again made itself at home in Lena when it came to Sara Lance.

(Y/n) rolled her eyes and fell onto her back. "Not this again, her name is Sara, and I told you you're silly."

"I know, but I'm thinking about what you told us, you had a fiance," Lena said shyly not sure what reaction she should expect.

(Y/n) turned her head to face Lena. "Yes, I did."

"Did you love her?" Lena asked she needed to know was she the image everyone failed to live up to, who Lena herself would ultimately fail to live up to.

"When I was younger, and on Krypton, I didn't know what love was; my family lived by honor and duty, there was little time for love and affection." (Y/n) sighed.

Lena gently rubbed her hand on (Y/n)'s chest to try to install comfort she knew what it was like to live among a cold family who had minds on track for only one thing.

The Kryptonian smiled sadly at her lover and place her own hand on top of Lena's, their hands rested over (Y/n)'s heart. "Don't be sad they weren't abusive or bad." (Y/n)'s mind fled back to the clones and her family's fundamental role in oppressing them.

Her own role in denying them the rights they so badly craved, enough to die for. "My grandfather used to look at me with such pride, but he didn't see deeper, he didn't see the shame and regret he didn't see the pain and guilt. He never heard me pace my bedroom floor every night because when I closed my eyes, I saw what I'd done."

The raw pain and emotion in (Y/n)'s voice put Lena on edge, what was the woman talking about? Had she done something to Kara? "What did you do?"

(Y/n) let out a deep sigh, she'd started her plan to be open and truthful with Lena, now she had to reveal her shame. She had to tell Lena about the crimes she had perpetrated because deep down, she had been as cold and glued to duty. A passion for the modus operandi, pray to Rao by morning and slaughter clones at a battle by afternoon, then repeat the action all over again because Rao approved of the old ways, and he was on their side.

Only if Rao was a good God who defended the weak and just then he had cursed (Y/n)'s soul long ago.

"I was a general, following in my father and grandfather's footsteps, hell even my great grandfather probably more the war had raged for generations without an end." The words falling from her lips tasted bitter; she couldn't bear to look at Lena's reaction.

"You were in the army?" Lena whispered.

"Yes, the Kryptonian version at least we had clones, and my society oppressed them, they had no rights, and as what is natural happens one day they grew tired and decided to fight for what they were owed their freedom. It will always be my greatest shame that I stood against them." (Y/n)'s voice was strained as she spoke, Lena could feel her wanting to pull away but instead of allowing her to Lena held her tighter.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?" (Y/n) asked.

"I mean, why are you here now full of remorse, what made you change your view of the clones," Lena spoke, drawing soothing circles on (Y/n)'s skin.

"My mother or her clone to be exact she was a beautiful woman it stood to reason her clone would be the same, one day I was confronted by my mother Ayla's dead clone, murdered and thrown away like she was trash." She'd never lost the sight of the woman lying prone on the ground, stripped naked and violated no one had cared. That had been the start of (Y/n)'s seeing the light.

It had been too late, however.

"Is (Y/n) your Kryptonian name?" Lena softly asked.

"No, after Sara found me, I wanted to leave Aphrodite to be left behind, but I didn't want to go back to who I was, so I became (Y/n)."

"You don't have to tell me your birth name; it's okay," Lena said softly, trying to reassure the woman with a kiss to her cheek. "You'll always be (Y/n) to me."

(Y/n) felt that kisses though it were branded upon her skin.

"Feya." (Y/n) whispered into the darkened room lit only by the dying fire flames.

Lena flipped onto her stomach, half of her torso lying over (Y/n)'s chest. "What?"

"My birth name was Feya Van-El."

The name El made Lena's ears twitch she'd heard that name before that was Kara's real name, how common was the name El on Krypton? "Were you an only child?"

(Y/n)'s face broke out into a grin. "No, I had a brother, he was one year younger than I, Jan, we were very close."

"How old were you when they sent you to earth?"

"I was eighteen years old." (Y/n) replied, it sounded so young to her ears, but life on Krypton had been so different to Earth, children were just mini-adults, and they were treated as such. She was sure it was not a life she would want if she ever had children. She would want them to enjoy childhood before they had to grow up, and even then (Y/n) would encourage lots of play.

The woman smirked at Lena, lots and lots of play if that meant including a woman like Lena Luthor.

"What are you thinking now, I know that smirk." Lena joked, lifting her hand to run her finger across (Y/n)'s bottom lip.

"Just thinking about whatever babies you pop out, they'll be annoying little terrors." (Y/n) teased her lover, pulling her to lie entirely on top of her as Lena pouted and stuck her lips out.

"Hey, what about yours they will be little devils." Lena hit back.

"I'd be a proud Momma if they were." (Y/n) grinned brightly.

"Did you plan children with Kara?" Lena asked, trying to bring the subject back to the woman she needed to know more about. "Did they do adoption on Krypton?"

"They had adoption, but it was not needed for same-sex couples, my people evolved past the traditional methods of conception, two men or two women could create a child together." Only when landing on Earth had (Y/n) truly understood how deeply primitive Earthlings were, and after hundreds of thousands of years since she landed on a Greek shoreline, nothing had changed.

How was it possible for a people to be so wilfully arrogant but backward at the same time?

Lena's mouth fell open with surprise. "How was this possible, do you know how wonderful that would be to so many gay couples, they could start a family of their own."

(Y/n) shrugged. "Something about mixing DNA in a big machine, I wasn't a scientist Lena don't look so heartbroken."

"How can you not know about this, I would have spent every moment in the lab memorizing everything." Lena gasped, how ass this possible.

"You know there are some humans who have no idea how an airplane works or how rain falls from the clouds, and you are judging me?" (Y/n) laughed.

"I don't like those people either." Lena sulked petulantly. "You still haven't answered me about Kara, your Kara."

(Y/n) let her hand move the stray strand of hair that had fallen into Lena's face. "Lena, I was engaged to Kara because that was what was chosen for us, I did not love her, and she did not love me, the sad bit she loved my brother and Jan loved her I only hope after I 'died' they found a say to be together."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, there is nothing to feel sorry about, I'd never felt any emotion for a person before Sara came along she was the first person I ever kissed."

Lena's eyes narrowed, and she felt again that familiar envy growing, had she always been this much of a jealous person? What was it about (Y/n) that created this in her. "Thanks for ruining the night."

"Do you want to know something?"

"No, I don't care." Lena pouted.

"If I had to choose only one person to kiss for the rest of my life, it would be you, the best kisser by far." (Y/n) said.

"Keep talking." Lena smiled.

"No, your head will get too big if I do, and then how will we leave?"

xxx

Lena skipped across the kitchen happily dancing to the sounds coming from the small digital radio on the window sill that (Y/n) had made sure to bring.

Lena had awoken before (Y/n) when the fire embers had died in the fireplace and (Y/n) had made sure to ensure they were dead, Lena had caught a glimpse of the freezing breath she'd seen Kara do that but watching (Y/n) do it had been sexy.

When she'd put the fire out (Y/n) had carried Lena up the stairs to the bed they shared, they'd talked a little more until they'd fallen asleep.

Lena woke to find herself wrapped around (Y/n) as her hand was possessively holding her close, Lena hadn't had the heart to wake her up, so she'd moved out of the bed and down to the kitchen, her mission to make breakfast.

One that would impress (Y/n).

Lena was so caught up in what she was doing. She didn't hear (Y/n) walk down the stairs.

(Y/n) leaned against the doorway, a smile splitting across her lips as she watched the adorable woman dance and sing, the singing was awful and out of tune but for some reason (Y/n) had never heard a more beautiful sound.

Lena stopped in her tracks on an audible gasp when she noticed (Y/n) watching her, saucepan in hand it nearly fell to the ground in surprise.

"Please, don't stop carry on I'll just stay and watch." (Y/n) grinned.

"You snuck up on me, you sneak!" Lena said, chastising her lover with glaring eyes before turning back to her chopping board and gathering the ingredients she'd chopped up.

(Y/n) could resist it any longer, waking up alone had been an unhappy event, she had wanted to find Lena next to her instead she was having fun in the kitchen. (Y/n) came to stand behind the woman, wrapping her arms around her and putting her chin on Lena's shoulder, making sure to press her whole front against Lena's back. "What are you cooking?"

Lena held in a small moan, was there such a thing as a loving touch? Because this was what it felt like, as though (Y/n) cared and wanted to know anything and everything, and not something that could easily be seen as sexual.

"Omelette, I hope you like Kale." Lena smiled. No one ever liked kale.

"Cool, I look forward to it." (Y/n) said before placing a kiss on Lena's cheek. "Good morning, by the way, I like you in shorts."

"You like my tree trunk legs do you." Lena joked.

"I find everything about you sexy, don't degrade a single part." The photographer whispered in Lena's ear. "Hey, this breakfast is a good idea. I want to show you the waterfall, and it's a long trek."

Lena's mouth fell open wide; the thought of a long hike was not something she looked forward to. She hadn't even brought shoes suitable, did she also have appropriate shoes? until she recalled (Y/n) was Kryptonian. "You will be carrying me all the way."

"It will be my pleasure, Ms. Luthor." (Y/n) flashed her a toothy grin sending her a salute, she'd done that once as an act of sarcasm today it became cute.

"Calling me Ms. Luthor as a term of endearment now are you?" Lena smirked remebering their previous encounters. 

When Lena finished up the cooking, she plated the food and placed (Y/n)'s in front of hers. The blackness of the food made Lena despair. She had wanted to impress; instead, she had burned it.

Lena cringed down at the charcoal mess, a tear threatening to sting her eyes.

(Y/n) looked up with uncertain eyes and saw the sadness and disappointment in Lena's eyes. "This smells so good, babe."

"What?" Lena asked aghast.

"And I am so hungry too, I somehow worked up a big appetite last night, I have no idea why." (Y/n) nodded, picking up her fork and cutting off a big potion, not giving it a second thought before putting it into her mouth and chewing. "Hmmm, oh, this is great. You earned that lift later. That's for sure." (Y/n) smiled with a wink before diving back in.

Lena watched her mouth open she'd tasted it, it was disgusting, and there were no way (Y/n)'s tastebuds were as dead as Kara's, either that or Kryptonian taste in food was very questionable.

Things were shifting between them. Lena could feel it. She only hoped (Y/n) did too. "So, tell me about the waterfall."

"Ah, you're going to love it, it's beautiful, and you can go behind the water as well into this enchanted cave, as soon as I saw that I knew I needed to see you there." (Y/n) grinned.

"Why?"

"You'll see." (Y/n) winked, digging back into her overcooked omelet as though it were the most beautiful food she had ever tasted.


	24. Enchanting

The sound of Lena's laughter rang out far and wide, echoing around the trees and stretching, spreading her enthusiastic joy for all to hear far and wide.

She'd only been joking when she had demanded (Y/n) carry her the whole way, she hadn't expected for the moment they'd closed the door behind them for (Y/n) to reach for her and put her on her back.

Lena was about to protest against this unwanted piggyback ride when (Y/n) began to move, and Lena could feel the strong muscles in her back move and shift underneath her.

Instead, Lena leaned in closer to (Y/n), putting her arms around her neck and set herself up to enjoy the ride.

Even through the sweater that (Y/n) wore, the sensation of her nearness was spellbinding.

With (Y/n)'s superhuman quick pace, they had arrived at the waterfall quickly, far too soon for Lena's liking, she had taken great joy from the ride.

(Y/n)'s confession had been so surreal and it still very much was, but it had been empowering, she'd not been given lit of trust in her life it had made her see (Y/n) in a new light.

Lena blushed when she remembered actually throwing herself at (Y/n), but it had been worth it, and (Y/n) hadn't seemed to mind.

Lena's breath caught in her throat when they emerged from the woodland track and stood in the opening. The sound of birds and insects dueled with the sound of water as it flushed down the waterfall.

The scene around her made Lena blink to see if it was real, it looked more like an enchanted cove that existed only in a fairy tale. The lake glistened under the attention of the sun; the bank was green and vibrant; the grass was swaying gently in the soft breeze that flowered through the air.

Big rocks were scattered along the banks, Lena knew there should be a fairy sat on top lounging lazily.

"It's beautiful," Lena said astounded by sight.

(Y/n) grinned happily, this was the reaction that she had hoped for when she found this spot. The whole weekend had been spun around this one place, and Lena lived it.

"Come on, if you think this is magical, wait until you see the inside of this cave." (Y/n) excitedly told Lena, grabbing her hand and pulling her along behind her Lena laughing all the way.

The rugged stone steps up the side of the waterfall were steep and looked dangerous, (Y/n) pulled Lena in front of her and made sure to stand close behind her, effectively boxing her in so there was no fear of falling.

After a few moments of climbing, Lena realized the more effort it took, the more that she bent over sticking her bottom out behind her and, in doing so, gave (Y/n) a very close view of it. "OMG." Lena shrieked spinning around, (Y/n) wore a smug grin, and Lena knew she'd been right.

Lena's green eyes narrowed down at (Y/n), "I know what you're doing."

"What am I doing?" (Y/n) innocently asked.

"You know."

"Hey, I'm just enjoying the view. You cannot deny me that." (Y/n) smirked, lifting herself up to place a quick and all too brief kiss to Lena's lips.

"You're just lucky you're cute," Lena said, trying to sound serious, but she couldn't fight the smile that tilted up her upper lip.

"Ah, you think I'm cute I knew it, maybe you are just jealous that you want a good view of my butt." (Y/n) laughed as Lena turned around and began climbing again. (Y/n) following close behind her.

"You wish," Lena called back.

"Oh no, I'm very happy right here." (Y/n) sang happily lightly touching Lena's bottom to help her up the next step, this one far bigger than the others. "I take my job seriously."

"How lucky you are that your job is also your hobby." Lena huffed out.

"Do you think Andrea would mind you, hanging around all day, and my ogling you're most perfect behind Ms. Luthor?" (Y/n) smiled after she'd made her journey over the last stone, it was a long way down just the sight made Lena's heart flutter.

"Hey, don't look down there." (Y/n) said, moving in front of the woman. "Let's go inside, I have a surprise for you."

(Y/n) led Lena behind the curtain of water that flowed down the side of the cave, holding onto her hand firmly Lena had the confidence to follow.

If outside had been beautiful, then the cave was the most enchanting thing she had ever seen.

"Well, do you like it?" (Y/n) asked nervously.

Lena couldn't speak, all words had been rubbed from her as she moved her eyes around the cave. A large wicker basket sat in the middle of the cave on what could only be described as a natural stone table. Beside it, two makeshift stones stood in place of chairs, and all around the cave sparkled small lights that glowed like fireflies in the dark.

(Y/n) rubbed the back of her neck anxiously she wanted to believe that Lena liked it, she hoped that she would (Y/n)had planned so much and hard for this one occasion.

"It's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me," Lena finally said when she could talk, her wide green eyes landing on (Y/n), and they looked suspiciously wet.

"I did bring food as well." (Y/n) said, going to the basket and opening it up. "I thought after the walk, you'd be hungry."

Lena smirked. "You didn't let me walk."

"I was only doing as you asked."

Lena laughed following (Y/n) to the basket and the organic table and sitting on the stone chair opposite the now bashful woman. "As it turned out riding, you do give a lady an appetite."

(Y/n) raised an intrigued eyebrow. "I believe this is deja vu Ms. Luthor, you said that last night too."

"You enjoyed it well enough, are these scones?" Lena gasped, reaching into the basket and seeing the familiar package of the scones. Familiar, but it had been a lifetime since she had last seen this business name. "Is this what I think it is?"

(Y/n)'s cheeks blushed. "Err...yeah, I woke before you, so I kinda made use of my ability to fly super fast and got them."

"I didn't know these were still in business," Lena said, smoothing her hand over the bag, the very bakery her mother would allow her to pick one cake when they would go into town for their weekly shop.

Her mother had adored the scones, and Lena remembered so vividly wanting to be just like her mother, so every visit, Lena ignored the pretty fairy cakes and cupcakes and ordered a scone just like her mother.

Lena lifted her tearful eyes to (Y/n), she hadn't wanted to cry or come anywhere close to it, but there was something so pure about this gesture, so innocent, kind, and caring that Lena was at a loss to do anything else.

"You don't have to eat them if you don't want to. (Y/n) said awkwardly.

"You remembered," Lena whispered.

"Of course, I remembered." (Y/n) replied their eyes were locking, and Lena thought back to the night she had told (Y/n) the story about her mother and the scones it was so long ago that Lena had almost forgotten she had revealed that.

Nearly ten years had passed and yet (Y/n) still remembered, and then went out of her way to get them.

"Why did you do it?" Lena finally asked.

"We're not ready to talk about that yet." (Y/n) replied musically.

Lena frowned. Yet somehow, she knew what (Y/n)'s cryptic and mysterious words meant.

"So are we gonna eat or what, cause I got this Irish stew thing, and it smells pretty amazing." (Y/n) said, sniffing the bowl of soup.

"Did you go on an Irish themed shopping spree?" Lena laughed.

"Err ..." (Y/n)'s cheeks flamed red again.

"Oh, you did." Lena laughed, diving into the basket more. "Soda bread, apple raisin bread, Irish coffee.....Guinness." Lena raised her gaze up to (Y/n), who tried to busy herself with eating a spoonful of the soup.

"Oh, you are just too cute." Lena smiled, each moment kept getting better and better.

"I may have bought anything and everything with Irish in the name." (Y/n) shyly admitted. "I wanted to impress you."

"I'm impressed." Lena smiled, more than a little charmed by the woman's actions. Lena had spent her life hidden by the burden of being a Luthor, but somehow she had stumbled upon someone who didn't care about that and seemed fixated on Irish culinary adventures.

(Y/n)'s smile beamed so brightly, her white teeth illuminated the cave. "Good."

"Did Sara help you?" Lena asked as she split open the scone, the fresh scent invading her senses and sending her back to her childhood, watching her mother prepare them.

(Y/n) looked at Lena, confused. "No, no one helped me with anything I may be from another planet, but I'm not stupid."

It was Lena's turn for her face to break out into bright red. "Sorry, she makes me a little...jealous."

"Yeah, I assumed that already." (Y/n) smirked. "But if I wanted Sara, I wouldn't be here with you; you have to stop thinking you're a backup plan or substitute until the real thing comes along."

"And why is that?" Lena asked.

"I told you we aren't ready to talk about that yet." (Y/n) shrugged. "But stop thinking you aren't worthy of anyone, it's insulting you think I don't know my own mind, or I'm just using you."

Lena nodded, words had escaped her again. 

"You were the one who threw herself on my desk and demanded I satisfy you after all." (Y/n) mischievously grinned. 

"I didn't see you complaining." 

"I know, but I was raised well, and I never turn away a gift." (Y/n) smiled, wiggling her eyebrows comically. 

Lena let out a chuckle that echoed around the cave. "You are such a goof, I hope you know how we're getting down from here because that will be too steep to go down."

"Actually, it isn't." (Y/n) smiled. "But I have my own mode of transport down to the bottom."


	25. Waking Up From A Dream

(Y/n)'s eyes slowly opened, and instead of finding herself in an enchanting cave with Lena, she found herself in the darkened bedroom.

Disappointment overcame her as she realized it had never happened, she'd never openly and proudly coveted Lena's bottom nor had she flew to Ireland to gather all Lena's favorite things.

That had been a dream, and that was all it would ever indeed be.

Only something else wasn't right, beyond the disappointment of the moment only being a dream, a figment of her own sincerest hopes and wishes, and fear of inadequacies.

(Y/n) turned her head to look around her, her eyes growing wide with the realization that she was not on the bed any longer.

She was suspended above the bed, really floating as though this was normal, when in fact, this never happened to her before. When (Y/n) first joined the Legends, they'd told her of the powers she should expect, but flying had never materialized.

The first time her blazer vision had emerged had been during an intimate moment.

Her first nearly kiss with Lena, she'd leaned in, their lips about to meet when she'd fired off two searing hot blazer beams into a tree.

(Y/n) had been so terrified of what had happened and horrified she could have hurt Lena she made a hasty excuse and left.

(Y/n) glanced down upon the bed to see Lena fast asleep, a gap in the drapes allowed a slither of the silvery moon to escape through, and it lit up a part of Lena's face.

Her hand extended out onto the empty pillow that was supposed to be (Y/n)'s her body curled towards (Y/n)'s side of the bed. When (Y/n) had closed her eyes, she recalled Lena's arms over her in her sleep, Lena hadn't noticed anything was wrong.

"How the fuck do I get down?" (Y/n) hissed through her teeth, was there a particular word she had to say or would a clap of the hands help.

This was all the photographer needed; she'd wanted to impress Lena and make her see she could do everything that slimy, smarmy Supergirl could do.

(Y/n) kicked her legs in the hope it would do something, but nothing happened, fearful she'd end up falling and crashing into the sleeping woman (Y/n) the doubtful Kryptonian reached down to take hold of the bedpost and pulled.

Relieved when it worked, (Y/n) breathed a deep sigh of relief just as Lena's arms wrapped around her again.

"Where've you been?" Lena whispered, only half awake.

"Err...just needed a glass of water." (Y/n) lied quickly, trying to cover up her embarrassing situation.

"Hmm..." Lena purred, pulling (Y/n) closer into her and snuggling tighter together. "Don't leave again; I'm comfy like this."

(Y/n) couldn't help the smile that tugged at her mouth.

"You can save me if I have a bad dream." Lena muttered sleepily.

"And what is your nightmare?" (Y/n) smiled, indulging the sleepy sweet woman.

"Dinosaurs," Lena replied mystically before falling back to sleep, leaving (Y/n) gazing down at her face.

"Dinosaurs?"

XXX

When morning came and (Y/n) and Lena finally began their real journey to the waterfall (Y/n) had the odd sense of deja vu.

The dream the night before had been so real and vivid that it was hard to believe it had never happened, it didn't help that (Y/n) had made sure she wore exactly the same clothes. 

This time, however, Lena walked; she did not let (Y/n) keep to her word of giving her a piggyback the whole way there.

This was far less fun than the dream, (Y/n) pouted earning herself an amused chuckle from Lena.

Reading (Y/n)'s disappointment, Lena threaded her arm through,(Y/n)'s and that was how they journeyed the rest of the way, (Y/n) carrying the picnic basket in her other hand.

When they got to the waterfall, Lena's eyes widened in shock; it looked like how she imagined a fairy playground would. The round-shaped lake held within it blue water that listened under the sun, and along the bank, pretty yellow flowers sprung up from the grass in search of the light.

Along the side of the mountain where the water cascades down into the lake, a man-made stone staircase stood, only this was nothing like the dream.

Lena would not require substantial assistance that would make it necessary that (Y/n) stand close behind her and manhandle her rear.

The thought itself was far too depressing.

"This is beautiful." Lena grinned, turning to (Y/n). "Come on, show me the inside of this waterfall you've been raving about."

(Y/n) took a deep breath and nodded, making sure to take Lena's hand and led her to stone steps that led up the side of the waterfall and behind the curtain of water.

The cave was exactly like in her dream, but then (Y/n) had expected nothing different she had arranged the fairy lights that scattered all around them.

Lena let go of (Y/n)'s hand and twirled around taking in every inch of the enchanting cave, the soft dull echo of the water cascading behind them was but a gentle noise. Her mouth was opening with awe; she had never imagined a cave could look so beautiful.

"It isn't very much." (Y/n) admitted shyly.

"Not much," Lena asked, stunned anyone could think any of this wasn't much. "You rent a cabin just for this waterfall; then you decorate the cave just for me, all of this was just for me, wasn't it?"

(Y/n) could feel her cheeks burn red. "Err...of course it was."

"Did you bring Sara here?" The frown lines on Lena's forehead deepened.

(Y/n) rolled her eyes, not all things were so different from the dream. "Of course not, I have never taken Sara anywhere and certainly never done anything this romantic."

Lena couldn't help the smug satisfaction that knowledge filled her with. She had one up on the annoying blonde woman, at least for now.

(Y/n) pulled open the basket and looked down at the things inside, disappointment high her again that she couldn't have done what she wanted to do. "I got some stuff." The woman said shyly as she began pulling things out.

Lena's eyes widened as she gazed at the one item that caught her eye. "Is that a scone, did you fly to Ireland for that, cause this one-time Supergirl flew to Ire...oh I said too much."

(Y/n) narrowed her eyes, of course, Supergirl would fly and do what (Y/n) desperately wanted to do. The Kryptonian in the ridiculous Cape got to do outstanding acts to impress Lena; why couldn't she too? "Yeah, well, not everyone can do that." (Y/n) replied shortly.

"But you're Kryptonian; you can fly," Lena replied, moving to sit opposite (Y/n).

"I am Kryptonian, but I cannot fly; in fact, I can't do much of anything except lift very heavy things." (Y/n) was suddenly having to confront something she tried not to address.

Lena stared at the Kryptonian confused. "Have you ever tried?"

"Of course, I've tried." (Y/n) rolled her eyes, you don't get told you should be able to fly and then never try to fly. "How do you think I know I cannot do it, fuck sake I tried to recreate this stupid scone thing because of what you said about your Mom and ... what does it even matter anymore." 

"What did I say?" Lena asked, slightly confused about what she had said.

"It was that night we had to share a tent, and you said that your Mom would take you into town once a week, and you'd get the scone because you wanted to be like her." (Y/n) felt like an idiot; she knew she was overdramatic; her ego was being dented, and that was no one's fault but her own. "Forget I said anything, it doesn't matter."

(Y/n) couldn't sit still anymore, she needed to stand and shift on her feet. She moved just far enough from Lena and turned away.

Lena had been rendered speechless momentarily too caught up in realizing that (Y/n) had taken a story Lena had told her at a moment of sadness years before and remembered it.

Lena didn't need words to respond; instead, she sprung to her feet and closed the distance between them and grabbing the Kryptonian by her shirt front, Lena pressed her lips to (Y/n)'s. 

(Y/n)'s eyes widened, her hands coming to rest of Lena's upper arms as she tried to decide if she should continue her pitty party or not. When Lena's tongue flickered against her mouth, (Y/n) groaned and pulled Lena against her. (Y/n)'s hands pressing harshly against the woman's bottom, succumbing to the kiss. 

Lena pulled away before she got far too carried away, her hands now moving to frame (Y/n)'s face as she gazed into her (e/c) eyes, her breath ragged and harsh. "You don't need to fly to make me soar." 

(Y/n)'s cheeks turned red. "I can't ever use them, Lena, they make me feel ashamed." (Y/n) admitted. 

Lena's eyebrows arched in a frown. "Why do you feel ashamed?"

"I don't deserve them; what good did I ever do. I only caused death and destruction, took away loved ones, and everyone thought I was a hero for doing it." The words had been echoing in her head for far too long, longer than the day she'd left Krypton.

Lena felt (Y/n)'s words far more than she would admit, although where (Y/n) thought she was a monster, Lena could see the inner conflict, self-hate, and remorse. "Not everyone starts a hero (Y/n), sometimes they are anything but a hero what matters is what they do to change and how they grow and know what they did, you're not a bad person (Y/n) trust me I know bad people my whole family are bad people."

"I'm glad I'm not that person anymore." (Y/n) whispered, lifting her hand to draw an invisible line along Lena's lower lip. 

"Me too."


	26. One Night At A Gala

Returning back to National city after her weekend away with Lena had been like being punched in the face at full force by a vast angry gorilla.

(Y/n) returned to work and continued the usual routine, the city was unusually dreary and (Y/n) found herself sat at the morning meeting fantasizing about the weekend.

Andrea was droning on about one thing or another (Y/n) had her head buried in her notepad, drawing nothing in particular that turned into Lena.

Naked Lena.

(Y/n) cracked a smile as she recalled Lena lit up by only the light of the fireplace, she'd been the most beautiful than (Y/n) had ever seen.

The photographer leaned over her, notepad her arm stretching out too far, invading Kara's space at the side of her, nearly spilling her large takeaway cup of coffee.

(Y/n) was far too invested in her creation. Also taken up in recreating Lena's eyebrow lift and utterly delicious fuck me facial expression. (Y/n) couldn't help but feel a sense of smug superiority over everyone because she'd gotten to see that face over and over again.

But it was more than that, she'd seen Lena dance, and she'd made her breakfast it had been badly burnt and the greatest she'd ever had, but it was perfect because Lena made it.

And Lena Luthor was nothing else but perfect.

"If you could join us (Y/n)," Andrea said, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry." (Y/n) replied absentmindedly as she moved her arm Kara caught a glimpse of her sketch. Her best friend naked as the day she was born lying in front of what looked like a fire.

Kara gasped and covered her eyes to ensure the sight not penetrate; she closed her eyes tightly.

"Something wrong, Kara?" Andrea asked the timid blonde.

"No, nothing, Andrea." Kara's cheeks burned bright red as she removed her hands from across her eyes, making sure not to lower her eyes.

"Good, so you both will be at the party this evening the city will want to see this." Andrea grinned.

"Wait, what party?" (Y/n) asked, lifting her head up suddenly.

"I just explained this." Andrea sighed. "Lena Luthor is throwing another glittery soiree to give back to the people or something utterly patronizing."

(Y/n) frowned. What party she never told me about a party.

They'd spent all weekend together entirely alone, and Lena never once mentioned a party or extended an invite.

Insecurities hit (Y/n) again; she had to remind herself that a weekend away in the country was different from being open and together in public in the city Lena lived. She had a profile to ensure she didn't get tarnished what would anyone think if she were linked with a pathetic livestock photographer?

"Fine." (Y/n) sighed.

"You just agreed to be Andrea's date," Kara whispered into (Y/n)'s ear.

Oh no, not again!

XXXX

"I don't know why you wouldn't wear the dress I sent you, darling," Andrea said as she took a glass of champagne from a tray that a waitress was carrying as she passed by. "That shirt is ruined."

"Because I'd rather be hung upside down and whipped to an inch of my life than wear a damn dress." (Y/n) replied sarcastically. Her shirt was ruined through no fault of her own.

"If that's what you're into, sweetie." Andrea winked.

"Do you ever worry your life is a rotating wheel of deja vu?" (Y/n) asked, tonight especially seemed like her life was being repeated again and again. "Anyway, some random blonde woman crashed into me while I was holding your red wine, it was both her fault and yours."

(Y/n) had arrived at the National City museum half an hour late; Andrea had been stood by the punch her foot pounding on the floor impatiently, her dark eyes patrolling the entrance.

(Y/n) had felt those accusing eye land on her the moment she had entered, why couldn't Kara have been Andrea's date?

Holding her trusty camera (Y/n) began the task of documenting the night while Kara zig-zagged through the guests interviewing.

The only overly rich person (Y/n) had to deal with was the ultra stubborn Andrea, she hadn't seen Lena yet.

"Try to look like your enjoying yourself." Andrea sighed. "You're not going to the guillotine in the morning, you know."

(Y/n) glanced around her, a room filled with the cities elite. It wouldn't be her at the guillotine, on Krypton, maybe but not earth.

She wasn't a mistakenly divine Goddess any longer.

(Y/n) was just a regular Joe struggling to make her way in the big corrupt city filled with people fueled by dreams?

"Does this place have any Oreos on offer?" (Y/n) asked she'd already checked out the table with the food and found nothing but oysters that looked like someone with a nasty cold had sneezed over some shells on the table.

Andrea chuckled. "Of course not, it's almost sweet that you look at Lena Luthor with stars in your eyes and expect her to lower herself to Oreo cookies."

(Y/n) felt the full force of Andrea's character assassination, of course, Lena belonged in a world with suspicious-looking seafood that was overpriced and overhyped.

Andrea smirked, moving closer to the other woman, gently touching her fingers along the sleeve of (Y/n)'s shirt. "But honey, while Lena cannot appreciate the allure of the simple cookie, rest assured my kitchen I'd stocked to the brim."

"I can eat that posh stuff." (Y/n)'s stomach lurched in protest.

"Oh, honey." Andrea purred in (Y/n)'s ear "Lena is a caviar and oyster woman, you are concerned with a cookie, I bet you eat milk chocolate as well."

(Y/n) frowned.

Behind the curtain on the stage Lena watched (Y/n), she had counted on Andrea giving (Y/n) the task of photographing the evening even if she knew Andrea would take advantage and use the excuse to get closer to (Y/n).

Lena had to trust that she could easily reclaim (Y/n)'s attention from the annoying woman.

It did annoy her none the less, seeing Andrea touching (Y/n) as though she had the right.

Lena took a deep breath she couldn't get angry now she had a priceless necklace to auction she needed to plaster in a fake smile and dance.

Just as she was about to step onto the stage, her phone sounded signaling a message, she usually would ignore, but something told her to read it.

"Kara?" Lena whispered as she read the message.

Thank me later for the inside information, but get yourself some oreo cookies here now!

"Kara really has strange cravings." Lena chuckled.

Her phone sounded again.

It's for (Y/n), it's like a scene from Once Upon a time down here, Andrea trying to lure her home with the promise of delicious cookies. I'm almost ready to agree to go myself.

Lena's eyes narrowed. "Jess! Jess, we need Oreo cookies every single flavor you can find!"

She can't steal my kinda maybe sorta girlfriend and my best friend at the same time!

xxx

(Y/n) managed to escape Andrea's clutches, she'd gotten invested in a conversation with a group of suited businessmen and women.

(Y/n) didn't stick around to put names to their faces she rushed off to the drinks table although nothing would help her escape the hell of the party, she could at least pretend.

Taking a gulp of the champagne (Y/n) turned round at the interruption of a tap in her shoulder.

"Having fun?" Kara asked with a broad smile across her lips.

"I would if the amazingly annoying tentacle woman would leave me alone." (Y/n) complained, mentioning with her head towards Andrea.

Kara chuckled.

"Hey, I have a plan you go and flirt with her, and that leaves me free to .... go and flirt with anyone I like." (Y/n) said covering herself; she had almost let out Lena's name but then remembered that Lena didn't want anyone knowing, especially her friends.

Kara smirked, it was adorable seeing (Y/n) so flustered, she was vastly different to the woman she had first been introduced to. She was also a terrible actress; it was clear to everyone (Y/n) was into Lena.

Kara blushed to recall the night she had called round to Lena's apartment, that was when Kara had learned that the feeling was a little more than mutual.

"Oh, it looks like the servers forgot something," Kara said, pointing behind (Y/n) to a waiter who carried a large silver tray and on the platter was piled more Oreo cookies than Kara had ever seen.

(Y/n) turned around her eyes widening in wonder at the sight that she was met with. The Kryptonian gasped loudly as though she had seen the most beautiful view.

Indeed the tray possessed so many Oreos (Y/n) had to stop herself from diving on them.

Turns out Jess was a woman who could work miracles, and in less time than it took the CW network to insert a random useless beige man into a scene. All kinds of Oreos were stocked pulled on top of each other.

Peanut butter, Lemon, red velvet, mint, hot cocoa, birthday cake, chocolate, hot and spicy cinnamon, salted caramel and coconut, and all kinds of other deliciousness.

(Y/n) had to stop herself drooling.

A quick glance at Kara had (Y/n)'s panic rising, she had that face when the blonde woman ate someone else lunch at work.

In unison, both Kara and (Y/n) flew at the server, causing him to widen his eyes and gasping, turning on his heels and fleeing in the opposite direction.

His instinct to service far outweighed his job to serve.

He was saved when the stage came to life, the blue curtain and Lena appeared behind the podium.

Just the sight of the commanding woman stopped (Y/n) in her tracks, Lena Luthor wore a dark red suit with a black lace shirt, (Y/n) had never seen her in a suit before.

(Y/n) was glued to the stop her eyes locked onto Lena; she looked so beautiful her hair pulled back from her face, her red lips pursed as she looked down at the paper in front of her.

"Damn, that woman, she looks beautiful." (Y/n) whispered to herself, trying to ignore her own wine-stained attire.

Lena's eyes moved across the audience until they landed on (Y/n). A smile passed between them before Lena began.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Lena began as Kara arrived next to (Y/n) her mouth filled with the cookies, and her hands filled with several on each.

"These are nice," Kara said, spitting out bits of cookie from her mouth.

(Y/n) cringed, she had to look good, not be covered in chewed cookies. "Aren't you supposed to be writing about this?"

"I have a photographic memory," Kara said, tapping her head, swallowing harshly.

"No, you don't last week you forgot it was your turn to get the coffees." (Y/n) said, lifting her camera to take a shot of Lena as she turned her head. Was it unethical if her whole night's work to be full of shots of Lena?

Just as (Y/n) was about to take the photo, the room went black.


	27. When The Lights Go Out

(Y/n) felt panic hit her, it had been some years since she had left the action of the legend crew, and she'd grown unaccustomed to hours of activity. Life as a photographer was a little staler than a hero.

Sara used to call them all superheroes but (Y/n) was never sure.

Screams sounded out around her as people pushed and pulled at each other in the panic to be free from the suddenly dark room where they couldn't see their hand in front of them.

(Y/n)'s instinct was to get to Lena, (Y/n) moved forward pushing aside the thoughtless people who stood in her way and like a tower block of strength fought with ease against the battle she faced.

People were afraid, that was inevitable, but (Y/n) had one goal to get to Lena.

Just as (Y/n) approached the stage, the lights flickered on suddenly. The room seemed to quieten down until all eyes moved to the stage, and there next to Lena was the one person (Y/n) did not want to see Supergirl.

(Y/n) watched as Lena focused on the woman in the ridiculous Cape, their eyes connecting as they could speak through just a look.

Bile rose up in (Y/n), her old insecurities hitting her at full force as envy polluted every part of her being.

Left out, (Y/n) retreated because a wrecked tarnished fool didn't belong here; she didn't belong with Lena. She was taken by the Kryptonian without a blemishes soul.

That was when the scream sounded out piercing through the room like a knife stabbing at her eardrum.

(Y/n) whipped around just in time to see a woman pointing at the stand where the necklace had been displayed ready for auction.

The necklace was missing.

"Yep, of course, it is." (Y/n) sighed as she looked around her, hoping to find Kara, but the woman was missing.

(Y/n) frowned, Kara had been with her when the lights were cut where could she have gone?

The photographer searched around, looking further afield. She still found nothing, even by the decimated tray of oreo cookies Kara was not to be found. "Holy shit, what did she do to those cookies?" (Y/n) gasped. "There has been a massacre here tonight."

"Ladies and gentlemen." (Y/n) cringed at the sound of the poster's voice. "There is nothing to panic about, but you'll all have to stay here until the police get here."

"Brilliant." (Y/n) rolled her eyes. Stuck in hell for fuck knows how long.

"Can you believe this, darling?" Andrea pouted as she arrived next to (Y/n). "We should be able to leave, it's obvious I'm not the thief."

"What the fuck, nice you think I could be." (Y/n) sighed. I was too busy drooling to notice the damn old necklace.

"Oh no, no one would think that sadly; however, it seems the object of your affection has her own distraction." Andrea pointed to the stage where Lena and Supergirl stood still talking, Lena looked worried.

"So, whatever." (Y/n) shrugged. "I don't own anyone."

"Certainly not, Ms. Luthor," Andrea smirked before turning back to (Y/n). "It's quite clear she isn't interested in you, it's so heartbreaking to watch you make a fool of yourself chasing around after her."

"I don't chase after anyone." (Y/n) replied aggressively.

Andrea smirked. "Do you think she imagines you're her," Andrea asked, pointing to Supergirl.

(Y/n) frowned she'd be lying if she ever said she hadn't thought about that. But it wasn't Supergirls name Lena screamed.

"Have you ever thought about moving on?" Andrea whispered, running her fingertip up (Y/n)'s arm as she moved in closer their bodies softly touching. "I'm sure I could help you purge her from your mind."

"No, thank you." (Y/n) replied. "I'm good as I am, have you seen Kara isn't it weird that your journalist has disappeared just when the real shit has gone down?"

Andrea pursed her lips and looked around them. "Oh yes, I hope you remembered to take the money shots and haven't just been gazing at Lena longingly."

"Err....what...oh yeah, of course, I have them, in fact, I'm going to get more." (Y/n) said jumping into action, taking the shots she needed of the empty necklace case.

Lena tried to listen to what her friend was saying, but it was hard; Lena had felt the blood drain from her when the lights cut out and when she saw the necklace was missing, she felt the dread hit her.

Only now she had become distracted by Andrea, mauling her girlfriend. Again.

"What did I just say?" Kara asked.

Lena blushed. "Was it something about Andrea better stay away from (Y/n), or you'll launch her into space?" Lena asked shyly.

"No." Kara tried not to chuckle. This was not the time for Supergirl to be seen laughing. "I did not say that, although you wish I did."

"She's always touching her," Lena said, frowning.

Kara rolled her eyes. "We have a situation here Lena, I told you to talk to her and turn your friends with benefits into a relationship."

Lena played with her hands in front of her, her eyes locked on (Y/n). "I think we are, it's just there are no labels."

"You arranged a big party and hoped your nemesis would invite her as her date so she would come." Kara sighed. "That is not good, Lena, even I know that."

Lena furrowed her brows.

"She took you on a long romantic weekend away, why would you think she wouldn't agree to come to this with you?" Kara softly asked. "Unless you argued, did you fight Lena?"

"Shouldn't you be worried about the missing necklace?" Lena asked her friend trying to change the subject; in truth, she didn't invite (Y/n) because she was afraid that if they appeared in front of other people as a couple and it all fell down around her feet, then she wouldn't have to face public scrutiny.

She'd be less of a laughing stock.

Only the thing was that it was getting harder to pretend anymore.

(Y/n) had managed to free herself from Andrea's oppressive clutches. She'd been pacing building up the courage to approach Lena and her super show off when she was apprehended by a detective who proceeded to hit her with after question.

He'd not believed her line that Lena Luthor was her girlfriend. But then who would, he'd taken a long look down her wine-stained shirt and smirked like he was amused by her fanciful words.

Eventually (Y/n) steadied herself and made her way across to where Lena stood. Supergirl had left for somewhere (Y/n) didn't care as long as she was far away.

"What happened to Supergirl, did she forget to wash her spare cape, or maybe she realized that we can all see up her skirt when she's flying." (Y/n) asked Lena as she came to stand next to her.

"Can you hold off on the Supergirl bashing for five minutes?" Lena sighed. "How can there be no witnesses?" The woman asked (Y/n) the stress was evident in her voice.

Suddenly (Y/n) didn't care about Supergirl or Andrea or indeed anyone else. The photographer slipped her hand through Lena's discreetly, moving her closer. "I'm sure they'll find out who did this; it's just a necklace, Lena."

"But it was supposed to help people," Lena said sadly.

"I know."

"Will you come home with me tonight?" Lena asked, her eyes too afraid to meet (Y/n)'s eyes suddenly she was struck with uncertainty.

"Yes." (Y/n) didn't hesitate.

"I mean, not to....have sex, I ...don't really feel very..." Lena stumbled over her words.

(Y/n) smiled softly at the woman. "Yes."

"You don't have to if you don't want to bu..."

"Lena." (Y/n) softly laughed. "I already said yes twice."

Lena's cheeks blushed a deep rouge. "Oh, I'm sorry, I..."

"Think I'm only sticking around for x-rated romps." (Y/n) joked as she leaned closer to the red-faced woman and whispered. "I'm also in it for the cakes no one knows you bake and hide in your fridge."

"What!" Lena shrieked.

"Yeah, the ones you hide behind the kale and healthy stuff." (Y/n) smirked, trying to hide the overwhelming happiness she was feeling that Lena had invited her home, but it wasn't for sex. Okay, any other time that would be a massive let down, but this must mean something positive for them.

"You stay out of the back of my fridge." Lena teased, her eyebrow lifting up in challenge.

"Oh, why, is there some punishment if I don't?" (Y/n) bit her lower lip meeting the other woman's gaze. "What happens if I sneak out of your bed in the middle of the night for a chocolate snack?"

"Well," Lena replied, her voice suddenly as thick and clear as honey. "As long as you get me a slice, it should be okay."

"So, we're sharing baked goods now, are we?" (Y/n) smiled. "Careful, Ms. Luthor, you're inviting me to spend the night for no sex and offering to share your cakes; people will start talking."

Lena's eyes moved and caught sight of Andrea watching them, her face set to a tight grimace as she shot daggers at Lena, defiance lit in Lena's heart. "Maybe I want them to talk."


	28. Hot And Fluffy

Lena let out a sigh of relief as she closed the front door behind her and collapsed on the couch, it had been one hell of a long night.

Lena's eyes strayed to the time displayed on her oven eyes wide, she hadn't expected it to be quite so late. "How can it be nearly two AM?" She asked.

(Y/n) let out an amused chuckle. "Because you refused to leave until everyone else did, and that included the cops."

"Oh yeah." Lena's cheeks reddened. "I need to be in the office early." The flustered woman exclaimed as she jumped to her feet.

Quickly (Y/n) was behind Lena, putting her hands on Lena's shoulders and softly rubbing them. "Now, the advantage of owning the whole company means you can go in a little late when you've hardly had any sleep the night before."

Lena closed her eyes, trying to fight the comfort and relaxation (Y/n)'s actions were giving her. "I have to set an example."

"If you go in looking like a zombie, you'll scare everyone." (Y/n) smiled.

"I have to do something about the necklace, at least." Lena sighed.

"Nope, that's the job of the police now." (Y/n) said softly.

"You're taking advantage of the situation," Lena said on a moan.

"Nope." (Y/n) She removed her hands and kissed the top of Lena's head, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. "I'm relaxing you, now you go and get changed into your cute pajamas, and I'll get you some hot chocolate."

The words were like magic to Lena's ears, just the thought of slipping into her soft, comforting night clothes was like heaven right now. "That does sound good."

"Good, I'll add a little whiskey to your hot chocolate." (Y/n) said with a smile as she abandoned Lena and headed for the kitchen.

Lena found herself watching as (Y/n) pulled out a small saucepan from the cupboard and poured milk in it from the fridge she knew every position for everything she needed.

It was such a small thing, inconsequential, but it felt so right that (Y/n) treat her kitchen as though it was her own. Lena hadn't realized how much she had been paying attention until now.

It was so tame.

Such a world away from where they started off together with quickly heated fumbles in secret, and although they were still seeing each other in secret, Lena had the strongest urge to rush out to her balcony and shout to the city telling them all about them.

Lena smirked. Maybe one day, she would.

"I'll just jump into the shower quickly," Lena said before leaving (Y/n), raising her head up from what she was doing and sending her a smile.

"Ok, it'll be waiting for you."

(Y/n) watched Lena go, she still hadn't quite recovered from seeing Lena and Supergirl together, Andrea's poisonous commentary about just how perfect they looked together.

But Lena hadn't gone home with the Kryptonian pain in the ass, (Y/n) smiled happily.

(Y/n) shook away all thought of Supergirl, what kind of idiot would she be if she obsessed over a useless windbag when she was alone with Lena.

"Sucks, I didn't get any of those cookies, though." (Y/n) said remorsefully. "Kara owes me big time; it was my girlfriend's party; therefore, her Oreos I should have had the first choice of them."

(Y/n) finished off the rest of the hot drink pouring the steaming liquid into two mugs and then adding a little whiskey to Lena's hot chocolate storing when she'd finished.

The photographer quickly checked everything in the apartment was locked up and safe before turning the lights off, and with the two mugs in her hand headed off to Lena's bedroom.

Placing Lena's drink on the bedside table (Y/n) put hers on the other side where she knew she would be sleeping, and they'd already fallen into a natural rhythm for sleeping on which side of the bed.

"Lena, the drink is ready, is my PJs here from last time I was here?" (Y/n) called out as Lena switched off the water and stepped out of the shower.

"Yeah, in the same place," Lena replied.

"Okay, Babe." (Y/n) smiled, heading over to Lena's closet and searching for her things.

(Y/n)'s jaw fell open when she saw that her possessions were not hard to find; in fact, Lena had placed them all neatly together and hung up next to her own as though she had granted (Y/n) space.

(Y/n) pulled out her PJs shorts and tee, lifting the shirt over her head. The fresh scent of the fabric conditioner filled her nostril. She had them washed too.

(Y/n) smiled at the sweetness of the gesture.

"Did you find them?" Lena asked as she switched the light to the ensuite off and closed the door behind her.

(Y/n) smiled, there was no doubt Lena naked was a glorious sight to behold, hell (Y/n) had spent long hours fantasizing about Lena in that very costume but the view of Lena in her cute little pajamas was just as mesmerizing.

It was a glimpse into a world Lena rarely allowed anyone the privilege and just that knowledge made (Y/n) beyond happy.

"I found them hot chocolate is on your bedside table."

"Ah, Oh, that looks so good right now." Lena sighed as she pulled the covers and crawled into bed. "Come on, warm the bed up with me," Lena told (Y/n) smiling.

"Yes, Ma'am." (Y/n) joined Lena, was it just her imagination or did Lena always have the softest bed covers?

A silence flowed between them as the reality of the situation sunk in, they were spending the night together, and it wasn't for sex. This meant something was big, but both women were too afraid to voice it.

"You never said you were this good at making hot chocolate," Lena said, finally breaking the silence.

"Sara had a guilty secret; it was she could only sleep after some hot chocolate when it was her time of the month. I had a lot of practice." (Y/n) chuckled.

"Oh, well, that's lovely," Lena mumbled.

"I know you don't like me talking about her, but she was such a big part of my life, she and the whole crew taught me so much, and they helped me."

Lena let out a deep breath. "I'll have to get used to hearing about your friends."

The smile lit up (Y/n)'s face would have blinded Lena if she hadn't closed her eyes on impulse as (Y/n) roughly kissed her.

"You will totally love them, OMG!" (Y/n) gasped loudly. "You totally have to come and meet everyone and check out Waverider, I just know you will love it I know you'll love Ray for sure he's an adorable science geek too."

Lena's mind tried to come up with all the reasons why that was an awful idea, precisely because she didn't want to be on a ship with (Y/n)'s annoying ex who wouldn't go away and who (Y/n) still raved about.

But Lena was intrigued; she wanted to see (Y/n) in this set maybe she could get some stories about her from when Lena didn't know her.

"Okay."

Lena didn't have time to reply before (Y/n) had thrown herself at her and had her locked tight in a bear hug she couldn't free herself from, luckily Lena didn't want to be free. She could feel all the joy flowing from (Y/n), making her feel happy.

She was going to spend time with Sara Lance and (Y/n) together, and she felt happy, some cosmic event must have occurred.

"I'll call Sara in the morning, this is going to be so cool." (Y/n) said excited kissing Lena's forehead. "So freaking cool."

"Hmm, well, at least it could be educational," Lena replied.

"Oh, you won't learn anything on the waverider, nothing too logical anyway." (Y/n) pondered. "It's fun, though; oh wait, how am I supposed to introduce you?" (Y/n) dramatically gasped.

Lena stared at the woman.

"Oh, wait, don't worry, friends take each other to visit another friend?"

"Err, yes."

(Y/n) blew out a sigh of relief. "Okay, then I will say you're, my friend."

Lena pouted for a moment watching as (Y/n) drank from her mug of hot chocolate, she didn't want to be known as only a friend. She deserved better than that, especially when she had the biggest desire to mark (Y/n) publicly as her own.

Make sure Sara knew for certain what was happening.


	29. Waverider

Lena questioned her decision again for the one-hundredth time as (Y/n) led her down a long hallway, her eyes taking in the metal sidings suspiciously.

It was slightly surreal and massively fascinating that this ship traveled through time.

Lena turned her attention back to (Y/n), who had spent the last five minutes since they had boarded smiling from ear to ear, giving Lena a small tour.

She was being far too cute.

"This is the place I outrun Mick and stole his whole keg of beer!" (Y/n) beamed proudly.

"And that is a good thing?" Lena asked.

"Of course, you have no idea how much he coverts his beer." (Y/n) shrugged, she'd worked very hard to get a hold of Mick Rory's secret stash. "But, I stole the whole lot of it." (Y/n) proudly said.

Lena laughed, charmed by the childish woman. Lena liked this side of (Y/n) carefree and endearing, she was finding (Y/n) more attractive the more she knew her.

Ahead of them, Lena caught sight of the annoyingly familiar blonde woman. Lena tampered down her annoyance at seeing Sara Lance's face break out into a broad smile.

"(Y/n)!" Sara enthusiastically shouted.

"Sara!" (Y/n) spun around on her heels and threw herself at the shorter woman.

Lena hated seeing them embrace, she hated knowing that (Y/n) felt things for the blonde woman. She knew it was irrational, but she couldn't get rid of them.

"Sara, you remember Lena." (Y/n) smiled, breaking away from Sara and reaching out to Lena.

"I do." Sara smiled, there was something about that smile Lena didn't trust. She'd been planning something, and Lena was the subject Sara had been plotting against. "Game night was fun, I heard (Y/n) had a lot of fun that night."

Sara winked at (Y/n), and Lena really wanted to reach out and punch the smug woman, what was she grinning for?

"Oh, yeah." (Y/n)'s cheeks grew redder. "I mean my friend Lena, this is Lena, we are friends."

Sara tried to smother her laugh.

Lena frowned.

"Unclench your jaw Lena, this is supposed to be fun," Sara said, grinning, the woman was far too uptight, which was a surprise after (Y/n) had spent hours talking about it the beautiful Lena Luthor.

Lena felt a little awkward when (Y/n) turned to study her face.

"You're boring her Sara, I promised Lena that I'd show her Ray's lab and she's fascinated by the whole ship." (Y/n) said covering for the woman.

Lena had never felt more grateful,

Sara gave Lena a warm smile. "Yes, but you may regret that when you meet Ray."

"No one regrets meeting Ray." (Y/n) bluntly replied. "And those who will never meet him secretly mourn their loss."

"(Y/n) is in charge of Ray's PR." Sara shrugged. "They've always gotten on well."

Lena frowned. She hated this feeling whenever Sara spoke and revealed something Lena never knew about (Y/n). She knew it was irrational, but she felt it all the same.

"Come this way Lena, I'll show you where the magic happens, and you can meet the rest of the guys," Sara said, motioning them to follow her, and so they did.

"She's happy today," Lena whispered.

"Yeah, she must have gotten up on the right side of the bed for a change." (Y/n) replied in a hushed, conspiratorial tone.

Lena chuckled lightly.

(Y/n) forgot herself for a moment and slipped her hand into Lena's, then after a second, realized what she had done and pulled her hand away.

"Sorry." (Y/n) whispered.

Lena didn't have time to reply when a robust bald man stormed out of a doorway and almost collided with them. He was familiar Lena remembered seeing him that night of the party weeks before when he had been eating all the food in the buffet.

"Wow, hold on, what's up with you?" Sara asked.

"If I have to listen to one more musical!" The man grunted before barging past them.

"Musical?" Lena questioned.

xxx

Andrea shifted the papers in front of her. She'd realized a few moments ago that bringing her world to the coffee shop was not the best idea she had ever had.

It wasn't because the place was busy no; in fact, the shop was all but empty except the few late lunchtime stragglers seeking their caffeine fix.

It was the annoying woman who sat at the table in front of Andrea, who kept watching her, and smiling ag her as though they knew each other.

Although Andrea did find her oddly familiar. Andrea had tried to think where she had run into a tall blonde recently. Her mind drew up a blank.

Andrea had been trying to escape her lousy mood, knowing that (Y/n) was off somewhere with Lena, probably doing all the things Andrea wanted to do with (Y/n).

Why did Lena get all of the luck?

Of course, she'd be the one to get blind devotion and unspeakable affection from the very woman Andrea loved.

The woman kept looking at her.

"Having trouble?" The blonde woman suddenly asked, breaking her silence.

"I was fine until I got an audience," Andrea replied with frustration.

The mysterious annoying woman laughed. "Oh, I was busy minding my own business, and then I looked up and saw perfection. You cannot blame a girl for gazing at beauty."

"Are you full of those cheesy lines?" Andrea sighed. And why can't (Y/n) say that to me?

"I have an endless supply." The woman replied. "My name is Gayle, by the way, just in case you were wondering."

"I wasn't." Andrea shrugged.

Andrea thought she saw disappointment appear on the woman's face if she did it was quickly gone.

"Well, you know anyway." Gayle smiled.

"Yay, now I can live." Andrea rolled her eyes.

Gayle quickly stood up and gathered her things. "Well, Andrea, it was nice meeting you again." Then she was gone.

"Wait!" Andrea shouted. "How do you know my name?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Gayle winked before closing the door to the coffee shop behind her.

Andrea stared at the door for a long while, formulating links in her brain to cure the mystery of how the woman knew her name and where they had met.

Nothing was coming to mind.

xxx

Lena had almost forgotten her envy and rivalry with the blonde captain, the day on the Waverider had been exciting and inciteful.

She'd spent a long while in the lab asking questions and taking notes, soaking up the room, and making ideas on how she could incorporate them into her lab.

Lena had been so absorbed in her thoughts and curiosity that she hadn't noticed (Y/n), and Sara had disappeared.

"So," Nate said with a cheeky grin looking to Ray mischievously. "You're (Y/n)'s, friend."

Ray smiled.

Lena paused before she replied. "Yes."

"Isn't she just lovely?" Ray grinned. Happily, there was a childlike wonder about the charming man. Lena understood why (Y/n) liked him so much.

"She is." Lena had to agree, even though sometimes (Y/n) was the most frustrating person in the whole world.

"Oh, you know what we should do?" Nate said suddenly. "Hijack Waverider, and take it for a tour to show Lena what this baby can do!"

"We can totally go back to ancient Greece and show Lena where we found (Y/n)!" Ray gasped.

"No, we won't be doing that," Sara soberly replied as she entered the room.

Lena noticed (Y/n) wasn't with her.

"Meanie," Nate said, disappointed. "That would have been epic."

"Wait, would we have seen (Y/n) as a Goddess plying her trade?" Ray wondered aloud.

"Of course, we would." Nate shrugged.

Lena mused for a time, the idea was suddenly quite interesting.

"Lena, I heard from a little birdie that you like your whiskey, can I interest you in a glass of my finest?" Sara asked Lena, pointing her towards her office.

"And the birdie is?" Lena asked once they were inside.

Sara chuckled. "Your number one fan, of course."

"I didn't know you knew Supergirl," Lena smirked.

"This birdie is better than Supergirl," Sara said, pulling out her whiskey. "I got this from a trip to 1900 Scotland; it's perfectly vintage."

"Is that what you use this time machine for grocery trips?" Lena asked sarcastically.

Sara grabbed two tumblers and poured the brown liquid inside before handing Lena hers.

"I multitask tell me what you think."

Lena took a mouthful of the whiskey and savored it, the strong taste burned her throat brilliantly as she swallowed the warm alcohol. "It's good."

Sara smiled smugly. "It's better than good, but I'll take the compliment."

Lena shrugged.

"I'm glad I got to talk to you without (Y/n) around," Sara said, settling into her chair.

"Why?"

"We both know I know you're more than friends," Sara said bluntly. "Lord knows she talks about you non-stop, and I don't mean intimate things, I mean she is full of things like Oh Lena loves this cake, and Lena likes to sing in the shower."

Lena's cheeks reddened.

"The more alarming one was, I heard Lena fart today, and it was so cute." Sara cringed.

"What?" Lena asked with dread in her voice.

"I know, she's weird. The thing is though that she's my friend and I love her and care for her. But it's only as a friend." Sara said clearly. "I'm trying to make you understand that there is no reason to be jealous of me or worry about (Y/n)."

"I'm not jealous." Lena lied.

"Yes you are, the moment you saw me you looked like you wanted to punch me into hyperspace." Sara laughed.

Lena's face burned with the truth of Sara's words.

"See, you know I am right." Sara smiled. "But, (Y/n) she is wonderful, and I would be a bad friend if I didn't say this, don't hurt her, she's not as strong as you think and she's been through so much pain."

"I would never hurt her." Lena hadn't hesitated in her reply.

"Good, I'm happy about that," Sara said. "Can I give you some advice?"

"Okay."

"Quit the games, she is worth more than to be hidden."

"Hey, there you are!" (Y/n) sang happily from the doorway. "Ray said Sara kidnapped Lena. I got a bit worried."

"I didn't kidnap her," Sara said, rolling her eyes. "Do you see what I have to put up with?"

For the first time, Lena laughed at Sara, honestly and sincerely laughed. Sara wasn't a threat, Lena saw that now.


End file.
